Rumor has it
by Thomas Roche
Summary: A.U Highschool. "Have you ever thought that you could start your life over ? That, by moving to a new city, you could become someone else, because no one does know you yet ? Well, I have. I thought that moving to Panem, away from my old highschool and from the persons I used to know would allow me to be happier..." Peeta's POV. Full summary inside. Slash : Peeta/Cato/Marvel
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Please read**

To my new readers, here's a few things you might need to know (who gets the reference ?) : I'm a french 18 years old guy. I usually write Peeta/Cato fanfics, so this is totally new for me. I'm a young author.

I don't write smut. I honestly can't see how I could, however. There are a lot of fanfics with smut out there that don't have any plot. So you read it, and you're like, okay, I enjoy it, but... that's it. I mean, if I want to fap I use my imagination and that's it. However, there are some exceptions, if only it means something in the fiction.

As I am french I don't have an excellent grammar. Forgive my mistakes. If you're a grammar nazi, move along. Yet I think I'm not that bad either. You judge. :)

I always answer to the reviews. :)

To my old readers : thanks for supporting me and liking the way I write so far so you're interested in this one.

The characters from my old fanfictions whose names aren't said in the books will keep the old names I gave them, as for :

- The District 3 boy : Anary

- Foxface : Leera

- Usually I keep Lethe and Cahier for Peeta's brothers.

Summary : After having been outed in his highschool against his will, Peeta Mellark decides to move to a new city, Panem. Panem High is a big highschool, where the students that live far away can sleep at night. Peeta thought that it would be the occasion for him to study away from other people's judgmental looks. Will it be ?

There probably will be a love triangle involving Peeta, Cato and Marvel.

Main characters : Peeta Mellark, Anary Havel, Leera Harsian, Marvel Altman, Cato Snow, Glimmer Jason, Clove Snow.

Warnings :

Rated T but some scenes might be M in the next chapters. Not smut, only because it's a mature subject, that's all.

This is slash, a.k.a M/M. If you have problems with male/male romance, don't read.

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

There will be one or two flashbacks in this story. It's necessary. I hope it won't be annoying, it really is necessary to settle the plot.

**As I'm french - I know I know I repeat it too much - I don't know how the school system works in the US. So I pictured a highschool where the students can sleep in a dormitory next to the building where they have classes.**

* * *

Rumor has it

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 1

Have you ever thought that you could start you life over ? That, by moving to a new city, you could become someone else, because no one does know you yet ?

Well, I have. I thought that moving to Panem, away from my old highschool and from the persons I used to know would allow me to be happier, to finally like the person that I am.

But I was wrong. Panem High wasn't the school I was thinking it was. Actually, what was I expecting ? People being nice to the new boy, at least. Well, the least of my expectations did not happen.

When I entered in the classroom for the first time, I introduced myself. All I have bee responded to was giggles from most people. Seneca Crane, the french teacher, told me to sit next to some girl, named Clove.

_What a weird name_, I told myself, before a little voice in my head remembered me that my own name was Peeta.

I sat down. Clove stared at me with a weird look her face, as if I was some kind of alien.

"Hi" I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a smirk. "Weirdo." she said, making the whole room laugh.

That's how my day started. Now, I find myself walking towards the cafeteria. It's noon, but I'm not hungry. Yet, I walk towards the people waiting to take their trail.

Then, coming from God knows where, a tall, blond and muscular guy pushes everyone so he and his crew can go first. I frown to the fact that no one stands up against him. Maybe they're too scared.

In his group, I recognize Clove. Note to myself : definitely find another seat for class, because for sure, I'm not sitting next to her again.

Behind them, there's a couple holding hands. The girl, whose name is Glimmer if I understand well, is really, really, pretty. Her constant smile is lighting up the whole cafeteria. She moves her hand through her beautiful blond hair.

The guy next to her is wearing a green jacket and brown pants with vans shoes. That guy sure has got class. I don't see his face, though, and soon, I lose interest in them.

It's my turn. I sigh heavily as I take a plate and fill it with what I need for the lunch. I sit by myself on a table near the end of the room, next to the windows.

Where I am currently, I can see them. Now I'm able to see that guy's face. He's in my class ! It is weird, because even though he seems nice, he's still hanging with that group full of pricks. I sigh. I suppose he's a prick like them. Whatever.

A girl walks next to their table. The tall guy straighten his leg, and the poor girl falls on the ground, her trail upside down so she has her own food on her face.

Everyone at the table laughs and congratulates the guy. "Well done, Cato !" Even the boy who I thought was nice puts his hand on his shoulder and cheers him happily. I roll my eyes and stand up to go help the girl getting up.

"Thanks", she blushes. She's hurt, it's obvious.

"Now who's that dude ?" that Cato guy asks harshly.

"Something like Peter." Clove tells him. "He's in Marvel and I's class."

Cato turns to face me and asks : "Well, Peter, can I ask you why you just helped her ?"

"Because obviously I'm the only decent person in this cafeteria." I say. Everyone around us shuts up, they're all listening to us. The poor redhead girl is shaking between my arms.

The four of them giggle, as if what I just said was the funniest joke ever.

I roll my eyes and help the girl walking out.

"My name is Peeta." I say to the four, who are starting another giggle session as we get out of the cafeteria.

The girl is crying. We head silently towards the bathroom. We go into the first we find, the ladies' - I honestly have no idea where the boys' room is yet. I find her some tissue and help her drying her tears.

"Thank you." she says, looking down.

"There's no big deal." I tell her.

She looks up at me. "There is ! You're new, aren't you ?" I nod. "Cato is the principal's nephew. He does what he wants in this school. When you cross his path, you'd better keep your head down."

I don't know what to say. "I... I had no idea..."

She shares another tear.

"I didn't want to get anyone involved in this..."

I put my hand on her cheek and dry the tear rolling down. "Hey.. Hey. It's' okay. He's not going to kill me."

She backs off and chuckles. "That's true."

I move forward and tell her "I'm Peeta Mellark. And as you had guessed, I'm new. This is my first day."

She smiles and holds my hand. " Nice to meet you, Peeta. I'm Leera. Most people here, especially Cato and his clique, call me Foxface, though."

I smile. "Cato doesn't know he's complimenting you. Foxface suits you so well !" She smiles back. "Ready to go out ? I don't really feel at ease here."

"Yeah, I guess that the girls' room isn't a perfect place for you.

We spend the rest of the lunch break together. Leera is 16 years old, just like me. She is also an intern. She sleeps in the dormitory in front of mine.

I don't really know where we are now, and the alarm rings.

She helps me finding my new classroom then leaves to go into hers.

As soon as I enter, I hear people laughing. It starts again...

I find an empty seat in the middle left of the room, next to the wall.

I start putting my stuff on the table, under everyone's laugh. What do they want, for god's sake ?

Clove says out loud : "So, Peter, first day here, and you're already hitting on Foxface ? What a loser, no one is interested in you." My desperate look goes from the left to the right of the classroom. Everyone is laughing... Except the guy I saw at lunch. He gives me a sympathic look and a sorry smile It surprises me. If he and Clove are in the same group, why aren't they sitting next to one another ?

I look down and sits. The teacher, who I think is Mr. Crane, gets in the class room. His entrance makes all the giggles stop, and I sigh in relief.

The class starts. Time goes by. After all the classes, I start heading towards the dorms.

It's the only place I kind of know yet. Because this week end I have been here, to move into my new room. I haven't met my roommate yet because he gets back home for the week ends.

I suppose he might be here. I knock. No answer. I open the door with my own key. I throw my bag on the floor and jump on the bed. God, I want to stay here forever.

I think I felt asleep because when i open my eyes again, the place is darker.

"Hello there." a voice says and I turn my head. A guy is standing right above me. He just woke me up, I guess. He must be my roommate.

"Hey dude." he says. I blink.

"Hey, erm."

"I'm Anary." he tells me.

"I'm Peeta" I answer as I shake the hand he's giving me.

"I thought you'd want to wake up. It's time for dinner, it's almost eight."

"Oh, erm, thanks. Have you eaten yet ?"

He shakes his head. "I wanted to wait for you, if we're going to share the room we might as well get to know each other."

I nod. "Yeah, okay. Give me one sec, and I'll be ready."

In a hurry, I grab my wallet. I quickly change my shirt because the one I'm currently wearing is definitely dirty.

"Are you ready yet ?" Anary asks me. I nod, and I follow him out of the room... When we turn at the corner, we run into someone. Quickly glancing at the person we just ran into, we open our eyes wide in fear.

"Well, well, well. If it's not our new boy Peter ?" Cato smirks, acompanied by Marvel who is standing right behind him.

"Peeta." I say annoyed by his tone.

"Whatever. I see that you're befriending all the nerds of Panem High. Foxface, now Anary... Are you collecting them ?"

"How about you just let me go where I want ?" I tell him.

"Sure, where were you heading towards ?"

"It's a place called "none of your business" but you probably never heard of it." I answer.

He seems surprised by my tone because he doesn't answer right away. I also am surprised because this is not me. Usually I'm shy and I don't dare to be mean. I'm never the one looking for the fight but there's something abut this boy that I just can't bear.

"Whatever." he just says.

"Yeah, whatever." Marvel says in approbation.

I look at him now. That's so weird. It's like he wants to show that he's on the same side as Cato and at the same time, he doesn't want to get too involved in this. Now that I think about it, it's right that when Clove made fun of me earlier, he didn't laugh. Yet his girlfriend and himself are in Cato's group.

Eventually, the two of them walk away. Anary and I share a quick, wordless glance before heading towards the stairs. We get down. Then, I notice Leera, eating alone at a table.

"Do you mind if we sit with her ?" I ask Anary, showing the girl with a small move with my chin.

"I don't mind." he smiles. "She's in my class."

We sit with her. She seems surprised.

"Why hello there." she smiles. "So you're friends with Anary ? Are you collecting all the school's sidekicks from your first day ? You're totally building an army."

"That's pretty much what Cato just said to me." I tell her as I start eating my dinner. "Anary is my roommate."

He gives her a nod to confirm what I just said.

"So you just saw Cato ?" she asks without taking care about what I just answered. She takes a bite in her bread. "I hope you didn't say something harsh again." I smile and Anary laughs. "Oh no, tell me you didn't !" she squeals.

I let a smirk light up my face for a few seconds before answering. "Sorry, Foxface."

She pouts before taking another bite. "Chu gonna be in big trobble." she barely says, her mouth fully filled with food.

I shrug. "What do you guys know about his group ?"

"Well, as you might or might not know", Anary starts because Leera can't answer currently, "Cato Snow is the principal's nephew. He does whatever he likes here, and never gets blamed for anything. He sleeps here, as you might have guessed, in the same dormitory as us. Marvel Altman is not much better. He follows him everywhere, like a puppy. He's dating that... Glimmer girl."

"You totally have a crush on her." Leera laughs, and I turn my head to see Anary blushing.

"Not true ! I don't... have a crush on her." he mumbles.

"Her name is Glimmer Jason. She's been dating Marvel for two years now. They're known as the _unbreakable_ couple. You'd better stay away from them anyway. Clove Snow is not better than her. She's Cato step sister and the way he overprotects her, despite he's only one year older than her, makes her a spoiled child. Everyone here fears Cato... so everyone fears Clove too.

"I... I'm not afraid of him." I say.

"Well, you should. They're gonna make a hell of your life if you already stand up against them. Don't get any closer to the four of them."

"I sat next to Clove today." I say casually.

Foxface shakes her head. "Your case is desperate."

I sigh. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't stand up. I mean, I'm the new guy..."

"Actually, why did you change of highschool in the middle of the year anyway ?" Anary asks me.

His question brings back so many bad memories.

* * *

_I walk towards my class. Everything seems to be fine today, so far._

_I enter in the classroom. Everyone is here already, and as soon as I step in, they all chuckle. I frown and look at Gale who I usually sit next to. He's giggling, and my seat is taken by Katniss, who is also giggling._

_I don't know what's happening... but I find it out once I sit in the back of the classroom. Someone wrote : "Peeta Mellark is a cock sucker." My heart misses a beat. What ? I, I, this can't be happening ! I look at Gale, the boy I once loved, but who I never told my secret to. He's laughing at me, making fun of me with all the others. Katniss... Madge... they're all mocking at me._

_They must have seen my face because they laugh even harder. I don't know who found out. Yet, someone did, and that person announced it publicly, my reaction confirming the rumor. _

_Actually, I never had any sexual relationship with anyone, boy or girl. But the way I reacted made everyone believe I had. Gale... the look on his face. He knew. He's the one who wrote that, I can recognize the handwriting._

_I feel the tears coming. Fuck, I thought that I was more masculine, yet I cry like a little girl. I grab my bag and run away, under everyone's laughs._

_At noon, the whole school knows. Eventually, I decide to get home. My father knows what it is about. My mother doesn't, so we decide to make something up as an excuse for her to understand that I can't go back at this school. That I need to go somewhere else. Eventually, they found this school, in the town of Panem. The city is far from my home. No one will know me there. It can only go well._

* * *

Back to the present, I realize that I can't tell anyone why I'm here. "I got expelled from my old school and my parents sent me to the other half of the country as a punishment." I lie.

"What did you do ?" Anary asks.

Amazing. I have to make something up again. More lies. But it's better than telling the truth. "I just answered something to a stupid teacher. She was playing with on my nerves, I told her I wasn't here to listen to her bullshit and that's it."

"Oddly, I'm not surprised." Foxface says, making Anary chuckle.

I allow myself to laugh too. We eat, talk about pointless things like the weather, then we go back to the dorm. I take Foxface's phone number. She really seems like a great girl.

"So, you have what you wanted ?" I ask Anary.

"What do you mean ?" he gives me a confused look as he sits on his bed on the other side of the room.

"You know. Learning to know each other, and stuff."

"Yeah. True." he smiles.

We talk about anything for more than one hour before going to bed. It's great to have Anary as my roommate. He's nice. And cute, but obviously straight. But on the other hand, I don't look gay myself so it doesn't mean anything. Yet, I prefer to have Anary as a friend. Friendships are stable, unlike love relationships.

And I want our relationship to be stable, because... well, because we share a room ! That's also the reason why I can't tell him anything about me. He would be afraid or laugh at me.

Like Gale. Gale Hawthorne was my friend back home, until I started to feel something else for him. Yet I must have been too obvious and annoying. Sure thing : I'll be careful from now. I don't want to be betrayed by the person I trusted the most again.

But, as I slowly fall into sleep, my thoughts take Marvel as their subject. His weird behavior questions me. But before I can wonder any longer, I fall asleep.

* * *

So erm yeah. That was the first chapter. I know it's weird. I'm sorry. *cries*

Tell me what you think... More to come, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\  
**

Ok so I have this weird crush growing for Jack Quaid haha, that's weird

And honestly I'm sorry for my grammar. Truly. I forgot to say that I write fanfiction as an exercise to practice and improve my english. I'm not that good. I just hoped you could all understand that

**Warning :** this chapter has a passage containing Mature content, unlike the rest of the story.

**A.N Shouts-out : **

**Anonanon** : Peeto ? Parvel ? Carvel ? I have no idea yet. More likely Parvel but there will be moments of each. Actually in France, there are schools like that, even though I've never been in one of them. But the scholar system is very different in the US so I'm not surprised it doesn't exist there.

**Shinigami** : I don't know what I did with my previous fanfic, yet I think I'll name Foxface "Leera." I won't answer all your questions without spoiling, but the one about Katniss and Gale is a very good one... Damn you guess everything before it even happens haha xD

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Thank you my fellow Peeto writer ! Yeah, Crane is a french word actually, I just guessed it made sense... kinda.

**Marcus1233** : wow, I don't know all those words, yet it doesn't seem very flattering according to google trad D: I can't deal with grammar nazis, I mean I'm not english, and the english language is not even the first one I started to learn... - it was german. I've been learning it for 7 years, no need to precise that I quitted. None of them has been beta'ed. I'm sorry, I write at night, after work, when I'm tired. Plus the fact that I'm not fluent in english... :( I do my best. That's all I can say.

Well, about the change of school thingy, I can only assume you've never been bullied for being gay at school – which is for the best. Yet I have not been given that chance. To me it made sense to change of school for Peeta without really explaining it better.

I stayed in my school for the record. Because I decided to stand up, kinda. Yet, Peeta in this fiction is not in the same state of mind as I was. I can only hope you get my point :( I'm glad you liked that quote though :)

**GeekWithHeart** : Me too, though. Sorry if you've been bullied too :( Thank you for reviewing, because honestly that is what makes me write.

**Smiles** : Thank you ! Yeah, that's it, pretty much. I can't have a perfect grammar anyway :)

**London** : that is great, I hope you'll like the second chapter :D

**GaaraRocks101** : Well, I know the song by Adele, yet I don't like it. It won't be like my other story "My universe will never be the same", where all the chapter's name were lyrics from the song. "Glad you came" is a song that I really, really like. "Rumor has it" is not... The emotions are not the same. It's just that the title is kind of catchy... I guess ?

**LabRat3000** : Yeaah man I love this fanfiction too ! It's author and I speak often together :) Yet the story will not be the same, like, at all. You'll see :) Don't be sad, "My universe will never be the same" is not over yet, not at all !

Thanks, this is so nice. Haha, yeah, I remember that time. * sad laugh *

**PurpleBoo** : I hated Gale already, he's the only one character I didn't quite change for any of my stories... ^^

**YoungArtist77** : DONE ! My love. I re-read it and there are so many mistakes haha I hate it. Mini baby stories I want. You, me, my bed, right now. I hope the update was fast enough !

Love you. x

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 2 

My first class is at 10 am. So I allow myself to sleep till 8. After eating and brushing my teeth, I go back to my room. I chill alone because Anary is already in class.

I eventually get out and head downstairs, to finally go out of the dormitory building. I get into the school center.

As soon as I step in, I see the students looking at me quickly. Oh, no, not that again ! I walk, avoiding their stare. I hear them talking and almost understand : "that's why he left his school !"

I head towards my classroom, praying for the worst not to happen.

Everyone looks at me, and the whispers start again. I glance at the board. Nothing is written and it makes me sigh in relief.

Marvel gives me a nod, that somehow cheers me up a bit. Clove stares at me. I quickly find an empty seat. "Is that true ?" Clove asks, behind me.

I close me eyes and bit my lip. Then I turn to face her. "What are you talking about ?"

She chuckles. "The reason why you left your old school." I look down. I have to accept it. Someone found out about me once again. I silently nod at her. "Amazing." she whispers in what it seems to be admiration.

"Why would it be amazing ? It's much more of a curse if you want my opinion."

She frowns. "What are you talking about ?" I feel a shiver. I can't say it out loud.

"What are _you _talking about ?" I repeat.

"Getting expelled for answering to your teacher ! What else ?" she tells me in an obvious tone.

Oh my god. I'm so relieved. "Oh, yeah. I was talking about that." I guess that someone spread my lied from yesterday. Foxface, probably.

"How about you prove it to us by doing the same thing here ? Don't worry about getting expelled, if you're called into the Principal's office I'll go with you and arrange it with my uncle. He always listen to me. And so does Cato."

I realize it's the occasion for me to be accepted here.

"Fine." I tell her.

The teacher enters. That's a very strange woman, whose name is Mrs. Trinket. Her hair is curly and yellow pale. She has weird manners. She is the History teacher.

"Oh, you !" she says. When she spots me. You're the new student ? You didn't even introduced yourself ! How rude of you ! You should be ashamed."

Then, without understanding how and why, I answer : "At least I'm not wearing a wig."

All the students laugh, so does Clove. Yet, one of them doesn't. Marvel. He turns to see me and looks at me in shock. And then... I know I've made a mistake. And a huge one.

Mrs. Trinket swallows and wipes a tear from her face. Poor woman. I'm so sorry... But I can't say it out loud. "Indeed you're not" she barely says, and the laughs stop.

The class starts, and the incident is forgotten. She gives us an assignment for Thursday.

Then we have to leave the room. It's 11 pm and I don't have any more classes until lunch so I decide to go eat now. Apparently Clove and Marvel decide the same.

"Hey, newbie." Clove says. "Congrats back there. That was quite the show. Can't wait to tell the others."

I look at Marvel. He doesn't say anything.

"Please don't" I say to Clove. They both look surprised.

"And why not ?" she asks.

"Because... It was mean."

She looks at me confused, before starting to laugh. "You almost got me ! I almost bought it !"

I roll my eyes and walk towards the trails. I pick my food, then sit on a table. I see Clove walking towards me. She sits. So does Marvel, but I see that he's reluctant. It's embarrassing to have the both of them here.

"I need to wash my hands." I announce as I leave the table.

"So do I." Marvel says.

Silently, we both heads towards the bathroom. I run water on my fingers and rub them against each other with soap.

"So, I guess it was true, then ?" Marvel suddenly says.

I frown and look at him. He's keeping his arms crossed against his chest.

"What are you talking about ?" I ask as I shake my head.

He lets a few seconds go by before answering. "The reason why you've changed of school."

I feel a shiver and close my eyes, letting my chin rest on my chest. I'm tired of lying, yet I have to again. "Why does it matter ?"

He shrugs. "Because... I thought you were different than everyone here. It just surprises me, that's all." he says before leaving the bathroom without even washing his hands.

His behavior is so weird. I get back to the cafeteria. I eat silently while Clove is talking all on and on about her life. I don't want to be mean, so I don't tell her I don't care about it. I just try to eat and to avoid Marvel's gaze. God it's awkward.

He has been disappointed in me when I said this to Mrs. Trinket. He was the only one that did not laugh. He's the type of guy I used to be. Back in my old high school, I would never have laughed at this kind of joke.

I wipe my mouth and my hands with the napkin I have been given earlier.

"Where are you going ?" Clove asks. "I'm not done in my story yet."

"I have something to do." I tell her as I get up, ready to get rid of my trail.

"What is so urgent that you have to leave now ?" she asks in confusion.

I turn to face her. "I have to see Mrs. Trinket."

She starts to laugh and Marvel runs his hand through his hair, embarrassed. "You're gonna tell her something _nice_ again ?" Clove asks.

I nod. "That's the idea." I answering, not being ironic.

I get rid of my plate, then head towards the classroom we were in thirty minutes ago. I knock a few times.

"Come in..." the teacher's voice says. I step in. She blinks when she sees that it's me, and seems destabilized. "Oh... it's you." She coughs.

I run a hand through my hair. "Erm. This is embarrassing." I say. "Can I... can I sit ?"

She gives me a wordless nod. I take the seat the closest to her desk and drop my bag on the floor next to my seat. She closes the file she was working on and gives me her full attention.

"I wanted to..." I start. "I wanted to apologize. To say that I'm sorry."

She seems surprised by what I said. "You... you don't need to. I shouldn't have told you that. It's only your second day here, and I get that you have to fit in. I really appreciate the fact that you came here to apologize though." she smiles.

"I didn't mean to answer this to you, though."

She nods. "Yet you understand that I have to punish you."

I pout, then nod again. "I guess I deserve it."

She seems to start thinking, then looks surprised at the door. I turn my head just in time to see Marvel walking away.

"A friend of yours ?" she asks.

I look back at her and shake my head. "No- no." I stutter. "I don't know exactly, I've been here for two days."

"Right. Anyway, I'll give you an assignment during tomorrow's class. Since you came of your own to apologize, I'll try to make it easier than I was thinking. You can leave, now, Mr. Mellark."

I thank her by a smile, grab my backpack and leave, formulating a soft "goodbye."

As soon as I'm out, I see Marvel waiting for me right at the other side of the corridor.

"Are you spying on me ?" I ask. I can't help but smiling, it's strange to have him here.

He starts smiling back. "I don't know. I might if you give me a reason to. Because you sure seem to have secrets, new boy." He steps towards me. "That's great what you've done in there, anyway." he says and his looks seems so sincere it almost scares me. Because that is the first truly kind and benevolent look someone gave to me since I'm here.

"Hi there !" a girl yells a few meters away from us before jumping towards Marvel. It's Glimmer. "I've been looking for you !" she smiles before taking his hand. They share a kiss right in front of me. Awkward.

When they stop, Glimmer looks at me for the first time, her eyes going up and down my body. "Who is that anyway ?" she asks in disgust. Before I can answer, her face lights up in surprise. "Oh, right ! You're that new Peter guy."

"Peeta." I correct her.

"Yeah, whatever." she says before putting another kiss on Marvel's lips right in front of me.

"Am I interrupting something ?" a voice says. I turn my head, it's Cato.

"I was just about to leave..." I tell them, glancing at Marvel who keeps starting at me.

I walk, and soon, I meet Clove. "So, it's done ?" she asks, a smile on her lips. I don't answer and keep my way. "What's his problem ?" I hear her saying from a few meters behind me.

Cato laughs, and so does Glimmer. But, when I finally stop walking and turn my head back to see them, I see that all of them are walking in the opposite direction... but Marvel is glancing at me.

Times goes by. I keep myself busy, then the school bell rings. I manage to find my way towards my classroom. I enter, waiting for the teacher.

Clove is not there yet. Great, it's the first time I can sit without her staring at me.

I find a seat in the front and unpacks my stuff, as Clove enters, followed by Marvel.

The girl walks by and goes to her usual place at the bottom of the room. Marvel looks at me and pouts. "This is my seat."

"Oh, erm, sorry." I start packing again, but he raises his hand, gesturing me to stop.

"No, no, stay where you are, I'll just take this one." he says before unpacking his stuff right next to me.

That guy really has a weird behavior if you want my opinion.

Without looking at me, he tells me : "The next teacher, Haymitch Abernathy, is kind of known for his addiction for alcohol. Does it give you any ideas of come backs you could throw at him ?"

It makes me chuckle. "I'll try not to give any come back this time."

It makes him look up at me and smile. He seems about to say something but Mr. Abernathy comes in.

"Oi derr." he mumbles.

I give Marvel a 'seriously ?' look, to which he answers by a giggle and a nod.

The hour goes by. Mr. Abernathy, as much as I usually am sympathetic and comprehensive with people, is not very professional. He doesn't give us any advice for the math problems he gives us. And actually, he only gives us problems and lessons directly printed on paper. He does not talk very much. Marvel and I do the exercice together. I'm not very good in math, and neither is he.

It doesn't seem to be awkward between us anymore.

So, between two exercises, I ask : "So... You and Glimmer, that's pretty serious, huh ?"

He smiles. "Yeah. Yeah it is. We have been dating for more than two years."

"That's what I've heard. Congrats." I grin. I don't really like Glimmer, not to say at all. Yet I want to show him that I'm nice - which, I think, is true.

"Thanks, man. And you ? I saw how you were acting with Mrs. Trinket. Look at me in the eye, and tell me you've been expelled from your old school for answering to a teacher."

I try to say something, but nothing comes out of my mouth. He smirks.

"Fine." I mumble. "Please don't tell anyone."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, I won't."

We work for the rest of the hour, then we get out.

"Do you work out ?" Marvel asks me.

My eyes open wide. "Well, erm. A bit. Why ?"

"Yeah, I can tell. You have strong arms. You should subscribe to a club. Maybe the soccer club. I'm playing in it."

I pout. "I'm not sure. I don't know how this could be possible considering half the year has gone by already."

"Yeah, that's true. But we also happen to need a player. I'm in charge of the auditions. You should try."

I shrug. "Maybe I can."

He grins. "Great ! I don't have any more classes until 4 pm. Why don't we go practice in the field ? It could be considered as your audition if you impress me."

I'm surprised by what he's asking. "I would have thought that a lot of other dudes would like to be part of the team too." I say. "Why do you give me that chance ?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Honestly ?"

"I'd rather, yeah."

"It was a bet with Cato. You know he is. He's overconfident, and... Well, he's not fond of you so far."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Erm. Anyway, he said that you could never be part of any team because of your height." I blush. That's true, I'm not really tall, not to say I'm tiny. "Well, I told him that it didn't matter and that I thought you should play in our own team since we need one player. Of course, he laughed, and we bet. I just hope you know how to play soccer because otherwise it would be really hard to win my bet."

Did he just say that he has bet something about me with Cato ? That's weird. Awkward again.

I know how to play soccer though. I used to play in my previous highschool's soccer team. But once, I had broken my ankle and I had been outed of the team. I never had the chance to go back in it.

"I do." I eventually say. "I would love to play soccer again."

"Awesome. Let's just get ready, okay ?"

I nod. We head towards the exit, then the school center. There's a group practicing. They're playing football. I seriously hate the use of the word football here. Only in america, you play football with your hands. That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't think we need to change. Plus we probably don't have time."

We look at the group who is stopping playing. Their time must be up.

Marvel leaves me, and comes back a few minutes later with a ball.

"I don't think the audition would be any interesting with this." He points out, making me laugh.

Soon, we start playing. We have the field only for us. It's so pleasant, I haven't played soccer for one year.

I'm not tall, yet I'm fast. I know he's having a hard time following me. I quickly shot in the ball. It flies straight to the cage. I glance at Marvel behind me, who stops running.

He's trying to catch his breath. I laugh and go get the ball again. We do just as this two times before Marvel whimpers "Ok Peeta stop now."

He falls on the ground and lays on his back. I'm not tired at all, yet I join him and lay next to him.

"Good... Good job." he whispers, staring at the sky.

"God I missed this." I let out, as I'm also looking at the blue sky. It's true though, I had forgotten how good it felt.

I slowly turn my head to see him. The grass is touching my face, it's'pleasant.

He turns his head too. Once again, we share another long, awkward look.

"God you two look like a couple of fags." a rough voice says, and I know whom it belongs to.

I get back on my behind and look at Cato who is smirking at us.

"Cato !" Marvel says, also getting in a sitting position. "Cato we found our player. You owe me 20 bucks."

"Yeah, I... Saw that."Cato admits reluctantly. He sighs, rolls his eyes and gets some money out of his pocket. He hands it to Marvel.

I look at Marvel. "Did you really bet 20 bucks on me ?" I ask.

Now he looks surprised and confused.

"You're like everyone here." I say, looking disappointed as I shake my head. "I thought you were different."

"Aw, he's breaking up with you, Marv' ..." Cato mocks me.

"Shut up." I answer, and the way I say that actually makes him shut his mouth and stare at me in shock.

I get up. I realize I'm sweating, I guess I'm good for a shower.

"Peeta, wait." Marvel says behind me. I turn to face him. Cato is quietly laughing.

"You know what ?" I tell him. "You made me hate me for what I've said to Mrs. Trinket, yet you have no problem with openly betting on me. You shouldn't be giving lessons to people. Good luck to find another player, Marvel."

Cato laughs as I leave the place to go back to the school. "Gimme my twenty bucks back, man." I hear him say.

After today's classes, I start heading for the dormitory. I find Anary. Like yesterday, we talk for a while, do a little of our homework, then we walk towards the cafeteria. We meet Leera, and the three of us start eating. I see Clove in a corner. She waves at me from a distance. She's with her usual group. Marvel looks down, probably avoiding my gaze. Cato cracks a joke, which makes Glimmer giggle.

I smile at Clove, not wanting to wave and show to everyone that I frequent her.

After dinner, Leera, Anary and I chill for a while. We go into our dorm which makes a few guys panic because of the presence of a girl in the boy's dormitory.

We have a moment in my room. Leera tells us how much she hates one of her teachers. As much as I would like to, I can't relate because I don't know this teacher, but Anary does because he is in the same class as her. He laughs at her imitation and I can't help laughing too, because it seems kind of realistic, and also because it's quite funny.

Around 9 pm, she announces she must leave because she has homework to do. Anary asks her if they can't do it together, since they're in the same class. She nods happily. They start working, and so do I on my own, but soon, their constant chuckles prevents me from focusing. I've only been there for a few days, and they seem to get along so well ! Instead of telling them to be quiet, I say : "I'm going out for a walk. See you later, guys."

They awkwardly look at each other before answering. "Sure... See you later."

I get out of the dormitory, heading for the field where I played with Marvel, earlier. I just got to admit that it made me feel really good to play soccer again... thanks to Marvel.

I saw where he took the ball earlier. I find one, and start playing with it. I shot a couple times. God, being here alone it's so much pleasure...

I must have been playing here on my own for about one hour and half now. I say on my own, because I can't say I'm alone. I saw shapes and heard voices, yet I didn't really pay attention to them.

I realize I'm sweating a lot. I should just shower right now. I know for sure that the showers aren't locked at night, here.

I walk towards them. I enter in, and find a pile of tied white towels. I grab one and enter in one of the individual showers. I undress and hang my clothes and the towel on the portmanteau in the area that can't be reached by the water.

I start making the water run down my body. It's so good...

I take some time to enjoy the hot water before starting to wash my body and my hair slowly.

By the time, the automatic lights turn off since they didn't detect any movement in here. I don't mind. Dark is good too, and I don't need any light to enjoy a shower.

Suddenly, I hear the door open, and I hear two familiar voices. One of them is definitely Cato's. Quickly, I turn off the water. I hear a lock.

"Woah, I thought he'd never leave." Cato says.

The other person only sighs. I don't dare to move. If they find me here, I don't know what they're going to do.

A few seconds go by before I see, through the slot between the door and the wall, clothes thrown on the floor. I hear water running. They must be using the common showers, the ones I never dared to use back in my old high school.

Okay, so now I am feeling a little bit curious, and I move closer to the slot to see who the person is.

I see Cato from behind and I blush. I'm not a voyeur, but I find this entertaining. He's rubbing his hands all over his very muscular body. It takes me a lot, but I move a bit so I can see the other person.

It's Marvel. My cheeks turn red and I step back. Yet, I'm kind of... curious, really that is the word. I inch closer to have a better view. I only see him from behind but it's already quite entertaining.

Then, I see Cato moving closer to him. _What is going on ?_ I wonder.

The bigger boy wraps his arms around Marvel's waist, pressing his naked body against the other boy's. He starts kissing his neck.

"No, Cato, please... Please, not now." Marvel moans.

What's going on in here ? I don't understand anything. Before I can even wonder any more questions, I see Cato moving his hand down Marvel's body to grab his... What ?

Horrified, I step back. Marvel screams horrify me. Is Cato... raping him ?

"Stop, Cato... please stop !" the younger boy screams in pain. It is so horrible that I just can't feel aroused by this anymore.

Suddenly Marvel moans, and I hear Cato say : "You like that, huh ?"

How can he do that to him ? I put my hands on my ears to cover the screams but it's not enough. Cato's thrusts make the poor boy cry in pain. I feel so sorry for him. I can't go out to try and help him. I'm naked, and Cato is much stronger than I am. He'd beat me in a second. I can't help Marvel, as much as I'd want to. So I just... let it happen, looking down because I definitely can't watch this and because I'm ashamed.

Cato, laying on Marvel who himself is on the wet floor, gives him a few thrusts before moaning in pleasure, making me shake my head at the sight. "See you tomorrow." he says proudly as he pulls out. He gives Marvel a pat to his behind, then gets up.

I wait for him to get dressed again. Marvel is laying on the floor, his gaze locked on the wall. Slowly, he cowers. When Cato finally leaves the building, I grab my towel and rush out of the shower.

"Marvel..." I whisper.

His eyes move to meet mine. His eyes, red so much he has cried, could break my heart. He seems to want to say something, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a whimper. I bench over him, put my arms around him to help him to get sit. I wrap the towel around his shoulders.

"Pl... Please don't tell anyone." he stutters.

I'm surprised by what he said. "Marvel, of course I won't tell anyone, who do you think I am ?"

He sobs and pulls me into a hug. I'm surprised at first, but when he starts sobbing against my chest I gently pat his head.

I realize I'm still naked. And so is he.

"You need to shower." I say. He softly backs off and nods. He wipes the tears off of his face with his forearm. I help him to get up. I'm the only one with nothing to hide myself with here, but considering what had just happened it does not seem to matter to me.

I pull him under the shower head and make the water run. He hands the towel without saying a word.

"Do you have any clothes ?" I ask him, not facing him to leave him some privacy.

"Erm... I don't. They're all wet now."

"I'll go get some for you." I say. I take two dry towels on the pile. "Here is one for you."

He turns to see it as he washes his body. I don't look down to see the part of his body that is not hidden on my own either. I don't want to.

"Thank you, Peeta." he says.

I give him a sad smile before getting into the individual shower I was in, earlier. I dry off, then get dressed back.

When I get out of the shower in my bare feet, our eyes meet.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

I walk towards the wet zone, put my socks and shoes, and give him a last glance before getting out. I run towards the dormitory. I don't know why I do that, it's just that... I feel like I care about Marvel. And that I owe him, for making me feel happy again with the soccer session.

Soon, I get back into my room. Anary is sleeping on his bed, bless. I grab a few clothes of mine, a pair of socks and my second pair of shoes. I put them all in the first bag I find, then I run back to him.

OoO

"He's been doing it for five months now, after our jogging sessions when there's no one around." Marvel says as his gaze is locked at the horizon.

We're out, now sitting in the stadium bleachers. Now that he's fully dressed I can look at him without feeling embarrassed.

"How can he ? Why does he do that ?" I ask, confused. "He could do that to anyone."

He shrugs. "It's not something I can denounce. It's my punishment. Five months ago, he and I had a huge fight. He won. It's his way to remind me that he's the one who has the power, and he isn't even gay. Clove, Glimmer, Cato and me seem like a solid group. But it's not the case." he looks at me. "You really can't tell anyone. If Glimmer finds out..."

"She won't." I tell him. I can't think of how he managed to bear all of this for five months. "This has to stop, Marvel."

He looks at me, a worried look upon his face. He swallows and look elsewhere.

"I... I'm okay to join the team." I say.

He gazes back at me in surprise. "Really ?"

I nod. "Yeah..." I smile. "Really."

* * *

**AN :** I hope you liked the chapter... more than I liked to write it. Because let's face it the 'rape' scene was kind of hard to write. Mostly because it was horrible for me to. Please don't be too shocked. It was only to make Marvel and Peeta share a bond and a secret, because it sure will have an importance in the next chapters. Secrets are kind of the base of the fanfiction...

A quick question : How do you say, like, 'the room that belongs to Anary and me' ? is it like, 'Anary and I's room' ? Or more like "Anary and my room" ? :L

FYI I picked math for Haymitch's subject because at the high school I used to go, there was a math teacher that everyone knew for being alcoholic.

If you liked this second chapter, please review. Chapter three to come soon.

I mean you have no idea how much it makes my day when I discover your reviews, guys. Please leave one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**/!\ Please read**

A/N :

Ok erm... please don't say that I didn't put any warning for the shower scene. If you had read the AN you would have seen the warning that I put. *le sigh* I really start to regret writing this scene now... Moreover I rated the chapter M, and the story as well.

**This was the first and the last time I wrote a rape scene in my entire fucking life because now I feel freaking miserable. My apologies to everyone... :(**

I've never had so many reviews concerning the grammar. This is obviously something I'll never say enough, so just so you all know I'm french, so most of the time, I just write the sentences assuming they are correct. I've never felt like I was so unable to write something without making any grammar mistakes in my entire life. Well now it's done !

At the same time I didn't think I could get so many reviews for only 2 chapters. I mean, almost thirty ? That's what I got on one of my other fics after 5 chapters ! That was so unexpected ! Thank you so much. Mwah, mwah, mwah ! * smacks * I love you all.

**AN Shouts-out :**

**Shkoodles :** Thank you :) I'm still trying to improve my english.

**Anonanon :** In this chapter we will understand why he did what he did. But yeah. Fucktard.

**PurpleBoo : **I could never hate Cato either. But I made him 'nice' in every story I published so far. I wanted to change it a little. And haha, this song will give you nightmares !

**Smiles :** Everyone is in the middle I would say.

**GaaraRocks101 :** You'll see soon, but you're asking really good questions. I don't want to tell you more about this because you might be close to what i'm planning to do.

**Pikachu1132 :** Thank you :3

**SakuraDrops141 :** I actually did put a warning. Sorry if you didn't read the note, that's not my fault here...

**LabRat3000 : **Well I try to write as much as I can but I have like a billion other stories going on at the same time ^^ thank you :)

**London :** Oh my, you actually liked that scene ? You must be the only one. Thank you for liking my work. Thank you for reviewing all the chapters of all the stories I publish. Love you :)

**JHutchGirl :** Do you ? That's so great ! :D I mean, I honestly don't ship Marvel and Peeta, yet I think that Marvel/Peeta is hotter than Cato/Peeta. But I love Cato/Peeta too, don't get me wrong ! ^^

**LightningOnFire15 :** "Liv it up, liv it up, liv it..." Oh you meant keep it up ! Haha. Sorry for the bad joke. I hope you get the reference though ! Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**Marcus1233 :** Oh my, am I that bad in english ? :( Is there a good way to be crude ? you tell me not to take it the bad way but I don't know what you mean there.

Also, allow me to answer something at 'uggh you're english is bad, die !' I just chuckled reading that because... Because it's "YOUR" and not "YOU'RE" ! wait ! was that, like, a test or something ?

Everyone is in denial buddy, everyone ! (talking from experience)

**CapitolEffie :** Thank you for your suggestions :) Well talking from experience too I can say that a lot of gay persons I met are not all effeminate. I don't see myself effeminate either. It's not like in the series on Fox 'Glee' where every gay is labeled. You know. Kurt : the complete fag (I can't stand him.); Dave Karofsky : the guy in denial ; Blaine the attention whore (I stopped watching the show because it became the blaine show you know) ; sebastian : the whore. I met people exactly like that. I am not in any of those categories so I just want Peeta to be the same. You can be gay without being a tramp, a attention whore, a fag, or in denial. :)

Also, don't cry ! the other story has not ended ! I just updated it yesterday, and I'm thinking about the perfect ending for it. It won't come until two, three chapters maybe. Or even more. I would like to make it last, shine, sparkle. Ok I'm gonna shut up now ~

**YoungArtist77:** I truly am sorry to have disappointed you. I just hope it does not happen again

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 3

I grab my cellphone in my pocket, and look at the time. "It's close to midnight." I whisper.

Marvel really looks good in the hoodie I gave him.

"I didn't tell you everything." he says. "There's no one else I can talk to about this, and since you know the first half of the story..." He looks up at me. "I feel like I can trust you."

I nod. Where is he going ?

"At first... it wasn't what you saw tonight."

I frown. "What do you mean ?"

He swallows and looks down. "I mean that... it wasn't like _that_." he blushes.

"Like a rape ?" I ask.

"Don't use that word !" he exclaims.

"That's what it was..." I wince.

He sighs. "Well... not at first. I kind of used to like... doing it back then."

I let my jaw drop in surprise. I don't find any word to say so I just look in the opposite direction. I really wasn't expecting that.

"He knew I did. But after a couple of months I told him it had to stop. I... I love Glimmer. It had to end. But he didn't stop."

I frown. "So... what are you, bisexual ?"

He looks at me, worried. He swallows. "I don't think so. I'm straight. It was just... weird. Cato is the type of guy that makes you forget that you're straight, you know ?" he lets a few seconds go by before adding : "I just hope that... it's not a problem for you."

His sudden misery is heartbreaking. I shake my head to tell him not to worry. "We should come back to the dormitory, Marvel." He nods.

As we walk towards the dorm, I understand that Cato's behavior wasn't that violent the times before. What he did tonight was the first time he forced Marvel.

When I finally am in front of his room, he turns to face me.

"Thank you for everything." he whispers. "I'll give you your hoodie back tomorrow."

"You should keep it." I answer. "It suits you better than it does on me."

He seems surprised. "Oh... thanks, I guess." He opens his door and whispers not to wake his room mate up : "See you tomorrow, Peeta, okay ?"

I smile and nod. "Sleep well."

"You too, Peeta Mellark."

OoO

As much as I would like to 'sleep well', I can't. My gaze is locked on the ceiling.

I feel like Marvel was about to tell me he was bisexual. I can't think of anything else. I know that usually I would have thought "This is my chance !" but... no.

I just can't picture myself crushing on a guy I just saw being sexually assaulted, especially if he's currently in love with a girl.

Slowly, I fall asleep, closing my eyes softly.

OoO

We start today with a History class. I sit in the front, like yesterday. Marvel comes and sits next to me. I realize he's wearing the hoodie I gave him. It makes me smile. He looks at me and smiles back. I don't ask him how he's doing. No point : I already know the answer. So we talk and act like nothing happened yesterday.

Mrs. Trinket, at the beginning of the class, openly gives me an assignment as my punishment for what I told her yesterday. She talks about it like it will be difficult, then she hands me the paper. I look at the subject : "the cold war". I don't like this subject. Yet the questions do not seem to be too difficult. I fold it and put it in my bag. Mrs Trinket has been nice on this once : I can tell she appreciated the fact that I came to apologize.

The hour goes by, and soon, we have to leave the room to go to the mathematics class.

Once again, we work together. Marvel really seems to be back to his usual self, and I'm glad. The exercises are difficult, and Mr. Abernathy still doesn't help us. It seems like he never will. A smell of alcohol fills the room. It gives me an headache.

"Peeta... are you okay ?" Marvel asks, worried as he sees my white face.

I swallow and nod. "I'm just feeling a little tired, and this smell gives me headache."

"You'll get used to it." he smirks.

I chuckle, trying to get over the little pain I'm feeling.

As I reach for my pen, our hands touch one another. It's no big deal, but it's awkward.

I think that it's safe to say that everything can be considered as awkward with me, isn't it ? ...

I look up at him. He's benching over his sheet of paper, working on it.

I grab the pen and get back to work.

"There's a soccer game in two weeks. Another team will come here. I hope you'll be ready because if we win this game, we're the victors of the whole season."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm ready. When will I meet our team ?"

"This afternoon, after classes."

OoO

At lunch, I find Anary and Leera sitting next to each other at a table. I take my own food and sit with them. I see Marvel in a corner. We don't sit together, it's something we silently decided. Because publicly, we only talk to each other because of what happened yesterday. Our only links are we're in the same class and in the same team. Publicly, we're not friends, just colleagues. It's better to keep the secret that way.

Anary crack a few jokes that make Leera laugh. I look at the two of them, one after the other. I would swear they have a crush on each other. Since I kind of introduced them to one another they spend all their time together. Well, ok, it has only been three days, but still. We talk some time together before I announce them I'm in the soccer team.

"You're what ?" Anary says. "I've been trying to get into that team for months before letting it go ! H-How did you do ?"

Leera laughs, but stops as I look down. "What is it ?" she asks.

I shrug, trying to act like it's no big deal : "Marvel asked me if I wanted to be part of the team. That's all."

Anary seems shocked. "Do you even know how to play ?"

It makes me smile lightly. "You should just come to see our practice this afternoon."

He nods. "I sure will."

Leera laughs again. "I'll be there too."

OoO

"So... that's the new guy, huh ?" a big guy asks Marvel. "C'mon Marvel, we don't need a midget, we need a player."

Everyone in the lockers room laughs, Cato included. I roll my eyes.

"Very funny, Thresh." Marvel says calmly. "But what we need is to be a very bonded team. That's why during today's practice we will train in two times. We will split in two groups. In the first time, we play as we would play during a game. In the first time, me and Peeta will exchange our teams so everyone at the end of the day will have been able to see how he plays. Am I clear ?" he asks. No answer. Everyone is skeptical. "Am I clear, guys ?" he shouts, and even I am surprised my his peak of authority.

"Yes." everyone mumbles.

"Good." All the boys start changing in their training uniform.

I frown and walk towards Marvel. "I don't have a uniform." I tell him.

"I know, yours is in your locker right here." he tells me as he points a locker with his index. "Here's the key."

I take it and move towards the locker to open it. I look at the brand new uniform, waiting for me, on a hanger. I take it and hugs it tightly. I missed having a uniform.

I put it down and grab the collar of my shirt. I frown, something is wrong. No one is talking. I turn on my heels and see that every guy in the locker is looking at me. Some are already in their training uniform, some are shirtless. I swallow and asks : "What's the matter ?"

They chuckle. Thresh steps toward me to talk to me : "Well, newbie. We all wanted to see what you got under your shirt."

"I bet he has no abs." some random boy say. The others nod.

I look at him in defiance. I grab my shirt and take it off. For once I am glad I have worked out and practiced a lot since I was a kid because the smirks all fade from their faces, even Cato's.

"Cato, he has better abs than you." Thresh starts laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys." I say as I put my training shirt on. "But it seems like you lost your bet."

Thresh is dying from laughter. The boy in the back can't say a word. I look down at his abs : they're nothing compared to mine.

Cato shakes his head and starts undressing too. I look elsewhere because I have seen enough of his anatomy for the whole year if not my whole life. I spot Marvel in the corner of the room. He smirks at me. I blush and keeps putting on my training uniform.

It's kind of weird to be here during the day now that I think about it. Only yesterday was committed a rape - Marvel would slap me if I told him that again. It's sure that if he wasn't reluctant to have intercourse so far, Cato might have thought that he wasn't serious when he told him to stop. Yet he left him naked, crying alone on the wet floor. I don't know how Marvel can forgive him that.

Suddenly as I look at Marvel I just want to cuddle him, to tell him that everything is going to be ok. But what for ? I shake my head and close my locker.

I'm ready to go now. I follow some other members of the team outside. The sun is shining bright today. I see Anary and Leera on the bleachers. Leera waves at me before Anary gives her the 'don't you dare waving at him' look. I wave at them anyway. I can't be mad at him for being kind of jealous. Yet I've been practicing soccer for years. I smile at Anary. I want us to be friends, I really do. So I don't want him to be mad about something that futile.

He seems to understand that, sighs and grins at me. That's all I needed. I steps towards Marvel.

He starts giving his instructions for the training and split us in two teams. I'm in Thresh's team for now, with other boys I don't know.

The game starts. The other team thinks I can't play ? Let's show them what I can do, then.

Marvel gives me a sympathetic nod before kicking off.

We start running. Then comes true happiness. I feel like being part of a team again, like I used to several months ago.

I can tell that at first my team mates are reluctant to my presence and prefer playing without giving me the ball. Yet, after five minutes, I finally manage to get the ball thanks to Thresh who gives it to me.

I hear him saying behind me : "Let's see what you're worth."

I play almost on my own, feeling that I'm in control of the ball now. I avoid the players of the other team. Soon, I shoot a goal. I see that everyone is starting to consider that maybe I'm not that bad.

"Beginner's luck" Cato says as we start again.

"You wish." I answer.

Soon, the other players of my team trust me enough to give me the ball. I score a couple times. We're winning ! Oh, not only because of me, but also thanks to my team mates. They're good too. This is a teamwork, I couldn't do it without them.

There, we goal again. I realize we win by 5-2 so far.

"Time to switch !" Marvel announces.

Since his team has green shirts, and mine, red ones, we have to change. He moves towards me and takes off his shirt. I try not to look for too long, but I can't help noticing his very fine abs. "Here" he tells me as he hands me the shirt. I take mine off too and we exchange our clothes.

His shirt smells good. I realize mine must stink because of the sweat... But like everyone's. Yet I feel a little bit uncomfortable with him wearing a shirt I just sweated in.

My team is a little bit reluctant to let me go. Yet Marvel is a very good player too. He didn't become captain by chance, did he ?

Once again, my new team is reluctant at letting me play. But what am I surprised by is that Cato finally gives me the ball. I go straight to the cages, him watching my back, and score.

My current team starts to see that I'm an asset. Now, everyone lets me the chance to play, and soon, we score. And again. And again. Among the 7 points our team scored, 4 were by me, 2 by Cato and one by another boy - whose name is Finnick. Leera is going crazy in the bleachers. Anary is soon joining her. I notice that there are more and more people in the bleachers. Are they watching us ?

I don't want the practice to end. We switch teams again, this time, with Thresh. For the first time, I'm in Marvel's team.

Cato seems worried as I leave the team. He's doing perfect on his own, so I don't really see why.

Marvel scores as many times as me : 3 times each. But still, I'm the one who runs the fastest.

This must be one of the best afternoons I've ever had.

"Hey, kiddo, you rock ! With you, we sure we will win next saturday's game !" Finnick shouts, and soon all the team is screaming my name. I turn my head just in time to see Finnick come to me and press his lips on mine. I don't have much time to react because he backs off already, and starts laughing. So does everyone, and I start laughing too.

I once heard that kissing your teammates after a victory is something common during sport games, so I just let it go and enjoy the moment.

"Pee-ta ! Pee-ta !" every one is screaming. Cato comes. Is he going to try and kiss me too ? He lifts me with his strong arms, and for a moment I wonder what he's trying to do. He places me on his back. I wrap my arms his neck, on his chest. I lean.

"Am I not too heavy ?" I ask him.

He turns his head. Our noses touch. He smiles at me and shakes his head. "No, don't worry."

I straighten. Cato yells my name and the other repeat it. The bleachers are full, and I can hear Anary yell "That's my room mate !"

So for once, I forget my shyness and take Thresh's shirt off and shake it with my hand, only making every one scream more. Finnick takes his' too, and soon the others do too.

I look at the electronic clock. It's 6pm. "Let's shower shall we ?" Cato asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

It's so weird, because the only face of Cato I know is the violent one. Yet, now he seems nicer.

I spot flashes from the bleachers, people must be taking pictures of us. Still with me on his back, Cato enters in the lockers room, followed by some players. Most of them are still playing outside.

I'm in this weird state of happiness, when nothing can make me fall of my cloud. I take a towel and start to undress. As everyone does too, I realize I've never been naked before a guy before, or even saw a boy naked – except yesterday night, of course. Yet I don't pay attention and participates in the common shower.

Cato, who is showering next to me, starts talking to me while other sing songs about our next victory. "I would never have guessed you were that good."

I chuckle and look down, blushing. I don't know why, but it's like I totally forgot what I saw yesterday. "Thank you." I whisper.

"We will win with you in the team, that's for sure." he tells me, and I look back at him.

"You're good too." I tell him, not so sure where the conversation is going.

The ones that were showering with us start leaving the shower to get dressed in the room next door. Cato slowly moves towards me. I suddenly feel my heart beat faster and faster. Is he going to force me to have sex ?

"Welcome on the team" he whispers in my ear. I feel his breath on my neck.

He backs a bit, only to put his lips on mine for a short time, in the same way as Finnick did.

"What the fuck ?" a voice says. I push Cato away and look to my left. My heart misses a beat when my eyes fall on Marvel, looking at us in shock.

"Marvel" I try to explain.

"Drop it." he says. He quickly grabs a towel and goes in one of the individual showers.

I look back at Cato. He smirks. Oh, he did that on purpose ! To drive Marvel crazy ! Because it's obvious that Marvel still has feelings for Cato. "How could you do that ?" I yell at the older boy.

"To piss the both of you off !" he laughs as he comes out of the shower room.

I look back at the closed door where Marvel is showering, or doing something else, maybe – crying ?

I knock. "Marv' ?"

"Don't use that nickname !" he answers harshly from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry... Marvel."

"I trusted you." he says. "I really did, how could you do that ? You're a whore !"

I'm so shocked by the violence of his words that I can't find anything to answer. I stutter incomprehensible things, and suddenly the door opens as several players step in. Some laugh at the sight of my naked body. I just turn and grab a towel that I put around my wrist. I leave the room.

OoO

When I finally join my room, I feel tired as hell.

"Look !" Anary says, in front of his computer.

I sigh and come next to him on his bed. "What is that ?" I ask.

He turns the computer so I can see. He's on Facebook, and there is like a hundred pictures of me running with the ball, shooting, scoring, putting my hands in the air. Not a hundred, of course, but a lot. "Who put that online ?" I ask, a little bit worried.

"Leera. She had her camera earlier, so she took a lot of pictures of you."

"I can see that."

"She wanted me to ask you if you could accept her on Facebook."

I sigh once again and grab my own computer. I log on and see a bunch of alerts. I frown : I don't remember the last time I checked my account.

I accept Leera's invitation in a first time, then I look at my alerts. My name is on every picture, and soon, I get a lot of invites. "Woah, who are all these people ?"

Anary comes to see what I am talking about. "Here, that girl is in your class, I think. And him, in mine. That guy, I don't know him..."

That is how I became popular in Panem High.

But the only attention I wanted was Marvel's... and sadly, it was the only one I had not.

* * *

Ok so I absolutely have no idea how to play soccer because I never played it in my entire life so I kinda shortened the moment. Sorry if this chapter is kind of fucked up. :(

SO ? It's a triangle, I told you it would be one.

Please review. Really, please do, nothing makes me happier than seeing your messages. Even if it's just a 'I like it' or 'I hate it !' it's great. Ok, maybe not the hateful one, though

I take requests, so... don't hesitate to review and write what/who you would like to see more and I might do it in the next chapter.

See you guys next time.

Love, AllenCampbell


	4. Chapter 4

**/!\ Please read**

**- Like the DUMBFUCK that I am I published the chapter right before the black out. So finally I decided to put if off. So here it is again. I'm sorry **

- As Marvel is barely described in the book, it's really amazing for me to build him a personality around what we already know about him. I don't know, I just... love writing this story.

- My contract at the supermarket I'm working at expires on the 16th of July. Therefore if the stories I'm currently writing keep on going, they will be better because I'll have more time to develop them.

- I'm so caught up with this story that I'm starting to get the writer's block with 'My universe...' so I just keep on writing this one until I manage to write the moment that I want.

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**Collie4Life :** My dear beta, I am so glad to hear from you ! :) Ha, yeah, it stresses me over anything. The grammar mistakes. I'm going to rip my hair off someday. This is very nice from you to say that anyway, it's true -at least I think so- that I improved my english since then. Proud of it, I am not, but thanks :) -wow did I just spoke like Yoda ? - And the rape scene was very important to my opinion. For the rest of the fic. But you'll see soon enough ! And yeah. Thank you for the support. I was kind of crushed when a lot of people started complaining about the lack of warning when it actually happened to be one. Anyway, thank you. I really am glad to have you reviewing my fic, I had no idea you were reading it. It's true that we haven't 'talk' in a long time, but since I work 36h/week I don't really have time to make you beta the fic. So please don't take it personally, because your work was admirable, and quality. Thank you a lot, once again. :) x

**Surprise92 :** Haha, thank you very much. It will happen soon enough don't worry ;)

**Smiles :** Well no I've never played soccer before. Only once in the playground school but I fucked it up. Sorry :L

**JHutchGirl :** Thanks :) also thank you for sticking with me and reading all my fics :) x

**GeekWithHeart :** Aw I missed you ! :) Yeah, I need to make Peeta a little hesitant. ^^

**Anonanon :** Cato kind of sees life as a big joke. At least he considers highschool as a big joke, that's for sure.

**LightningOnFire15 :** This is the second time this question is asked. I can't really answer it without revealing all the plot... but yes. Gale will have an appearance. ;) Curious is good. I like curious.

**Pikachu1132 :** I don't... I'm not really fond of Adele actually. I just thought the title fitted the story. ^^

**London :** I don't really like AU highschool either, but... idk. I just felt like writing this one. I don't think you're a creep haha, I would never. I just wanted to thank you for reviewing everytime :) Same as the comment just above. I don't really like Adele, but the title of the song fitted with the story. I thought so, at least.

**CapitolEffie :** Santana is the only one I liked :D Yeah. Peeta is around 5,5 to the Kingley scale. Marvel is like me, between gay and bi (around 4/4,5). As for Cato... I don't know yet. 2,5 on the same scale. Excuse me if you don't know this scale though, but I did the test with a friend of mine. (It's funny because all my close girl-friends are either gay, either bi.) anyway. Thought you should know ! If you're bisexual then I guess you really can understand Marvel in this. I love him though :3

**Joshua Harper :** I'm not innocent at all haha xD But I guess I could write smut. It's just that sometimes I don't feel comfortable with writing it. But this story might have smut in one of the next chapters, it really depends on my mood. Yeah I get that you don't endorse the 'rape' scene. Who does ? Not me. Alexander Ludwig... Oh boy. *faints* It's like my fucking crush. I can't get over him.

**Endless93 :** Hi there ! Welcome, then ! :) thank you for being so supportive ! :D And, erm. If you're considering reading my other fics, don't really bother reading Our cabin in the woods, that was messed up. It's been a long time since I last updated Different kind of Hunger as well... But My universe will never be the same is, I think, my best fanfiction ever. (I mean, among the 5.) Therefore if you want, you should definitely read this one.

**GaaraRocks101 :** Popular and happy Peeta makes me happy too. Thanks for reviewing Faith ! :D Love that name btw, one of the characters from my novel is called Faith too :P

**PurpleBoo :** I once had a BetaReader, it was Collie4Life. Gosh he was quality ! But I don't really have time to make him correct every chapter. **On July 16****th**** it's official, my job is finished and I'll have more time to write and to make correct everything. **Hell yeah. There will be one or two more soccer scenes... Because the game will be important. Very.

**LabRat3000 :** Actually the kiss thing is something I read on the site of the most famous gay magazine in France (It's called 'Têtu', which means 'stubborn'). Anyway, on this website I read that it was getting a common thing somewhere. Never in France ! France is a very conservative country, full of assholes and ignorants. It's for a reason that no one knows that i'm gay at work. You know ? This is not something that you can be proud of. In France, two players kissing would be only frowned upon. That would never happen ^^ Shit country is shit.

**SakuraDrops141 :** Oh, okay. I don't know, I didn't want to scare the shit out of everyone. And I tell you I hated writing this scene D: I don't usually read a lot of fics other than Peeto ones and so far I haven't been in this situation.

**YoungArtist77 :** Oh, really ? I'm glad to read that I really thought you were disappointed. I would bang some of my reviewers though

You sleep 18 hours a day ? You don't know your luck, girl. I haven't seen the movie but really heard of it. Haha no I won't make any rape scene again. Don't you worry. LITTLE DOVE

I like reviews like yours, that are all over the place. All over the place is good. Thank you so much. Love :) x

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 4

One week has gone by. Marvel still won't talk to me. But I became everyone's favorite, so it kind of helps me to accept it.

The game is in three days. I've been practicing every day with the team after the classes. Of course, I've tried to avoid Cato.

Marvel sticks with Glimmer. Their relationship is getting weirder and weirder, I don't know what to think about it. I tried to sit next to him during classes, but he just won't stay with me.

Anary and Leera are getting closer and closer. But the three of us still hang out together. It's really weird for me because now that I'm kind of known by a lot of students here, everyone wants to hang with me. Yet I prefer to stick with my true friends. What kind of friend would I be if I just forgot them ?

Yet it hurts me because I want Marvel to know that I didn't looked to kiss Cato in the shower, that it's him who did it. I feel weird about this. Of course Marvel didn't mind when Finnick kissed me. Because kissing a team mate _fully dressed_ on the field can be considered as a demonstration of joy and friendship. But seeing a boy kissing his team mate, both naked in the shower, can only make you think that the two are screwing each other. That is what I would have thought. And probably what Marvel thinks. I've never been seen as a tramp before. It hurts, because I'm not.

On Facebook, I receive more and more requests every day. Back in my old high school, I barely had a few classmates as friends, and some people in the school that I kind of knew. It's the same now, I don't really know anyone, but everyone send me invitations. I'm glad, sort of. I feel liked for the first time in my life.

I enter in the French classroom. Everyone is laughing. I don't know if it's for me, but as a reflex, I turn my head to see if something is written on the board.

I guess I was right. Someone wrote : "Marvel Altman takes it in the ass."

"Who wrote that ?" I yell. Thank god, Marvel is not here yet. "Clove, did you write that ?" I ask. She giggles, and so does everyone. I throw my bag on the table and grab a sponge to erase it, starting by the end.

That's at this moment that Marvel enters. Everyone starts laughing their asses off.

I swallow and look at the boy. He acknowledges me, then he looks at the board. His jaw drops and he looks back at me. He drops his bag and I see tears appearing on his eyes. "You'll never stop trying to hurt me won't you ?" he lets out before leaving the room.

I look at my classmates. "Happy ?" I ask.

I rush out of the room and follow Marvel. "Wait !" I yell at him to make him stop.

"What ?" he shouts, furious. "Haven't you done enough ? Are you trying to destroy my entire life ?"

"I didn't wrote that, okay ?"

"Then who did ?" he yells, and the expression on his eyes hurts me, but not as much as he's hurting himself.

"How would I know, I got here just before you and I tried to erase the message."

His face relaxes a bit. "Really ? Why would you do that ?" he frowns.

"Because..." I sigh and look down. "I... care about you."

"No, you don't ! Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed Cato !"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, for God's sake ! Come on, Marvel, deep inside you, you know that !"

He seems angry but doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "And why did you decide to erase the message then ?"

"Because..." I sigh : it's time for me to tell him. "I know how it feels. This happened to me in my old high school, Marvel, and that's the reason why I changed." I look up at him and smile sadly : "Didn't see that coming did you ?"

"Re-really ?" he stutters. I nod. "Peeta I had no idea..." he says as he steps towards me. "I'm so sorry..."

"Marv'..." I whisper as he hugs me tightly. "Don't be sorry, please." I back. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise" he smiles.

"Let's erase that stupid message on the board, shall we ?" I ask.

OoO

After this morning's classes, I left Marvel. he wanted to talk with Glimmer.

I am currently working at the library. Everything is quiet, and I'm alone at my table, working on my french lesson.

I hear whispers behind the shelf just in front of me, but I don't pay any attention, thinking that the two persons must be working together on something, until I hear Marvel's name. I put my pen quietly on the table and try to listen to what they are saying.

"Marvel ? Marvel who ?" one voice asks.

"You know ! the captain of the soccer team ! In Peeta Mellark's class."

"Oh, I see, Marvel Altman."

"Yeah, that's him. Well, I heard that Glimmer and him... wait.. you know who I am talking about, right ? Marvel's girlfriend, Glimmer Jason."

"Yeah, the bimbo."

"Haha" the voice chuckles. "Yes, totally."

"What about them ?"

"You know they're known as the 'unbreakable couple', right ?"

"Yeah, I've heard of that."

"Well... their relationship is struggling since someone wrote that message on the board."

"Oh ! yeah, I've heard of that ! You think they're gonna break up ?"

Who's talking ? Probably people who know me but that I don't know once again...

"I don't know, if Marvel really takes it in the ass, probably !"

The two giggle.

"How about you just mind your own business ?" I hear myself saying.

The two of them goes silent as I pack my stuff, grab my bag and leave. I don't want to hear this.

I still don't know who wrote that message, and truth be told, I really want to know who this is. But he knows about Marvel... so who could that be ?

This afternoon's classes are English, History, and Economy. I still have half a hour until lunch break. As I walk towards the cafeteria, I run into Glimmer. She's crying and doesn't even look at me.

"Glimmer, wait !" Marvel shouts.

I turn my head, just in time to see him sue the girl in the corridor. I frown. Are they having a fight ? He grabs her wrist. She shakes her arm to get rid of him. "Get off of me !" she yells. "Don't talk to me. Ever, okay ?"

What's her problem ? Why is she mad at him ? She runs in the corridor, and Marvel sighs.

"What was that ?" I ask. Marvel turns his head to face me in surprise.

"I don't know, Peeta, it's Glimmer, she... I think she just dumped me."

"What ? Why ?" I ask, concerned for my friend. I feel happy and unhappy at the same time. Happy because I hate Glimmer. She doesn't deserve a guy like Marvel. Unhappy because it makes Marvel sad, and I can't enjoy something that makes my friend feel like shit. What happened to the unbreakable couple ?

"She said that she couldn't be with someone who was screwing boys."

"I... I can't believe it. It's just a rumor, she has no proof !"

He shakes his head. "There's a video."

My eyes pop. "A video ? You mean, you and... ?"

I imagine the worse. A sextape ?

"God no." he says. I'm relieved. "Someone took you and me on tape while we were talking about it. The person sent it to her by email."

"Who the fuck could that be ?"

He shrugs sadly. "If only I knew..."

"We have to find out who it is, Marvel." I say in a serious tone. "The person who sent the video obviously is the one who wrote the message on the board."

"You... You're right." he sighs.

"Didn't Glimmer said who sent the video ?"

He shakes his head.

I come up with an idea. "Do you know Glimmer's password ?"

He frowns. "After 2 years together, of course I do."

"Then I think I have an idea, Marvel, but you're gonna have to trust me."

He chuckles. "I already do."

OoO

"Then I told him -you're not gonna believe it- you can shove it up to your... Hey what are you two doing here ?" the girl asks us, and her friend look at us as well.

I glance at Anary. That girl definitely had weird conversations.

"We're here to work with Leera." Anary answers. "Don't you know she's in my class ? In _Peeta's class _?" he totally lies.

The two girls slowly look back at me. "Peeta... Mellark ?"

I nod, hiding my satisfaction.

"Why hello there." the second girl says. "What can I do for you ?"

"I think he just told you." I chuckle.

"... Right."

The two girls must have never seen a boy in the girl's dormitory... Not to say two boys.

"So... Where is Leera Harsian's room ?"

"Oh... we might tell you if you spend some time with us..."

That was predictable.

"Yeah, sure." I fake a smile.

Horny girls... the worse. Yet if I want my cover to stand I have to fake liking girls.

It makes me think that Marvel knows what happened in my old high school but he never asked if that was true or not. That's for the best. But at some point I might have to tell him. He's straight, yet he slept with a boy more times than I ever did - since I never slept with anyone... - so I think it would not really bother him. I hope.

While I pretend to enjoy the company of the two girls, Marvel sneaks up behind them without being noticed.

When he's finally out of our sight, Anary tells me : "Peeta, it's time to go. We really should go study right now."

I love how Anary accepted right away to help me. He's a true friend. Leera accepted as well, it's nice to see that I can count on them. They don't know Marvel very well, nor know why we have to access to Glimmer's room but they understood it mattered to me.

"You're right, Anary. Ladies, it has been a pleasure." I lie.

The two girls sigh as I leave their side.

"See you soon !" one of them say at the moment we turn to the left.

"Yeah, sure..." I mumble, making Anary chuckle.

We join Leera and Marvel, waiting for us.

Leera knocks on Glimmer's door. "Glimmer ? Can I borrow your eye liner ?"

I frown. That's all what she found as an excuse to knock ? Luckily, we have no answer.

Without surprise, though. We chose to come at 6pm because Glimmer is at the gym right now.

Marvel still has a key of her room. He opens the door.

"Stay outside to keep watch." I tell Leera and Anary. Pretend to be doing something."

When I enter in, I see that Marvel has already turned his ex's laptop on. He types the password.

On the screen appears an ugly background with three pictures of Glimmer in a pink dress. In one of them she is smiling, in the other she is blowing a kiss, and in the last one, she's jumping with a stupid grin up on her face.

"Is that for real ?" I say to myself but Marvel chuckles.

"I'm afraid so, she wouldn't change it for anything."

He opens Hotmail and types Glimmer's address and password.

"She received three emails today" Marvel sees. "One of them from a clothes store, the other one is from her mother, and the last one, from... Oh."

"What ?" I frown. I lean. "From _blockeduser_. Try this one."

"That's it" Marvel says as the mail appears on the screen, "that's definitely it."

_Hey Glimmer, I just thought you should see that video._

_Sincerely, a friend_

"A friend, my ass" Marvel says as he opens the video.

We see him and me talking in the bleachers. We're from behind. Marvel says : "It was just... weird. _Tcccccchhht _is the type of guy that makes you forget that you're straight, you know ? I just hope that... it's not a problem for you."

The video stops. "Oh my..." I say. I glance at Marvel. His face is oddly expressionless, I wonder what he's thinking. "Marv' ?"

"I'm gonna take that bastard down" he simply says.

I sadly smile. Whoever sent this purposely cut the part when we say that Cato forced him, and took off Cato's name as well.

"You think it could be Cato ?" I ask.

"No, it can't be him. He doesn't want... "this" to be known, it has to be someone else."

Someone knock. "Hurry ! Glimmer is coming back !"

Marvel and I share an alarmed look. He closes the video, the browser tab, and turns off Glimmer's computer. We both get out of the room. He locks it.

Leera says : "Go, just go !"

The three of us run in the corridor. I hear Glimmer and her roommate talking a few meters behind, in another corridor maybe.

Luckily we reach the door in time and without meeting anyone.

"So you guys have what you wanted ?" Anary asks.

"Kind of." Marvel answers. "Thanks for your help, man."

Anary smiles. "Anytime."

OoO

We're in our room, it's close to 11pm. I'm on my bed.

"So, erm..." Anary says, in the dark. "What was all that for ?" he asks.

I sigh. "You know... he wanted to do something with her computer, that's all. See if she has dumped him because she's in love with someone else, so he went to look if she had messages of a guy." I lie.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that, Peeta ?" he says. "I mean no, actually, you're a very good liar. But not to me. Please, tell me."

I sigh. "It's complicated."

"Does it have something to do with what people say about him ?"

I don't answer.

"Fine." he mumbles.

"I'm sorry, Anary... I swore to him."

"What exactly is your relationship, Peeta ? It's not like you and me. It's different, I can see that." I remain silent. "Don't tell me you're the guy who screws him."

"God, no !" I yell, maybe a little too loud.

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Anary... You don't annoy me, it's just..." I hesitate. "Promise me not to tell anything. Not even to Leera. Remember, she's the one who told everybody I answered back to my teacher."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I remember. Tell me, your secret is safe."

I take a deep breath.

"This is something I never told to anyone, Anary, except my father." I let a few seconds go by. "I like... I like boys."

I got no answer. After a few seconds, I say : "Please, Anary... Say something."

"I-I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this. But.. Do you... Like me or something ?" he asks.

"Not more than as a friend." I answer.

He sighs in relief.

"But I like Marvel." I let out to answer his question. "A lot."

"Oh... So you're the one who fucks him ?"

"I am not !" I snap back. Okay, I wish I was, but this is not something I will say.

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me or laugh at me for that."

He chuckles. "No, I'm not like that."

"Thanks. Talking about _you_, now. You never had a crush on Glimmer, did you ?"

"I never said I had one." he giggles.

"True. But you have one on Leera."

"Erm, not true !" He gasps. I laugh. "Fine. It's true, I... Like her."

"I knew it !"

We both laugh. I'm glad he is not afraid of me and what I am.

We talk a lot - more like whispers because it's past 11.

It's weird that I've been able to tell him I liked Marvel. Because I just realized it myself. I really like him, that's true. He gave me my chance to be a soccer player again. Without him I would still be the newbie of the school. Now everyone knows me at 'Peeta Mellark, the soccer player'. Marvel is really nice to me, he trusted in me when no one else did, even though he was jealous when Cato kissed me. But jealous of whom ? Me, of course. He wanted to be the one that Cato kissed. I'm not the type of guy that makes you forget that you're straight. Cato is.

And I must admit that I find Marvel pretty hot. His curly brown hair is so cute I want to play with it, as childish as it sounds. He has beautiful eyes too. And a very, very fine body as well.

I didn't look at his... manhood while he was naked. Maybe I should have... No ! I did the right thing.

But as I fall asleep, I just keep thinking that some day, after the practice, that could happen...

What the hell, brain ?

* * *

What the fuck happened... Did I just published 3 chapters, 3 nights in a row ? Oh my god.

I'm dying – kinda. Work is very stressful. When I get back my fingers are shaking. I mean, really ? Fingers shaking ? I must be in a state previous to death. But if I'm gonna die... I WANNA STILL BE MEH. So... yeah. Even though I'm dying, I stay true to myself and keep on writing.

You guys made it to 18 reviews last time. I mean I really was not expecting it.

Thank you again, and please, review. Please ?

More to come soon

See you guys next time. Love, AllenCampbell


	5. Chapter 5

**/!\ Please read the A/N**

- Warning : this chapter is rated M (for your pleasure) No rape scene, don't worry ;) I decided to try once again to write smut... I don't know what the result is. It might be awful. Yours to tell.

- Beware for the mindfuck. Because this chapter will be blowing your mind literally. Rumors are kind of lies... So you'll see. Someone is playing around. It won't be like "A" in Pretty Little Liars. But as you might have understood, there's a stalker around here. Who can Peeta trust ?

- The triangle is setting up... Phew !

- As this story is about highschool students I remind you of something. We did crazy stuff. Not necessarily sexual, of course. But crazy stuff. I remember my last year of highschool. (that was last year. In france you finish highschool at the age of eighteen). During that year, to compensate all the shit that happened to me – that would be too long to explain, but let's keep it short, I don't exaggerate anything when I say I had the crappiest year you could ever imagine – so anyway I compensated all that shit by doing crazy stuff. I brought my ukulele at school once and with friends we sang in the corridors while I was playing. During break between two classes me and some friends would, like, go and sing the same song everyday at the same hour. I'm sure you can relate. So the characters of this fic will have some crazy moments too in the next chapter. Mwahahah

**A/N Shouts-out : **

**JHutchGirl** : Thank you ! I hope this chapter pleases you as well.

**Holding Out For A Hero** : Haha, this little sentence totally made my day ! Thank you so much :)

**CapitolEffie**: Forgive me if I wrote 4,5. Here in france the decimals are behind a comma. I meant 4.5. Meaning that I'm between gay and bi.

I knoow, right ? The random girls are totally me. Just kidding, but it sounds like the type of things I could say to my friends. As for Glimmer's background I cracked up a little bit. I imagined : what could a stupid slut have as her background ? So... yeah. That's why. xD

**GeekWithHeart**: This... Peeta/Marvel thing is totally new for me too, and as confusing. Don't worry, the main ship kinda changes in this chapter ;)

**Cray-Crayperson**: Oops ! Couldn't do it 4 times in a row. Yet I honestly think my update rhythm is not bad... right ?

**London**** : **I did not really say I didn't like Adele... Did I ? :O yet I just thought that I didn't worship her as a lot of people do, I think that sometimes she's a little bit overrated if you want my opinion. She enjoys her "diva" image too much. I've seen her during award ceremonies, she acts superior to anyone, like she fucking own the place, and like she's better than all the other singers. She doesn't have any respect, that's kind of why I despise her. (Yeah, I don't dislike people for no reason as you can see xD) I hope this update makes your day happy too :3

**LS **: Don't worry I understood your review perfectly. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too !

**Joshua Harper**: To me, Alexander Ludwig is like the hottest guy on earth. Among the cast of Hunger Games it's the same even though people say that Josh is hot too. I honestly think that Josh is more "cute" than "hot" - even though I have a big crush on the guy as well. Yet I think that Alexander is kind of a prick... I don't really know. He's fucking hot and stuff, but let's fact it, did you see how he acts in public ? :( And about the innocence... I'm the same !

**LabRat3000 :** Don't die just now ! Here is the chapter. I saved your life ! There is nothing to be careful for anyway. I look like shit everyday of the week though, no wonder why... I just want my job to end. I wouldn't say France is homophobic but the government is. Or used to be. I have hopes with our new president. I just... wish he could allow the gay marriage already. Yeah I figured that the video could be a good thing to add to the story. Do your friends understand you when you talk in french ? :D

**Leyvaten-Wench**** :** Welcome to my band wagon ! Yay ! Don't be sure about my Marvel just yet. He might surprise you ! No, the team they're playing against won't be Gale's. I wanted it to for a while, but I have not to if I want something to happen right away. You'll see.

**Pikachu1132**: Look at what I answered to London, a few shouts-out above. I don't really like Nicki Minaj (i'm trying to be polite here xD) but I fucking love Gaga she's my soulmate for sure. (JK.) But i've seen her live for the monsterball, she was awesome ! :D good choice of idol here !

**YoungArtist77** : Shit is hitting you because you are hitting me with your shit. Okay I have no idea why I just wrote that

neither what it actually means

Anyway *cough*

I hated highschool as well. That was so fucked up. You feel me ? Let's feel each other. OKAY THAT WAS JUST MESSED UP.

Well you should just read the books... because shame on you you never read the books !

I don't watch soccer. I don't like soccer. - Yeah, don't bother asking why I made it one of the main subjects of the story, I gave up wondering why myself.

Ramble on me anytime you want my friend.. wut

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 5

~ 2 Days after ~

The game is tomorrow. Our researches haven't progressed. Marvel, for someone who pretends to have been in love with Glimmer for the past two years, seems to handle his feelings very well.

Cato ran into me a couple times. Always smirking. Like he owned the place - which in a way was kind of true but it sort of unnerved me anyway.

Marvel always next to me in class is such a tease. I can't reveal him anything. He knows why I changed of school, but not if I really like boys. And especially that I like him. And it starts to be weird when I'm around him, because it's like he knows what's going on but does nothing to change the situation.

We kept on practicing everyday after class. I thought I didn't really need to practice because I felt like I was more than ready, but according to my teammates, the team we're playing against is excellent. Our team lost against them for six times in a row. This is our chance to change it.

I finally came out to Leera. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She apologized for telling everyone that I had been expelled from my old high school because I answered back to a teacher. I answered it was no big deal, that actually it was even better that way, but that it was a lie. So I told her why I really left, and I told Anary as well. I also told her about my crush on Marvel, and it felt good getting all of this out of my chest, to all my friends.

Anary is in class. I'm currently working alone, in my room. I'm laying on my stomach, on my bed, in front of my notebook. I'm chewing my pen, trying to understand how to solve some math problems Mr. Abernathy gave us for today. My first class is at 11am.

Someone knocks.

I'm surprised, I didn't expect anyone this morning. I stop chewing the pen to answer. "Come in."

The door slowly opens. I look up to see... Cato.

"Hey." he says as he closes the door.

"Erm... hey ?" I say awkwardly. What is he doing here ? "What can I do for you ?"

"May I sit ?" he asks. I nod. He sits on the chair in front of my desk. "I'm going straight to my point. I know you know for Marvel and me."

I look at him in shock. "What ? H-How ?"

"Someone send me the video where you two are talking about... you know."

I shrug. "So what, what of it ?" I ask.

He sighs. "I want you to know that before that night, it was nothing like that between Marvel and me."

I'm about to say it's none of my concern, but I am curious, so I don't say anything.

"I... I shouldn't have acted like this that night."

His speech is rambling. "It's not me that you have to apologize to." I answer.

"I know, I just... Did you send me this video ?" he frowns.

"I thought it was you." I answer. "Because Glimmer received it too."

"That's why she dumped Marvel ?"

I nod. Suddenly he seems a lot less bad that how I used to see him before. He almost looks cute, rambling, trying to find excuses.

"I saw how you look at him."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Cato." I stutter.

"Please, don't give me that. So, you're gay ?"

My cheeks turn red and I just stare at him, not sure what I have to answer.

"If that can make you answer, I'm going to talk about myself. I am not gay, for the record." he says, breaking the awkward silence, maybe in an attempt to make me more comfortable in his presence. "I like to do it with boys and girls, but I could never fall in love with a boy though. I don't care, actually." He sounds so confident. "And you ? I can reformulate the question. Who do you like to do it with ?"

I can't answer this, because I don't know the answer, but also because this is none of his business. "Cato, please, stop talking about this. I-I-I have work to do." I stutter. "Please go."

Instead of leaving me alone, he gets up and sits next to me. "I understand." he says. "I don't mind." He puts his hand over mine. "I want you to know something." I give him a interrogative look. "Marvel is only going to break your heart."

I swallow and look down. "Why do you say that ?" I ask.

"Because he's not like you. He's not like me. He only likes girls... and he used to like me too." As much as I want to punch him in the face, deep down, I know he's right.

I feel his hand leaving my own, and his arm wrap around my shoulders. "I know how it is because I've been there. Marvel doesn't like anyone. He has been playing with you all along, since the beginning. You really think it was by chance that the only time he refused to have sex, you witnessed it ? He's the one who asked for a jog that night. He's the one who asked if we could go shower. I didn't play with anyone, Peeta... He did."

This... this weirdly makes sense. I feel betrayed. I thought I could trust Marvel ! I look up at Cato. He's so close. "Why are you telling me this ?" I whisper.

"Because... you seem like a good guy. And I don't particularly want you to suffer. Especially not before the game. As much as I hate saying this, you're the best player of our team." I blush and look down. He starts stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you in the shower."

I look up. "Why ?"

"Because I was... playing with your feelings. But I didn't know that you were traumatized by what you saw – since I didn't know you were there the night just before." He smiles at me. "I'm... gonna leave you, now." he says as he backs. He gets up.

"No !" I hear myself saying.

He turns to face me, with a surprised look on his face. "What ?" he frowns.

I pull my legs against me and wrap my arms around my knees. I don't know why I want him to stay. Maybe because what he said made so much more sense than just a "rape". He couldn't be that evil, could he ? Marvel was. He had been playing with me. Cato, who had just told me what really happened, couldn't leave me now. Not now, not when I needed someone the most. So I just answer : "I want you to stay."

I look up at him. He smirks and leans over me. "I don't do comfort. I do something else."

I frown. "What then ?"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Man, don't you get any of my pickup lines ?" I open my mouth in surprise. He sits next to me. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're a virgin."

"I haven't told you I was a virgin."

"You are anyway, it's kind of obvious." he chuckles.

I blush. How could he make fun of my virginity like that ? I was only sixteen. Nothing to be ashamed of... right ?

"Talking from experience, I can tell you that there's nothing better than a good fuck before a game." His crude language kind of takes me off guard. I blink. "Are you stressed about the game ?" he asked.

"A bit" I answer in a whisper.

He smirks. Gosh, that smirk again ! "I know that it's a big deal for you. But if you want me to... have intercourse with you, I would really like to." He presses his lips on my cheek. I just have time to stroke his own with my hand before he gets up again. Please, Cato... don't leave me just yet... But I can't tell him that, I would seem so weak. "You have until tonight to make up your mind, Loverboy." he winks at me. "If you decide that you want to, come to my room tonight and knock three times. My roomie is not here tonight." he adds before leaving.

What the fuck just happened ? Did this really happen ?

I softly put my hand on my cheek. I can still feel his lips kissing it.

But slowly I understand that... I'll have to face Marvel today. What can I do ? It's not like I can go to him say : "Hey, remember me ? I'm the guy you've been lying to for almost two weeks now." How could I have been so stupid ?

I can't stop thinking about what Cato offered. I won't deny his body is very, very fine, but... isn't this a little bit rushed ?

I make my way to my classroom.

Truth be told, I've never considered my virginity as a big deal. It's something that is supposed to go sooner or later. Some, like Gale, have lost it way before me. Why couldn't I ? I'm sixteen. It's not that big of a deal to have sex at this age, is it ? No, I don't really think so.

I smile. A handsome guy just asked me if I wanted to sleep with him. That's definitely flattering my ego, that someone like him could actually want me. The thing is I'm still not sure to be... "ready". I choose to wait until tonight to decide what I will do.

"Hi" Marvel arrives and shakes my hand, making my heart skip a bit. "How are you doing ?"

I force myself to smile back. "I'm... I'm fine, and you ?"

"You sure ?" I nod. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine too. Tough math problems that Mr. Abernathy gave us, right ?"

"Yeah, totally." I answer without conviction.

We enter in the room. I take my usual spot and he sits next to me. This is awkward, because I don't want to say anything but I don't want him to see that I feel uncomfortable and... AAARG ! I'm going to lose my mind !

I wait for Mr. Abernathy to verify if we did our exercises. He gives us new ones. Then, as Marvel starts working on his own, I whisper to him : "Marvel, there's something we should talk about."

He frowns at me. "What ?"

I realize it's not the right time to talk about this. Anyone could hear us. "I'll ask you at lunch."

"Okay, whatever." he answers as he shakes his head.

This is so tense and awkward. I don't know how I'm going to contain myself until lunch.

We don't talk. When it's time, I head to the exit and so does Marvel. I wait for everyone to be gone. I take a deep breath before asking him : "Did you know that... I was in the shower while Cato and you were doing... you know ?"

He shakes his head. "Come on, Peeta, this is ridiculous !"

I sigh. "Is it, though ? Who between you and Cato decided to go for a jog and to shower ?"

He frowns. "What are you saying ?..." he opens his eyes wide. "Peeta, don't tell me you think I provoked it !" I just shrug. "What the fuck, Peeta ? You think I enjoy this ?"

"Actually, yes, I think you did, Marvel." I answer.

He rolls his eyes. "You are so stupid, Peeta."

"Mind repeating that again ?"

"I think you understood pretty well. You're fucking stupid." he says as he goes down the corridor, heading to god knows where.

I stay dumb like this for a few seconds. What have I just done ? Did I break my friendship with him only because of something Cato said ? Cato could be totally lying, it's not because what he said made more sense that it obligatory has to be true.

"Hey, Peeta, you okay ?" someone says and I turn my face. It's Leera.

I shake my head. "Not really."

She frowns. "What happened ?"

I can't tell her what happened in the showers last week. She knows I was crushing on Marvel but not what I saw between Cato and him. "I think I blew up my chances with Marvel." I let out in a whisper. She gives me a sympathetic smile. "It was dead from the start anyway. I add. "I'm pathetic."

"Don't say that." she says as she pats my shoulder. "You're not pathetic. Peeta, listen to me. Marvel is just... straight. You'll find a guy that likes you back. I'm sure one already does, you know." I look up at her, a sparkle of hope in my eyes. She smirks. "Did a guy already hit on you in Panem High ?" she asks. I swallow and blush. "I knew it ! See, Peeta. Marvel was just... a bad choice. Do you like this other guy ?"

I slowly nod. Because it's true... right ? I like Cato. He may be self sufficient as hell not to mention his over developed ego, but... he's nice. He even apologized for kissing me, even though I didn't expect any apology anymore. Because when I think about it, the thought of the two of us, naked, kissing in the shower, is quite hot.

"Oh you, there's something you're not telling me." Leera chuckles, and I realize I was looking in the vague and smiling like a moron.

"Sorry" I say as I shake my head to pull myself together.

She smiles. "Whoever that guy is, he's lucky. You see ? I told you that you would find someone."

"I didn't really find someone. It's more some kind of... opportunity."

"Oh." she whispers. "However, I do hope it works out for you with him. You'll tell me how it turns out, right ?"

I chuckle and nod. "Thanks, Leera."

She hugs me. Then, she backs and grabs my hand. "Let's find something to eat, okay ?" she asks. "I'm starving."

"So am I !" Anary says. I turn my head to my right. I hadn't even noticed he was here.

Leera lets my hand drop and moves towards him. She stands on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the cheek, making him flush.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I would like to eat too." I announce.

Anary chuckles, glad to have someone who can help him out that awkward moment. He must be as used to please to a girl than I am with boys. Meaning, this is totally new for the both of us.

We spend the lunch together. When the lunch break is over, I sadly get back to class. I sit away from Marvel. I don't want our relationship to get even worse so the distance seems to be the best solution not to fight any more than we already did.

I'm glad that today I don't have late classes. At 5pm, I chose not to go practicing. I am so not in the mood...

OoO

Anary and I are both laying on our own beds, in our room, working or our homework, when suddenly, my phone rings. I drop my pen and look at the caller. I sigh. It's Marvel. What does he want ? To tell me the truth ? To apologize ?

I accept the call. "Yeah ?"

"Peeta ? I know you are upset over our fight, but you can't drop the team just for that reason."

"Wha-what ?" I stutter. Is this why he calls me ? Doesn't he have any tact ?

"You heard me very well. If you think you can't put your little shitty emotions aside, just tell me now so I can try to find a player to replace you for tomorrow's game."

"Hey, no, no, no ! I want to play tomorrow."

"Then pull yourself together."

"Don't talk to me like that, Marvel !" I yell. Okay, the whole dormitory must have heard me.

How could he be so mean ? It was pure wickedness, because he knew very well that the team was dead without me. I brought hope to the players, I brought them faith in him because he's the one who recruited me. Not to mention my skills. I don't want to sound so sure of myself, but I'm the best player. He just couldn't fire me of the team. "I-I'll be there for the game tomorrow."

"Good."

I hang up the phone and feel the tears coming. I sniff and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"What is it ?" Anary asks. "Is he bothering you again ?"

I sniff again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. I heard what you said to Leera earlier." I turn my head to look at him. He straightens his body. "Peeta... Marvel does not deserve you. You have to try and stop getting crazy like this when it's about him. You have a game tomorrow, you should relax."

My heart starts beating faster. "What did you just say ?"

He frowns. "I said that you should try and relax, Peeta."

I swallow. He doesn't know what it makes me think of, does he ? No, of course, he doesn't. How could he ?

I get up and find myself awkwardly moving towards the door. "Thank you, Anary."

He frowns. "Where are you going ?"

"Find someone who can help me relax. Good night, Anary." Before he can ask anything more, I open the door, get out and close it.

I walk down the corridor, still wondering if this is a good idea. But I really think it is. I want to. I need to.

I find the room. I knock on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Come in." Cato's soft voice says from the inside.

I put my hand on the handle of the door and open it.

Cato is on his bed, looking at me. All alone. I feel my heart beating faster and faster ; but it's not fear : it's excitation. I bet Cato didn't expect me to actually accept his offer.

"Are you sure about this ?" he asks as he stands up.

I nod. He steps closer. "I am sure, Cato. I want to." I say, looking to his deep icy blue eyes.

He smiles. It's not an arrogant smirk like he always do, but it's much nicer. He puts his hand on my cheek and stroke it nicely.

Then, as he leans to kiss me, I close the door with my foot.

_No light, no light__, in your bright blue eyes__. _

_I never knew daylight could be so violent__ ! _

_A revelation in the light of day..._

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away__._

He kisses my neck repeatedly. I like it, but I want more. I back and look at him. He understands and takes his shirt off. I breath heavily as I move a hand towards his stomach to touch his abs. I have better ones, yes. Yet, his are really hot too. Maybe more.

I enjoy it for a few seconds. His confident look makes me stop. "What ?" I stutter.

"Nothing." he answers. He grabs my shirt and helps me taking it off.

I think he's going to rub his finger through my abs as well, but no. He starts stroking my cheek again. He leans to kiss me once more. I open my mouth to give him full access.

This is so good. This feeling is overwhelming me. Even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't.

But I don't want to. I want this so badly.

He's way stronger and heavier than me. He lifts me in arms and tackles me against the wall, my legs wrapped around his laps.

His kiss is deep but stops soon. He leaves my lips to suck my collarbone. I let out a little moan. It's pathetic... I hear him chuckle. "I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Don't be" he giggles, leaving my collarbone to kiss my chest up and down. "I like it."

"Oh..." I whisper heavily. "Oh-kaayy."

I can feel something getting harder against my behind. I can also feel him smirking because that part of my body is getting hard as well.

Suddenly, he stops and slowly lets me touch the floor. I moan pathetically. He backs off of me. "You still sure ? We can stop if you want to." he says. He must want me not to think he's a rapist. But I gave up that idea a while ago.

"I don't want to stop." I say.

"Okay." he smiles. He walks towards the entrance of the room and switches off the lights. "Better this way."

_And I'd do anything to make you stay... _

_No light, no light__..._

_Tell me what you want me to say._

He must know the way in the dark better than I do, so I just wait for him to find me. It doesn't last long until he does.

He grabs my waist, and kisses me a few times. Then I hear a weird noise. "Oops." he says. "My pants just fell down, on their own."

"Aw, too bad." I smile, even though he can't see it.

I feel his hands working on my belt. Soon, I'm in my boxers. But it doesn't last long until I'm fully naked. It doesn't bother me though. He has already seen me naked, and so have I. Moreover, we're in the dark.

I feel him grab my member and I moan at the touch. "I don't... I want you to top, Cato." I whisper.

"That was my intention, but that does not mean I don't have the right to play with you before that."

Even though he says that, he knows that if he keeps on doing it too much, I'm going to come before we even start. I'm still a virgin. He's the one who is supposed to change that.

He lets go and grabs my hand instead. "Come here." he whispers.

I follow him in the dark, only to trip and fall on his bed, right on him. I can feel all his warm body against my own. I feel his own hard member against my stomach and can't help but moving a bit. It makes him moan. I keep on doing it, just to have the confirmation that I can bring pleasure to someone.

He makes me roll so I am laying on his side. I hear a crack. The condom, I guess.

"Ready ?" he asks.

"Ready." I breathe.

_Now all your love will be exorcised._

Then, I give myself to him, to the burning touch of his fingers all over my body, and let him inflict me pain to eventually bring me pleasure and relaxation.

Was it really to relax that I gave my body to Cato ? Wasn't it to get over Marvel ?

When it's done, I lay my head on his shoulder, and a hand above his heart. He passes his arm to pull me closer. The lethargy of our act is slowly possessing all my body. Same for him, and I think he's already asleep.

I feel good. I feel relaxed. All the tension I had is gone. Tomorrow, it's the game... and I don't feel stressed over this anymore.

* * *

A/N : (and please, read it as well)

I'm sorry for the sudden sex scene. I hope it was not too... bad :/

The italics sentences were from Florence + the Machine's songs "Seven Devils" and "No light, no light". This band is so amazing.

If you're lost with all the lies and rumors, this is totally normal. So just remember...

_This is just a game. _

The thing is that not all of the characters are playing. Will you guess who is ? Waiting for your reviews.

Right now I'm just very curious about who you think is lying to Peeta, and who you think has sent the video to Glimmer and to Cato.

Next chapter : the game, and probably a move from the stalker.


	6. Chapter 6

**/!\ Please read**

**AN : **

- Sorry for the ones who like soccer because I totally messed up the game ! Haha.

- Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I've been so glad to receive your ideas about who the stalker could be. When you guys will find who this is... mwahaha, I just can't wait for that.

- There probably will be more lyrics of songs from Florence + the machine. Their songs are perfect.

**AN Shouts-out : **

**Shkoodles**** :** Good ! I'm not saying Marvel actually is the stalker but you have a good point ;) And totally yes for the sex scene. It wasn't for love, Peeta knew that.

**TWilkins**: What do you exactly mean the story goes too fast ? (slow brain is slow today.) Thank you ! As you might or might not have seen, I'm actually an author (my first book was published 2 months ago) and I really think I found my purpose.

**GeekWithHeart**: Aww sweetheart I know you're a Peeto shipper ! I hope Marvel will grow on you with this fiction anyway because he will still be part of the next chapters :) I liked the wiggling thing xD

**WholeWheatWaffles**: Aw why thank you ! I wouldn't say it's the most realistic but I like to think it's not that bad... at least I try my best to make it realistic and good. ^^

**LabRat3000**: Oh you love Pretty Little Liars ? me too ! But the stalker in my story won't finish his/her messages by " - A " Clove was not necessary in this chapter, and Peeta is getting used to his presence so he does not really care.

**Cray-Crayperson**: I can't tell you the truth ! It would ruin the story ! What do you mean slow stories ? Like _My universe._.. ? I can't tell you if Peeta will end up with Marvel either... But don't give up so soon, you'll see :)

**Pikachu1132**: Me too, I mean I liked Someone like you and Rolling in the deep... but like everyone, right ? About Lady Gaga : Fashion is so catchy, oh my god ! Bloody Mary is amazing too, maybe the best in her new album with Judas and Scheiße. It makes me laugh because I've been studying german for the past 7 years, and I still don't get a single word of what she sings in "Scheiße" ^^

**Joshua Harper** : I don't know. He really seems like a prick who enjoys his 'celebrity status' too much. I really think he's one of the hottest guys I "know", if not the hottest. Yes I would use pretty for a boy ^^ but I think Alex is hot, not pretty. I don't know if you get what I mean ? ^^

**CapitolEffie** : No, not the same kind of crazy, indeed... xD I really like Marvel too in this fanfiction. Peeta is kind of desperate for affection, and Marvel pushed him away so yeah... of course he was harsh. But so was Marvel anyway. About florence and the machine, I don't know if I'll use breaking down. I had another one in mind to be honest, but breaking down is a good idea anyway.

**London **: Well, I wanted Cato and Peeta to have some kind of complicity even though they're not in love. I'm glad you kind of agree with me on Adele. Yeah ! I like making people's day especially when it's when I'm doing what I like : writing !

**JHutchGirl** : You will find out soon, very soon ! :D Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well !

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes**: Lol that little review made my day, thank you so much :D

**Holding Out For A Hero**: Peeta is innocent... He's not playing. ^^

**YoungArtist77**: First of all, I'm glad I make you laugh. You make me laugh like crazy too you know. And so does your new profile picture I must admit. Feel me and I'll feel you ! We feel eachother. Haha that definitely sounds messed up.

Just read the freakin books for god's sake ! xD If you want me to read them out loud you might better come to france and not just to paris but in the town I live in :P

I've never said Marvel was bad. They all have bad sides and good sides as well. Like in yours, kind of. About Cato : Remember what he said in the last chapter ? "I couldn't fall in love with a guy." That should put you on the lead ! (I don't know if that last sentence made scene, but, hell.)

Thanks for this kind review as always ! I'm glad the smut was not that bad. I don't update really fast either... do I ? my chapters are like between 3k and 5k words, yours from 10k to 12k so... ^^But yeah please, write for meh.

I would just love to see Jack too ! I mean... RIGHT ?

I hated university to be honest but it's not really the same as college in the US.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 6

Today is the day of the game. Thanks to Cato, I don't feel stressed at all. When I wake up thanks to the alarm, I realize we're still in bed, naked and dirty. Thank God, it's only 7 a.m – the game is at 2 pm. I'm feeling great here, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave Cato. So I just stay in the same position I was in.

I can't believe I just lost my virginity to Cato. It seems so surreal. Not that I regret it, though. Not even a second.

Around 10:30 am, when he finally wakes up, Cato and I go shower. He looks at me with lust. I consider doing it again but someone enters in, so we pretend that we're not showering together.

After that, I wave at Cato, then go into my room with just a towel around my waist. Anary is snoring lightly. I don't want to wake him up so I quickly get dressed.

I find Cato in the corridor. We missed breakfast, but hell, we'll just eat our lunch earlier. During lunch, he does not talk too much, but I'm glad he didn't leave me to go to see his friends.

After that, we hang a while, then both go back to our rooms to get dressed.

I put on my sport clothes, ready for the big game.

I get out of the dorm and walk towards the stadium, meeting Marvel and the team. He looks at me, making me blush lightly. I hope he doesn't find out about me and Cato. Or maybe I hope he does, that would make him jealous. Of me, of course, because I'm the one Cato fucks now.

I wave at the team who welcomes me happily. Marvel does not say anything to me. Cato arrives a few moments later. I notice the two huge screens next to each side of the field, where the results and some videos about us will be showed during the game.

We get ready, the game is barely in one hour and half. We have to train a little before, just to be sure our bodies are ready to play.

We shoot a couple times, then we notice people starting to sit on the bleachers.

A bus arrives a few moments later, and the other team gets out of it. I've seen them before, I played against them once in my old high school. Their name is "The mutts". How original. Ours is "The tracker jackers" - I honestly don't get any of them.

Glimmer, Clove, then Anary and Leera come to sit on the bleachers. I recognize some people from my class.

The referee arrives. So does the presenter, Caesar Flickerman.

We shake the hands of the members of the other team. There are a lot of people in the bleachers right now. I look at Cato. He gives me a wink and mouths to me :"You'll do just fine."

I smile at him in thankfulness. He goes in the cages, he's the keeper.

Marvel walks over me and whispers in my ear :"Good luck, Peeta."

He walks away, getting in position. Why did he just say that ? I thought he was mad at me. Oh... I get it. He is mad at me, he just wants our team to win. Okay, Marvel, let's play. I will play soccer like I never played, today. The victory will be ours because of me. The victory will be mine ! You'll see that I'm not just someone you can play and mess around with.

The mutts get ready. So do we.

"3... 2... 1... Go !" the referee shouts, causing screams of joys and cheers from the public.

Finnick jumps on the ball. Good, we're in good position ! I run straight towards the cage. I run to my right where there's no one around. He notices me and shoots. I take control of the ball and run. Marvel is behind me... I can smell him. How do I do that ? How come I recognize his smell ? It's insane. I focus on the game again. The keeper is twenty meters in front of me. They chose him well, he's a big, strong, intimidating guy. I can feel all the pressure because I know that everyone is watching me. My team counts on me.

I fake a move to my left before shooting a little bit to the right : that's a move I used to do when I was in my old team. It always worked so far...

And now it does as well ! I hear everyone screaming, cheering up for me. The keeper stares at me with a murderous look. It makes me smile, and throw my hands up in the air. I scored !

I walk back to the middle of the field under everyone's applause - except the for the ones that came to support the other team.

Marvel seems surprised by the fact that I scored so fast. I give him a proud look, mentally saying "You didn't expect that, did you ?"

He shakes his head to get into the game again.

The referee kicks the ball once again. This time, the other team catches it first. They head towards our cages. Finnick, who runs fast, manages to block the player who is in control of the ball. He tries to get it back but misses. Marvel and I ran fast enough to catch up the player who is currently in control of the ball, but too late : he shoots. Cato rushes to catch the ball. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Will he manage to catch it ?

His hand, then his chest, make contact with the ball. He steps back at the impact. He gives me a glance. I understand. I run as fast as I can towards the other end of the field, right at the moment when he shoots the ball. The object flies to where I'm running, but because I was ready before the other ones, I'm the only one of my team against two of the other one, with their goal.

"Piece of cake." I smirk.

I get back in control of the ball and run as fast as I can. I turn to my left to avoid the first player, then I notice the second one running towards me. I quickly move to my right and shoots in the cages before the goal sees me coming. In an attempt to block the ball, he jumps on his right, but not fast enough.

"2 – 0 for the Tracker Jackers !" a voice shouts, making everyone cheer happily.

I'm so happy. I glance at Marvel. He seems upset by the fact that I'm the only one who scored so far. Finnick comes to hug me quickly before we get back in position. The players of the other team understood that I was the most dangerous player of my own team.

During the next thirteen minutes, they manage to score twice, and so do we. I'm in my element ! My team is winning ! I've never felt happier in the last months.

It's mid-time. We head to the bleachers to find some water. I don't feel tired, but I'm all sweaty. The sun is shining bright this afternoon. I look at the clock : it's 3 pm.

The second part of the game is kind of the same as the first one, except that they score four times and us six. Which makes 8 – 4 for us. We still have five minutes of game, but we all know who is going to win.

Marvel still seems unnerved. He's the one who has the ball right now. He runs fast. The muscles in my legs are getting tired, so I can't catch up to him.

The other team lost courage. They know that in five minutes they won't be able to catch up their late. It's for the best. Finnick, Thresh and Marvel play on their own while I stay behind them. Three players, without great conviction, come to intercept them, but the three players of my own team avoid them easily. Eventually, Marvel scores.

Even though I wanted to be the one leading the game... I'm glad he scored. He looks at me proud of himself. I run towards him to congratulate him, and at the same time, everyone goes crazy in the bleachers. And time is up so the referee makes us stop.

"Group hug !" Cato shouts. Haha, what even, Cato ?

But I don't care and come to hug all the players of my team. Finnick, as the usual, kisses me. At first I didn't care but... why does he keep doing it ? It does not mean I don't like it, it's just that he does that to almost everyone. But apparently they're all used to this. Thresh comes to felicitate me quickly, like every one of them.

I can't get this smile off of my face... until my eyes meet Marvel. I hesitate. What can I do ? swallow. I walk towards him slowly, and so does he.

"Good job." he tells me. Oh my god, is he blushing ?

"Thank you" I mumble shyly too. "And you too, I must say."

He shrugs. "You were amazing. You..." he looks down. "You _are _amazing." he whispers as he looks up at me.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Shit, Marvel, I thought I didn't feel anything for you anymore, so why am I blushing like an idiot ? Why is my heart running so fast ?

He moves towards me and softly puts his hand on my waist. I know what he's going to do. He's leaning. To kiss me.

As much as I would like to... I have to push him away. "Marvel... Stop."

He backs, confused. "I-I thought I received your signal..." he stutters. "I'm sorry."

"We're in front of more than one thousand people, Marvel..." I explain, still excited and flattered that Marvel wanted to kiss me. "And... I'm not sure where we are exactly."

He looks at me confused. "In the field..."

"I meant in our relationship, Marvel."

"Oh !..." he exclaims. He seems about to say something but Caesar Flickerman shouts : "Thanks to both team for participating. Now let's have a round of applause for the Tracker Jackers !"

I realize what it means. It means that we were the victors of this season !

Everyone starts jumping, and yelling like they're crazy, but soon, so do we.

The members of the other team seem disappointed in a first time. But soon, we all take our shirts off and spin it above our head, heading to the shower. So do the guys from the other team. They're all accepting their defeat honorably. They have been winning for the past 6 seasons, they accept that this time this is our turn.

Cato lifts me on his back, as he always does. The fact that we are skin-to-skin only makes me more excited.

When we all arrive in the showers, Cato puts me down and turns to face me. He grabs my hand, ignoring all the other guys and leads me to an individual shower.

"Cato, erm..." I say."I'm not sure I want to celebrate our victory... this way."

He shrugs. "Whatever man, I can fuck any guy or girl in this school anyway."

He drops my hand and goes towards the common shower, where a guy of my team named Adrian is already showering. I must admit that he's hot.

Cato walks towards Adrian and whispers something to him. Adrian looks at him, and after a few seconds, nods. Cato and him come to an individual shower. Just before he closes the door, Cato gives me a wink.

I feel fucking betrayed right now. I thought we had some kind of connection, Cato is the one who took my virginity ; yet he fucks everyone like it's no big deal. Wanna bet that Adrian is not even gay ? I'm sure that Cato can convince anyone to have sex with him thanks to his status of nephew of the principal. For the reluctant ones, I mean.

He is... a whore.

Really ! ... I thought we had a link now. But he just threw me like a used tissue. Like shit...

"Peeta, what's wrong ?" a worried Finnick asks, appearing in front of me, with literally nothing on him.

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on ! After the shower I'll show you how to celebrate our victory. And I can tell you, you'll forget about whatever you were thinking."

I grin. "So there's a party ?"

He looks at me in shock. "You're asking me if there's a party ? Peeta, it's your party !"

"Wait... What ?"

"You basically made us win. You're our lucky charm."

I blush. "Thank... thank you."

"So you'll be the hero of the party." he finishes.

"What do you mean ?"

"You'll see." he smirks. "Go to the cafeteria at 9 pm." he adds before going to finish his shower.

What are they planning to do ? I shower as fast as possible. Adrian and Cato are still in the individual shower when I leave.

What about Marvel ? I got so distracted with what happened with Cato that I totally forgot.

I take my cellphone and dial his number.

_Hey, there... it's Peeta. Are you coming to the party ?_

As I walk towards the dorm with people who recognized me, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I look : it's Marvel. _Hell to the yeah, wouldn't miss it for anything ;)_

_Great, see you there then :) _I answer.

I honestly don't know what our relationship is. Yesterday we were arguing, today we almost kissed... we're not friends, we're something else. But what ?

OoO

It's 9 pm when I put a nice blue shirt and some skinny jeans. I touch my hair to make it presentable. Anary pats me on the back. "Let's go." he says happily.

I'm glad he is not jealous of me about the fact that I got into the team anymore. It's quite the opposite since we won the game. He told me he was relieved it was me and not someone else.

We enter in the cafeteria. Wow, I wouldn't recognize anything ! They lowered the blinds and lighted up the room with bright artificial and colorful lights. They pushed the tables against the wall, and put things to eat and drink on them. A Deejay is here, installing his stuff. There are six posters of the team on the walls, and a last one of me.

I see Finnick walking towards us.

Wow." I whisper.

"Do you like it ?" Finnick asks, grinning.

"I sure do !" I exclaim. "Finnick, this is fantastic !"

"Thanks, dude ! I was sure you would."

"Why is there nobody ?" I ask.

"Oh, you're here a little bit early. Don't worry, a lot of people are going to come. Who's your friend ?" he asks by showing Anary with a move with his chin.

"Oh, it's Anary !" I say. "Anary, this is Finnick, my teammate."

"Hi." Anary mutters shyly.

Finnick was right. A few moments later, a lot of people arrive in the cafeteria. I spot Marvel in a corner, but he's with Clove and Cato. I wonder where Glimmer is, and who she hangs with...

Leera is here as well, and her, Anary, and I hang together. The deejay launches a new song : I love rock and roll, by Britney Spears. Some start dancing, but I prefer not to, although it's kind of catchy. I'm just not a dancing type of person, I always think I suck at dancing.

But Anary takes Leera's hand and they both head to the dancefloor. I'm all alone. I don't mind, though, I'm glad if they have fun on their own. They are so getting together, it's only a matter of time !

"Hi" Marvel's voice says, and I turn my head to my right in surprise because I didn't see him coming.

"Woah you scared me." I chuckle.

"Am I that repulsing ?" he laughs. I just smile, because I don't want to say out loud that he's handsome as hell, because he surely knows that already. "How about... we talk about what happened earlier ? And yesterday ?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure." Sure ? what the hell, Peeta ? Of course I want to talk to him, to clarify things !

"Let's find somewhere less noisy." he offers. I nod.

I follow him out of the cafeteria. We walk for a few seconds in the corridor before he turns to face me. There's no one around.

"So, erm..." he starts. "I wanted you to know that..." I feel my heart beat faster. What is he going to say ? "You were right."

"What ?" I frown.

"I knew someone was in the showers. I just... didn't know it was you. I only saw the lights from the outside."

"Oh... okay." Curiously, it's like I already had registered that. Like I knew that, already.

"Wait... you're not mad ?" he asks, confused.

I shrug. "No... not really, actually." He loses the worried look on his face. "I'm just glad you tell me." I add, moving backwards to support my back against the wall. Hesitantly, he steps towards me.

"And... about what happened right after the game ? I mean, what almost happened. Would you have stopped me if there was no one around ?" he asks, and I can see it costs him a lot to ask this.

I swallow. "No, I wouldn't have." I whisper.

He inches towards me once more. "Would you stop me if I tried again ?" he asks as he puts his palm on my cheek.

I blush and look down. I look up at him after a few seconds. He's still waiting for my answer, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I wouldn't either." I breathe before seeing him move closer.

It takes me a few seconds to realize his lips are on mine. He backs, confused. "I thought you would..." he doesn't have the time to finish because I put my hands behind his neck, making him move towards me to kiss me again – and this time, I kiss him back. This is better than anything. I don't know what was best : kissing Cato or him... after a few seconds I have my answer. I hear a ringtone. It must be his cellphone, but he does not pick up.

I moan pathetically under the kiss. He backs after a few moments, because he needs air – and so do I.

"Whoa" I whisper, looking at him right in the eye, our faces only a few inches apart from one another.

"Whoa..." he repeats in a smile, making me grin too.

This was nothing like Cato, to be honest. This was a billion times better. We stare at each other without saying anything for a few seconds, until a drunk girl gets out of the cafeteria, making him back.

"Why hello theeere." she says as soon as she notices us. "Am I, like, interrupting someth-" she stops to hold her breath. "Wow I really need some fresh air right now."

As she walks away, probably to vomit, I glance back at Marvel. He's looking at his cellphone, frowning. "What the..." he starts. He looks up at me. "How could you do that to me, Peeta ?" he yells, tears at the corner of his eyes.

I shake my head, confused. "What are you talking ab..."

I stop talking as he shows me the screen of his phone. My jaw drops and I look back at Marvel. He's looking at me in shock, then in disgust, and all I want is to scream, run, run away from this. Who the hell took this photography ?

Who the hell came last night in Cato's room to take us in photo while we were peacefully sleeping ?

Because that's it, the photo is showing me laying on Cato's naked body under a neat blanket.

"Marv... Marvel, I-I" I ramble. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just... just forget what just happened, Peeta. I thought that there was something between us, but obviously you do that with every guy in the school. I bet you did Finnick as well."

And, as I stutter things I don't understand myself, he walks away, God knows where. Leaving me alone. As I always am.

So I do the only thing that crosses my mind. I don't want to know who the stalker is. Right now... I just want to do what Marvel said. I want to forget. I get back into the cafeteria, where everyone is dancing, eating or drinking. I find a bottle of vodka and take it discretely. I drink. At first it burns my throat, but after a few sips, not so much.

I don't know what time it is, now. The only thing I know is that I'm not feeling very well. My head hurts, so does my stomach. I raise my hand to drink again.. but it's empty. I don't know where the bottle is. Gotta find a new drink...

I get up and walk. Wow, the new lights are really bright. The music is too loud... Suddenly I feel my feet take off the floor, and my eyes close as I hit the ground.

* * *

**AN :** Peeta is not used to drink, you see :P

I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please leave a review... you have no idea how much this is appreciated. It always bring a smile to my face when I got the alert with the email.

What will happen to Peeta ?

Who do you think the stalker is, and what is his/her plan ?

I gave you a lot of possible characters. I am waiting for your ideas ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**/!\ Please read**

**AN : **

- Let me apologize once again for the soccer game because it totally sucked, haha (it makes me laugh so much it's badly written.)

- Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Well, well well... sounds like someone found the stalker. YEAH. But I won't say who. But it's nice to see you guys are trying to guess who it could be. Anyway, the stalker is not acting alone. Don't scream or kill me (or both), just wait for the revelation that will come some day and you'll see. You had the answer from the two first chapters. ;) Some of you have really good ideas though. Ok let's make it official. There are two stalkers. Considering making a third one less involved, but I'm sure about who are the two first ones. But seriously guys... I realize know how many clues I left on the stalker's identity...

- All the characters absent from the last chapters weren't there for a good reason. I can't tell you anything more, but don't be surprised if you haven't seen some of the characters lately.

- All the moves from the stalker(s) are not only sending pictures and videos. Just... pay attention ;)

- The photo Marvel received on his phone was not Peeta and Cato HAVING SEX, but sleeping. Like, what you do at night ? Not like, sleeping together, together. (I'm getting confused)

- This new comment/review box is confusing me...

- The number of reviews I got for the last chapter was higher than I expected... so here is the 7th chapter, earlier than I thought I would publish it :)

**AN Shouts-out : **

**Holding Out For A Hero**: It's not as interesting as Pretty little liars :3 but thank you :D

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes**: Thank you ! Hope you like this one too :D

**TWilkins**: As the situation between Peeta, Cato and Marvel is kind of stuck right now, I will show more characters and develop their personalities. Is this soon enough ? ^^

**Shkoodles**: Damn you google trad ! I knew "Deejay" sounded stupid ! I had no idea how to say this in english though.. ^^

**Cray-Crayperson**: Peeta and Marvel's relationship keep changing all the time. They hate each other, are jealous of one another, like each other, care about each other... back to hate. But at some point it will be settled. :)

Anonanon : Cato is no all bad, like Peeta or Marvel are not all good. They all have good and bad sides. ;)

**theawesomeperson3**: Thank you :) I don't like to keep people waiting for too long because they lose interest.

**JHutchGirl**: Teehee, I can't tell ya who this is. Thanks :)

**LightningOnFire15**: You will find out not too soon... but not too late either.

**LabRat3000**: My dear sweet Marvel... Mah babeeh. Pray for him, yes. Lol... Peeta is not a slut xD

**Marcus1233** : Thank you for reviewing the 3rd chapter. Also the review you wrote for the 4th one, I didn't understand :/ "(snickers...but starts t gag she that thought actually comes to mind) » Well, indeed things are going "fast" but it already has been 2 weeks since Peeta entered the school. Marvel said Peeta was a "whore" because he felt like he was making out ans sleeping with everybody, and like he wasn't someone particular to Peeta. Marvel's real problem will be explained in this chapter. Peeta sleeping with Cato was an issue to Marvel because Marvel fucked with Cato too. Yeah, totally, Cato is a whore xD

**Wholewheatwaffles** : Yeah I wanted Marvel to sound kind of the type of guy I could fall for. I like him that way. Kinda cute, and everything, you know. xD

**Pikachu1132**: Holy shit... yes, Marvel is... what you said. (I don't want the others to know so fast.) I was about to explain it in that chapter... How did you even do to guess that ? *applause* In Bloody mary actually it's "J'veux pas mourir toute seule" which means "I don't want to die alone". I really like Boys boys boys as well ;)

**YoungArtist77**: Told ya. I don't play soccer. Never did. I entirely messed up that part of the fanfiction... About Marvel's changing so much you will have the answer in this chapter. Lol excuse me but the first stalker is just too obvious for everyone that no one sees it's him/her.

Oh wow, I didn't read everything. You're getting close to know who this is. Also, I don't know what the fuck is this new comment box either.

You never got drunk ? shame, on you ! *whistles* Anyway I'm not old, and here the scholar system is pretty different. You're in what they call "college" from 11 to 14, then in "lycee" (highschool) from 15 to 18, then something you chose. No school would accept me so I got to university. I dropped. I get back next year.

To be honest I'm not even 19 yet. Not that old ^^

**CapitolEffie**: Yeah I really like using random girls to add some realistic side to this story. Because I know some who would totally act like this one too. Anyway I like receiving your thoughts so I loved your review, thank you so much :D

**London **: Gale will have an importance in the next chapters. Wait and see ;) thanks for reviewing :)

**Anonymous commenters :**

- "The stalker is the drunk bitch? ;ooo » Oh, maybe. I don't know. In fact I know but I just won't tell you ^^ It would ruin the story :/

- "Love it, especially the Florence Machine Lyrics, love that woman3  
i like the storyline and smut :)  
well done » Yeah I really like that band too ! they're amazing. Thank you :)

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

**Chapter 7**

I blink. I open my eyes. "Where... Where am I ?" The light burns my eyes. I hear someone laughing. "Who's... Who's there ?" I ramble.

"It's me,.." someone chuckles. ".. Finnick."

I look to my right. Indeed, Finnick is here. He carried me somewhere away from the cafeteria, though.

"Where are we ?" I frown. My head... It hurts !

"In my room." he answers.

"Huh ? Why am I in your room ?"

"You don't remember ?" he frowns.

My eyes open wide. I start to imagine the worse thing ever. I slept with him ! As Marvel said ! "I'm such a whore..." I whisper.

"What ?" he looks at me confused. He cuts my pain off : "Peeta, you were so drunk that someone said they would call the cops if you didn't get out. I was feeling guilty because I'm the one responsible for this, I shouldn't have let some bring alcohol, that was forbidden since we're underage."

"Oh... Ok. I'm sorry, though."

He grins. "Don't be, I remember when I was sixteen too."

I lay back down on the bed. "Gosh my head hurts" I mumble under the pain.

He chuckles. "So, erm, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Mmmmh ?" I groan.

"There's this weird photography of you and... Cato. Someone sent it to me, but the number was hidden."

I bite my lip. "You can't be serious..." I breathe.

"I personally don't care about your... Preferences. And I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry for, erm. Embarrassing you with my way to show my affection to my teammates."

"I-I, I didn't really mind."

He pouts. "Ok. But then you must know that Cato is not good for you."

"No, shit." I mumble, stroking my hair.

"Good if you're aware of that... Though you didn't seem to be, on that picture."

"Gosh Finn, can we just, stop talking about this ?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, as you want. Do you want me to help you back to your room ?"

"Nooooo..." I mumble under the pillow. "Can I, just, sleep here ?" I know I'm asking too much.

"I'd rather not, if you're gonna puke on my pillow. Come on, Peeta, let's find Anary, he will take care of you."

OoO

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. I moan pathetically and turn to my right side, where I usually put my phone. I pat the table, it's not here. I look at the clothes on the ground. I'm about to go grab them but as the sheet takes off of my body, I realize I'm fully naked.

"Fuck." I mumble. Did Finnick undress me ? Or did I, on my own, but then I forgot ? I get up and put a boxer on. Then I grab my cellphone in one of the pockets of my jean. It's 11:03 am. Where is Anary ? Usually he's not here on week ends... But since he was at the party yesterday ?...

I decide I need to shower. I'm glad I don't smell vomit : I didn't puke last night.

I don't meet anyone in the corridor. Everyone must be exhausted by the party.

I shower. I don't know for how long, I just enjoy the contact of the water on my skin. On my hair. On my face. It makes me feel better.

When I get back into my room, I see that something changed.

There is an envelop on my pillow. I frown and grab it.

It's written : _For Peeta, from a friend._ Last time I saw a message where someone signed as "A friend", it was the time Glimmer had received the email with the video of me and Marvel talking.

I reluctantly open it.

I frown. I was expecting a photography of someone I care about, sent by this sick stalker to hurt me one more time. But no... It's a medical record.

_Diagnosis : After a week of complete medical examinations on the patient, it seems like he is affected by a Bipolar disorder NOS. _

The following sentences are what they recommend him to take as a medication. I frown. How is that supposed to be related to me ? I don't know anyone with Bipolar disorder.

I close the record, because this medical stuff is gibberish to me, especially since I got drunk last night.

On the cover, I read :

_Medical record_

_Patient : Marvel Altman_

It takes me a few seconds to understand. Marvel is... bipolar ?

I drop the record, that falls on my bed.

It all makes sense. His mood, going up and down in a heartbeat. His feelings, always changing for no reason. The decisions he makes, that I can't understand.

Why did that person give me this file ? To cause me pain ? Because it does. I really, really like Marvel, and knowing that he is affected by an illness hurts me. Who knows about him ? Who knows he's bipolar in the school ?

I sit on my bed, my head between my hands. Knowing that just makes me want to go find Marvel, to go hug him, to be here with him. But what for ? For him ?... or for me ?

I know he doesn't want to see me. I know he feels betrayed, much like I felt betrayed when I saw Cato with Adrian. I also know Marvel could get more violent if told him that I knew about his condition.

The door opens, on Anary. "Hey. Feeling better ?" he chuckles.

I shrug. "I guess so." I frown at him : "How did I get in the bed ?"

"Finnick carried you here and... erm, during the party we, kinda, gave each other our phone numbers, so he called me to tell me that you needed me."

"Obviously." I say, resting my head on the pillow.

"But then... Marvel came to check up on you."

I straighten. "What ? When ?"

He shrugs. "That was, like, about midnight when he came here. But when I told him it was better not to wake you up he went out. Probably to sleep or something."

I frown. Why did Marvel want to see me ? Really, to check up on me ? He was not here when I got drunk and blacked out.

"And, erm... why was I naked in my bed, though ?"

"Finnick undressed you because he thought you'd prefer not to vomit on your clothes. If you vomited, of course."

"Oh... ok." I don't care about Finnick seeing me naked, though, since every player of the team already have. But I would have been embarrassed if it was Anary... or even Marvel.

I put the envelop in by backpack and get out. "I'll be right back." I tell him.

I head to Marvel's room. I knock. "Come in." he says.

I press my hand to the handle of the door and push. I stay on the doorstep. He's sitting on his bed, looking at something on his phone. He looks up at me, surprised.

"Peeta..." he starts.

"Anary told me you came to see me last night. I just wanted you to know... that I'm doing fine." I don't want to talk to him any more than I have to, I just don't want him to worry, so I step back and close the door.

As I walk in the corridor to go back to my room, I hear the door open behind me. "Peeta, wait !" Marvel shouts.

I sigh and turn. "What ?"

He clears his throat. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday ? I feel horrible."

I frown. "What, you mean, during the game ?"

He frowns as well. "No, I mean what happened during the party."

I shrug. "I have no memories of the party, except that I drank too much."

He looks at me in surprise. "You don't remember anything ?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm sorry." I lie. "See you around, Marvel."

He doesn't say anything as I walk away. I step into my room and get on the bed, sticking my head in the pillow. I hate lying, and I've never thought I could lie to Marvel but I prefer it this way. It's better if Marvel thinks I really forgot. He changes his mind constantly... I don't want him to say he regrets kissing me. I can't hear it, it would hurt too much. So, even though I know he does regret... I prefer acting like nothing happened. I put this scene of the night in a corner of my head, not wanting to forget it but also not wanting to focus on it.

We kissed, that's true.

I enjoyed this more than I should have, that's true.

What is also true is that I can't be with him, or near him. I'm not afraid of him or what he could do to me. I'm more afraid of what he could do to himself.

I look on my computer. After doing some researches, I find out that bipolar persons have higher rates of suicides than the average. I don't think he's going to commit suicide for any reason, but if what I'm doing angers him or makes him sad, I consider that it's better not to take any risk.

I check my facebook. Oh, crap... Pictures of me yesterday... totally drunk. I send a message to the girl who posted those to put them off of facebook. It's so embarrassing...

I look at my notifications. One of them catches my attention more than the others... Gale liked my profile picture. The new one, where I'm standing with my new teams, with Marvel and Cato next to me, both by my side. Why did he like my picture ? I totally forgot I still had him as a friend. I have a message in my inbox. I look and frown right away : it's him.

_From : Gale Hawthorne_

_Hey there ! Wanted to check up on you ! How you doing in Panem High ? Seems like you're having fun._

I answer :

_Why does it interest you, Gale ? You got me outed, I've got nothing to tell you._

I then look at his profile, just to see what's new after these few weeks. I frown. He wrote a status : _Seems like we're going to be against the Tracker Jackers from Panem High next season. Oh boy, sounds like a lot of fun !_

What ? We're going to play against his team ? Against my own team ? That was... unexpected. Not that I'm afraid, though... okay, maybe a little. It's weird.

What's even weirder is that I notice "_Erica Lightman, Glimmer Jason, Jessie Foster and 13 other people like this._" How on Earth does Glimmer know him ? Why does she have him as a friend ?

I got an answer.

_Woah dude, no need to be that harsh. You left without saying goodbye to anyone._

_What for ? You didn't care too much about anything that could be related to me last time we spoke._

_Sorry about that. _

_Lol._

_What ?_

_You can't just erase everything by saying "Sorry about that."_

_Fuck you Peeta, I'm trying to be nice._

_Well, Gale, fuck you too. You missed your chance._

He answers something but I don't read. I get off the conversation and log off facebook. That got me angry...

Twenty days go by. I've been studying here for one month now. Gale did not try to contact me again, and it's for the best. Playing against him will probably be harder than I thought. The game is in one month and half.

I don't talk to Marvel anymore. We spend our time apart from each other. When I meet him in the corridors I try my best not to look at him.

Anary and Leera finally got together... it was about damn time. I see Anary a lot less, only when I get up, or at night.

I just spend a lot of time with Finnick. We never talk about my preferences and I'm glad.

I see Clove a lot during class, but now Marvel sits next to her. So I don't talk to her.

I still go to practice, though. It's somehow the only way I have to communicate with Marvel that doesn't make him lose his mind.

And about Glimmer... she vanished. The last time I saw her was at the game, in the bleachers. Where can she be ? Does anyone know what happened to her ? I wouldn't really care if it weren't for her and Gale being friends on facebook... I have so many questions...

What are they up to ?

* * *

**AN : **that was a chapter with little action but that brought explanations that were needed. Everything that happens is being seen by the stalkers...

Also, if you start having doubts on the identity of the stalker, comment the chapter with the character you suspect.


	8. Chapter 8

**/!\ Please read**

- It's awful to have to answer to your reviews because in a way I have to avoid giving all the answers about the stalker. BUT I LOVE REVIEWS. MWAHHAHAA.

- About the stalker n°1. Some of you guys start having doubts on her/him, it's very nice to see you thinking so much about the plot of my story :)

- About the stalker n°2. Nothing specific to say, because if I start talking about her/him you will all know who it is, as well as the reason why 1 and 2 stalk Peeta and his friends.

**A.N Shouts-out :**

**Shkoodles** : Haha, Peeta won't quite act like this but he will be more serious about his life. Does that even make sense ?

**JHutchGirl :** Which questions ? Thank you !

**LightningOnFire15** : Gale was first introduced in Chapter One. He wrote on the blackboard that Peeta was gay.

**Pikachu1132** : Who doesn't know Barbie Girl, by aqua ? Everyone does :p

**LabRat3000** : Leera was called a backstabber in the books ? I don't remember. Maybe because it wasn't said like this, in french. I don't know. Anyway, Clove is Cato's half sister, not his cousin ^^ You'll see more of Finnick in this chapter.

**Cray-Crayperson** : What do you mean you're confused D: I didn't really say anything about Peeta and Marvel's relationship. Except that it really changes everyday. (Because of Marvel's illness, Peeta never knows if they are friends or not.)

**sysi-huhu** : You will have the answer in this chapter. Glimmer and Gale can be the stalkers, who knows ?

**Guest** : I'm a Peeto shipper too. But I don't know, I just oddly think that Parvel makes sense in this story.

**lemueljan** : No it's not weird at all, I like those too :) The photo definitely made Gale jealous. Does it make him one of the stalkers ? Not quite sure... yet ;)

**GeekWithHeart** : Thank you my dear ;) hope you like this chapter. Can't wait for your next chapter as well :)

**TWilkins** : They all have secrets, and illnesses are not something to be specifically proud of... so yeah I wanted this to be like one of the secrets to add to the list. Marvel is bipolar, though, not schizophrenic ! ^^

**Marcus1233** : Gale... haha I hate him. You'll see what I do with him in this fiction, you'll probably hate him as well xD

**London** : You're right. Don't trust Gale, he's a moron. Hope you enjoys your vacations ! Love :)

**GaaraRocks101** : None taken :) Happy birthday, Faith !

**YoungArtist77** : First of all : This time you're the last one. Happy ? :P

Second of all : Let's be awesome together then ! So excited for the chapter you just published. Gotta finish one fanfic, then I read yours.

Third of all : French school system is fucked up. Not only my paragraph. EVERYTHING. :/

Fourth of all : I LIKE DRINKING TOO. Haha. Whatev, who doesn't, actually ?

Fifth of all : No, indeed, no flashy flashy bang bang, although I'm not sure what it can mean. Glimmer and Gale... They're up to something ! but what ? find out in dat chaptah.

Yeah Marvel is bipolar, not schizophrenic. He doesn't have, like, 2 persons inside of him or whatever.

Aw crap. I hope this time you're not mad at meh.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 8

After these past 20 days, where Finnick and I started getting along very well, I start noticing that some people seem jealous.

First of all, when Cato sees me with him, I often hear him sigh. I don't know why though, because he's the one who treated me like shit. He is the whore who gave me nothing but pain. Not the other way around, for God's sake... Cato hangs a lot with his step sister, Clove.

She doesn't talk to me anymore... And it's kind of... Hurting me. Deep down, even though I don't like her that much, it pains me that someone chose not to talk to me anymore.

Secondly, Marvel avoids my look a lot, and even more when I'm with Finnick. It hurts me to see him like that. I consider talking to him someday, to tell him to move on... But then, he would know that I remember our kiss. Our fabulous, amazing, wonderful kiss. That I could never forget... Ever.

Glimmer came back. She justified her absence by saying that she was on vacation for a week but then she got sick. Everyone bought it, but not me... Maybe because I know she's friend with the guy who betrayed me.

Time goes by, again and again, and... Finnick and I always stick together. He is the one who never let me down. Finn is so funny, and easy to be around. He always bring me happiness and self confidence. I feel protected.

After classes we always go out for a walk, we sit down in the grass or we even lay on it, looking at the sky.

A saturday night, after dinner, he grabs my hand and tells me : "Peeta, there's something I would want you to see."

I follow him. He leads me to the roof of the dormitory building.

"Why did you take me here ?" I frown.

He grins and puts his finger to the sky.

"Look."

I look up. "There's nothing to see..." I start. That's true, all the lights of the night prevent us to see any star.

Suddenly everything goes black. The only light we have is the moonlight. We see the stars perfectly.

"Oh my... Finnick, it's beautiful !" I exclaim. I try to look at him but it's almost impossible since we're in the dark.

"I'm glad you like. Happy birthday, Peeta." My jaw drops.

"H-how ?" I stutter. I haven't told anyone, and I didn't put it on facebook. How does he know that today is my birthday ? "I didn't even remember it was my birthday." I confess.

He grabs my hand. "Come."

"How did you do that ?" I repeat as I follow him, at the other end of the roof.

"Everyone has their secrets. Don't they ?"

"True." I admit with a smile.

He drops my hand and help me sit down on a blanket he must have put here earlier. We both lay down on it, looking at the stars.

"Look, there's Ursa Major." he tells me. I spot the pan shaped constellation in the sky.

"Yeah I can see it." I smile. I take a few seconds to look at the sky. It's just so beautiful. I can't believe Finnick asked everyone to shut down the lights.

Suddenly I feel Finnick climb on me, the sight of his face replacing the one of the sky.

"What ?" I laugh, before realizing he is on me.

He leans and kisses me. I frown and softly push him away, so his face stays just above mine. I breathe, trying to find something to do. Then I make him kiss me again, because I understand. The kiss is so different than the ones he gave me on the fields, after a game. It's way better.

Finnick is what I need right now. Stability. Being with him is between being with Cato – probably sex, relaxation and comfort - and being with Marvel - feelings, confidence, self esteem.

He backs. "Let's go to your room." he smiles.

I grin back, catch his hand and follow him. He leads me down the corridor. Are we seriously going to do it ? Isn't it rushed ? I realize I want to, just like I wanted to with Cato. No, it's the right time.

We enter in my room. I kiss him and back to turn up the lights.

"Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiise !" everyone yells, and suddenly I'm surrounded by a lot of people. How do we all fit in that room ?

I back away from Finnick and look in surprise at the persons who are here.

For my left to my right, I see Glimmer, Clove, Cato, the drunk bitch that interrupted Marvel and me during the party a few weeks ago who I believe is called Jessica, then Marvel – really ? why is he here ? - , a few classmates of mine, Leera, Anary and... Gale.

"What are you doing here ?" I frown.

"For your birthday, you silly !" the drunk girl answers instead of him, moving towards me and handing me a cup of what I believe must be alcohol. I grab it reluctantly. Finnick's phone rings and he walks away to look at the text he just received.

She walks away and Glimmer moves in my direction, what it seems to be a weird expression of glee on her face. "Happy, Peeta ?" she exclaims.

"Erm, yeah, I guess."

"Gooood !" she says as she happily claps her hands. "Happy birthday !"

"Thanks, Glimmer, but, erm..." I frown. "How do you all know it's my birthday ?"

She starts laughing and turns to gesture Gale to join us. _Oh, no_, I think. I haven't seen him in one month and half. He hasn't changed. He's still the same. Tall, handsome. But not the one I have feelings for anymore.

"I met Gale on facebook because I was looking for your old friends to know you better. He told me it was your birthday today. It's crazy, right ?"

As I look into Gale's eyes I realize he could tell everyone in the room that I'm gay. He could make my life a nightmare once again. "Right." I mutter.

"So, Peeta, do you like it here ?" Gale asks.

"You two must have a lot to catch up." Glimmer chuckles as she walks away. I shake my head and look at him with anger.

"How dare you ? You screwed up my life once, you're here to finish off the work ?"

"Easy, cow-boy" he starts laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to have fun. Your friends are nice... especially, that one." he says as he shows me, with his finger, Marvel who is currently talking to Clove.

He looks up and for a second, and we make eye contact. He blushes and looks back at Clove.

This party might be the perfect moment to make things clear with him.

"Yeah, whatever, Gale." I shrug, not wanting to waste more time talking to him.

I walk towards Marvel, but Finnick intercepts me. "Peet', can we talk ?" he asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." No one can really hear us since the music is really loud.

He swallows and looks down. "I shouldn't have done that, on the roof."

I frown. "Why ?"

"I just felt bad because of how Cato treated you, so I wanted to make you happy. Kinda. Anyway, I just like you... as a friend. It was a mistake, I'm really sorry. Is that okay ?"

I feel bad, and rejected. "Yeah, it's okay, Finnick." I lie. "Thanks for trying to cheer me."

He grins. "Good. I gotta go right now, but I'll see you on monday."

"See you." I mumble, even though he can't hear me. He leaves the room.

"Your new boyfriend ?" Gale asks, to my right.

"Cut that off." I say.

He starts laughing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Gale, I'm serious !" I shout.

"What's happening, there ?" someone says, and I look to my left to see Cato.

"No, nothing." I mumble.

"It didn't seem like it was nothing." he says. "Was he bothering you ?" he asks me, talking about Gale who frowns.

"Hey, no, no I wasn't-"

"It's not you I was talking to." Cato interrupts him. Suddenly I'm surprised by the presence of Cato here. And the way he acts. As if he wanted to protect me. "Peeta ?"

"It's... it's okay, Cato. Really."

He shakes his head and raises a finger to Gale. "You'd better not bother him again, do you get that ?"

Gale nods and walks away.

All of a sudden I feel the need to feel Cato. I look at him and rush into his arms, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." I mumble against his chest.

He pats the back of my head. "Yeah, don't get used to this anyway." he laughs. I know he's trying to be nice. I don't know why though : maybe because it's my birthday ? Or maybe, because he feels bad about the way he treated me ? Or just because he actually cares about me ?

I spend some time with him. He tells me about his day, I tell him about mine. Marvel and Clove stay in a corner, while Gale and Glimmer start making out on Anary's bed, yet the boy doesn't seem to mind. He stays with Leera. The other people either dance, either talk.

After half an hour I spent discussing with Cato on my bed, a question floats in my mind. The alcohol I drank helps me asking him : "Excuse me, but... what am I exactly to you ?"

He shrugs. He doesn't seem bothered by the question at all. "First of all, a good fuck." I blush. Is he really so open with everyone about this ? "You're a very good player, I'm happy and honored to count you as one of my teammates." I start smiling. "You're nice, you're easy to talk to. I would say a good friend."

"Just a good friend ? Nothing more ?" I ask.

"I told you before we fucked that I couldn't love a guy. Only a girl." Those words hurt me and make me look down. He leans to whisper in my ear : "But if I could... it would be you."

I blush and look at him as he backs. "Really ?"

He nods. "I say this, but I'm totally drunk right now. But I told you. I can't love a guy."

"Why ?" I frown.

He shrugs. "And you, why do you like guys ? There is no answer."

"You've got a point." I smile as I take a sip of my drink.

I look at Marvel. As always, he looks back at me in an awkward eye contact. "Just go talk to him" Cato grunts. I look at him in confusion.

"What ?"

"Don't give me that. I saw the way you look at him." he pouts.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cato."

"Come on. You've been doing this for a long time, it's just so obvious that I'm surprised no one else knows about it."

I frown. "About that... have you heard again from the person who sent you the video ?"

He giggles. "You would do anything to stop talking about Marvel, wouldn't you ? No, I haven't heard from him or her, or whatever, again. I'm kinda glad about it, though. Why ?"

I swallow. Would it be the occasion for me to come up with the truth ? I look up at him. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Come on, you know I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

I chuckle. "True. Well, there's this person that keeps sending me... messages, or videos, or... other things. Concerning the secret of the people I care about. Or about me."

He frowns. "He sent me the video, right ?"

I shrug. "I have no idea if it's even a guy. It could perfectly be a girl."

"You have doubts on anyone ?"

I sigh. "I had doubts on Glimmer so far, but not so much after today. It can't be Marvel, since the stalker took us on tape while we were talking."

"It's not Clove." he says abruptly. "She wouldn't do something like that." I take my head between my hands. This sucks so much. "Hey, Peeta." Cato whispers as he wraps his arm around me to pull me closer. "Try not to think too much about this, would you ? It's your birthday." He strokes my hair and whispers : "How about I give you your present, if you know what I mean ?" The sentence makes me giggle. "Except if you want to spend some time with Marvel...?" he adds, unsure.

I back and look at him in the eyes and grin. "No, no. Right now, I want my present." I say, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He smiles and gets up, and so do I. "My room." he murmurs.

"Hey ! hey, guys !" Glimmer exclaims. "Don't leave just yet ! Gale was about to tell us a story about little Peeta !"

My blood freezes in my veins. I look at Gale. He's totally drunk. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him."

"Well" he starts laughing. "I always knew something was weird about him. Then I understood ! Little Peeta is fucking gay !" he giggles. Glimmer loses her smile in a second and backs, leaving Gale alone on Anary's bed.

I look down. Then I close my eyes. I don't know what to say. He screwed up my life twice. I can feel everyone looking at me.

"Keep it to yourselves. The first one that says something harsh, I get him expelled. Is that clear ?" Cato's rough voice says.

"I-I don't understand, Clove says. Did you know about it ?" she allows herself to ask, because she knows Cato won't get her expelled since she's his step sister.

I open my eyes again, blushing. Marvel is looking down. Anary and Leera look at me with a sorry expression.

"I knew, because Peeta and I are dating." Cato suddenly says, as he grabs my hand. I look at him in shock.

"Are we ?" I whisper, so only him can hear what I just said.

"They're afraid of me" he murmurs. "They won't give you any trouble if we pretend that we are."

"I don't buy it." Marvel suddenly says. "You guys aren't dating."

All of a sudden I feel Cato grabbing me and pulling me closer. He kisses me, and even though it's so unexpected, I kiss back because I have to act like we are together.

"Happy ?" Cato asks once he backs. Marvel doesn't answer anything.

"You guys are a bunch of fags." Gale giggles. Cato moves towards him and before I even know it, he hits him with his fist. He grabs it by his collar and drags him towards the door.

"Do never come here again." Cato shouts as he pushes him outside and closes the door.

An awkward silence settles in the room.

But suddenly Jessica walks towards me with a package in her hands. "Present tiiiiiiiiime !" she exclaims as she hands me the object. It lightens everyone's mood. Cato nods at me to make me understand that I should open the present. I do so. It's a red hoodie. I just love hoodies.

"Thank you, Jessica !" I smile before putting it on me.

"It suits you so well !" she exclaims.

I laugh awkwardly as Clove comes with her own present. I open. It's a wig, which looks a lot like Mrs. Trinket's hair. It makes me laugh a lot and I put it on her head. She pouts and crosses her arms. "Thank you, Clove." I say before hugging her quickly.

Glimmer's present is the surprise party, so I expect none from her. Gale brought none either.

I don't know the other guests very well, so they didn't really brought anything expect alcohol or food. Anary and Leera bought me some DVD of movies I've never seen but wanted to.

Marvel is the last to come. He awkwardly hands me the little package. I open it. It's a watch. And a very nice one. I can't help but smile. "I've noticed you often looked on your phone to see what time it was."

I look up at him. "You shouldn't have." I say.

"Pleasure's mine." he whispers, and I can still see that light in his eyes, the light he had when we kissed.

Everyone seems to forget the incident with Gale. It's better that way. I'm glad no one really minds what has been said earlier. Or maybe it's because Cato threatened them. Either way, no one bothers me. Cato's presence during the night is really helpful for me to relax. But I realize that when we first slept together, there was no feelings. And now, I couldn't have sex with him, because I could have feelings for him that he will never have for me.

I'm glad Marvel and I are back to normal, though, because I couldn't stand it when we were apart. But now he thinks I'm with Cato. And I'm not. I have to chose the worst : not be bothered by anyone while pretending I'm with Cato ?

Or telling him the truth ?

"Cato." I whisper to him when everyone is gone. We're both laying in my bed. We didn't have sex, but we still chosen to sleep in the same bed. Anary's gone, his mother came to pick him up.

"Yeah ?" he asks, playing with my hair.

"I was wondering... Why did you do that, earlier ? Now they all think you're gay as well."

He shrugs. "I don't mind. I wanted to protect you."

"Thanks, but... you need to stop, Cato." I say as I back off.

He frowns. "Why ?"

"Because... you're not gay and I am. If you keep on doing that I'm really going to fall for you some day." He places his hand under my shirt and starts stroking my back. "What are you doing, Cato ?"

He straightens and kisses me. I push him away. "Don't..."

"Why ?" he repeats.

Why not ? That's a good question. Right now, I don't find the answer. I don't remember all the good reasons I had for not sleeping with him again. So I just lean again, kissing him.

We do it, making me forget about Marvel, about Finnick, about Gale, about the stalker, about everyone. Then it hits me.

Cato... is my cure.

* * *

**AN **: - Ok, that was kinda weird to have to find the name of the constellations in english. I found Ursa Major and the Great bear. But Ursa Major really sounds awesome.

- Why do you think Finnick went away ? I gave you a clue to discover why, in that chapter : it's just one sentence that can put you on the lead.

- Review ? Pretty please ? Give me your ideas on who the stalkers could be !


	9. Chapter 9

**/!\ Please read**

**AN :**

- I'm sorry about the last chapter. Obviously it was confusing - I don't see how though, maybe with the finnick thing – anyway yup. Sorry if you're confused, lost, or a dinosaur.

- About Finnick : some of you guys spotted the sentence. If you want to know exactly what happened, erm. I don't know if I'll explain precisely in the fic. Oh hell. Let's say I will. You will know eventually.

- Everything is confusing for two very good reasons. The first one is that I have no fucking idea where I'm going with that fic. Unlike "My universe will never be the same" when I had all the plot in my mind, I don't have anything planned for "Rumor has it". (except the identity of the stalker, it has been settled for a long time now.) So.. yeah. The second reason is that it's in Peeta's P.O.V. There are so many things that he doesn't see !

- The party thing... so many things happened related to the stalker. Like, you have no idea. You might want to read that chapter again at some point.

- About the stalkers : I decided to tell you who it was ! … no jk. I decided to announce you that there was a boy and a girl. ;)

- Just to remind you : I'm french, and in no way I can be considered as fluent. This chapter is awfully full of grammar mistakes. Forgive me :)

- Something else. For those who don't know : I'm a young author and I've published my first book two months ago. I mostly write my own stories, so please... don't be mad at me if I am OOC sometimes. It's how I write. Yet I think that the characters are not that OOC... are they ?

**AN Shouts-out :**

**TWilkins**** :** Obviously I got everyone lost with that chapter. I hope this chapter is better :/

**Shkoodles**** :** I did not know this song. I can't only relate with Cato because of the way he protects Peeta. Is that what you had in mind ? Nice song, though :)

**Marcus1233** : Gale is pathetic, I couldn't agree more with you. Yet I don't feel sorry for him. People always get what they deserve.

**GeekWithHeart** : Glad to see you review again ! :D Cato/Peeta lasted for so many chapters... I have to change a bit, I hope you don't mind ^^

**candykisses101**: Is it Finnick ? Hahaha, I won't tell you. But yeah, he's suspicious... mhh..

**lemueljan**: Aw, hope you're okay D: well it can be Finnick. It can be anyone. Thank you so much about what you said about my stories :D Annie is not in the story. I don't plan on making her part of the fic. ^^ Cato is not raping Peeta :ohgodwhy: no, no Peeta wants and likes it. Who wouldn't, though..

**JHutchGirl**: You don't have a clue about the identity of the stalker ? In some way I'm glad. It shows me that the secret is well hidden.

**GaaraRocks101**: Glad you liked the present birthday ! I hope you partied hard like no one would care (liv it up liv it up liv it..) okay erm. (if you don't know it's a song by alexander ludwig.. xD) Drunk/stupid/jerk!Gale had a purpose. That's why everything changed... kinda. I'm rambling right now, aren't I ?

**Pikachu1132**** :** I never liked Gale anyway haha.

**LabRat3000**: Haha, you say you know why Finnick left, but do you really ? :D Thank you for the correction, I had a doubt on step/half-sister; Half-sister sounded weird lol. Anyway you seem to get close about the identity of the stalker so I won't answer more. ^^ Don't worry, in Pretty little liars I saw every episode ;) I guess you were talking about Mona. What about 'Ursa Major' ? o_o I wrote it right, I don't get that part of your review.

**Cray-Crayperson**: Haha you're asking me to reveal the main twist ! Stop asking that everytime ;) You know I can't answer that. I can't tell you who the stalkers are. Because if I tell you you won't read the fic anymore because it will have lost its interest.

**CapitolEffie** : Haha, yeah. That was totally out of the blue. And EWW, Finnick/Peeta in this.. no me gusta. But it had to happen. Everything happen for a reason ^^ This chapter will mainly be Peeta/Marvel so I hope you're happy :p

** 2015** : Aaah, yeah ! A new reader ! :D welcome :) Yeah... everyone likes Peeta though :D But Cato certainly starts having feelings for him. I won't tell more ;)

**Lone-Angel-1992**: What do you mean all over the place ?

**Guest 1**: I'm glad you're so excited when I publish a chapter, I hope this one pleases you as well :D

**Guest 2**: Yeah my friends don't like Cato either. I can see why. He's the bad guy at first sight. But he's not. That's so hard to understand though.

**Guest 3** : Well I'm sorry if you don't like my Peeta. Your loss...

**YoungArtist77**: Well you're confused, I hope this chapter is better. Because if it's worse i'm gonna dye (my hair). About Finnick... damn. I don't want to tell you ! I mean I want to, but... I don't ! Or I can't !

Don't forget about Gale and the party just yet. There are so many details about him that can put you on the lead about who the stalkers can be. Cato did not really rape Marvel... maybe I didn't explain well. #Firstnonfluentproblems

And erm... you know much more about psychology than I do. (I remember your first fic... mind blowing.) But marvel is bipolar. MY CHOICE... not yours ! hahaha

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 9

Cato and I kept on sleeping together for the following weeks. Whenever I was feeling down, I would call him and he would help me his own way.

I haven't heard from the stalker since. However, it feels nice to have Cato knowing about that person. He's the only one.

No one talked about my homosexuality. I guess everyone was too scared of Cato to tell anyone else.

Marvel and I sit together again during classes. I'm tired of being only friends with him, but I'm glad we're friends again. He doesn't act crazy, and I wouldn't do anything to change that.

Clove and I talk together a lot, now. Same goes with Glimmer, even though it's hard to stand her.

She hangs a lot with Jessica since the party.

Anary and Leera broke up. I don't know why, Anary refuses to tell me why and the same goes for Leera. I wish I could help them because they looked so good together ! ... But I'm not exactly someone who can give advices about love... am I ?

Finnick doesn't talk to me since the awkward thing that happened during the party. He doesn't even look at me during our soccer trainings. He must be embarrassed. So am I.

Gale... What about Gale ? That stupid prick stopped talking to me. I am so not looking forward to be playing against him...

His weird drunk make out session with Glimmer has been forgotten by everyone. Or at least no one talks about it. This moment was humiliating for everyone.

The game is in three weeks. We keep on practicing but it scares me. I don't want to play against Gale's team. I hate them. I'm sure Gale must have told them everything that happened between us at the party. He also must have told them everything he has discovered about our team.

So I offer to my own team to tell them everything I know about my old teammates.

After the practice, I tell them to meet me in my room, where we have wi-fi.

I open facebook and log in.

By the time they're all here, I find the profiles of the members of my old team. I show them their pictures, telling each one's weaknesses and strengths, and what we'll have to do to win against them.

I truly know it's not fair play. I know so much about them that it's not fair or right, what I just did.

But when I still was in this highschool, was kicking me out of the team 'fair play' ? Was telling everyone I was gay and laugh at it, 'right' ? I don't think so.

Everyone thanks me for helping them, helping our team. They know something is up, they know I'm mad at my old team but no one dares asking why.

Everyone leaves my room. Except Marvel and Cato.

"Cato, I need to talk to Peeta... Alone." Marvel says.

"Yeah, sure." Cato shrugs.

Marvel raises an eyebrow as he watches the other boy leaving.

He waits for him to close the door to awkwardly sit on my bed.

"Your boyfriend is not very... Protective, or even jealous." he says.

I'm surprised. This is the first time somebody talks about someone being my 'boyfriend'. Moreover, Cato is not my boyfriend. He's my fuckbuddy, nothing else. Although I'd like to have his love, I'm happy with what I have with him.

"He's probably listening to us through the door." I joke.

"Really ?" he asks, worried.

I chuckle, then I realize he's serious. So I start laughing. "No, no, Marvel. He's not."

"Oh !" he exclaims, relieved.

I giggle. His naivete is so touching, and cute.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Marv' ?" I ask.

He looks down. "I... I..." he starts slowly before stopping and biting his lip.

"Hey, hey Marvel... It's okay." I tell him. I take his hand. "You can tell me."

He looks up at me. He breathes heavily. "I feel like I trust you, now."

"You always can trust me." I smile.

He grins lightly. "Okay. Here I go. But promise me you won't laugh."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah you know me, laughing at you is my only purpose." I giggle. "Go ahead, Marvel."

"Well... I wanted to tell you why I have been acting so weird lately." Oh my god. Is he going to tell me about his bipolarity ? "I only told told this to Glimmer, she's the only one who knows it. Peeta, I'm... I'm bipolar." I bite my lip. I give his hand a light squeeze. He stares at me for a few seconds. "Why do I feel like you're not surprised, Peeta ?"

I look down. "I... I already knew." I admit.

He backs and drops my hand. "How ?"

I sigh. I look up at him. "Someone put your medical record on my bed. I didn't know it was yours until I read it... I don't know who put it there."

He seems about to say something, but his body shakes and he cowers on my bed. He seems broken. I move a hand towards him. "Don't... don't touch me." he says. I know it's his illness talking. I inch closer to him, so I'm next to him on the bed.

"Marvel..." I murmur as I lay my hand on his own. I start stroking it with my fingers. "Marvel, come here."

He looks at me. And huddles me. I have my face in his hair, that I start stroking. I wrap my arms around his shoulders to hug him tightly. My heart breaks as I feel him sob against my chest. I don't know what I can do. I know it's part of his condition, that he'll probably be like this forever.

But I want to do everything I can to make it less painful for him. I move my face down and kiss him on his forehead while stroking his cheeks with my thumbs to wipe the tears off of his face.

I cover his face with kisses, and soon I realize he has stopped crying, but I don't stop. I kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, but eventually my lips come rest on his, and this time they don't go away. His body relaxes, all the tension disappears. I close my eyes. Is this happening ? How did we get here ?

I start feeling like he doesn't want this when suddenly he starts kissing me back. Oh my... I've been wanting this so long.

His hands move to finally rest on my cheeks. He opens his mouth to make the kiss deeper.

For how long have this been going on ? Ten seconds ? One minute ? One hour ? I don't know. It just feels so right... I feel like I need air, but before I even make a move to break apart, Marvel backs. His hands let my cheeks. I gasp. "Marv... Marvel..."

He looks up at me as he grabs his backpack. "Thank you for... this."

I frown and get up, leaving the bed. "What are you talking about ?" I ask, confused, still gasping.

He sighs and moves towards the door. He puts his hand on the handle. "You're with Cato. You only did that to cheer me up."

He walks out of the room, leaving me confused and speechless.

With my fingers, I tip my lips just to be sure that it actually happened. Why did I kiss him ? In order to cheer him up ? Or because I really wanted to ? Because I actually have feelings for him ? Quick, quick. I need my cure.

I take my phone and dial Cato's number.

_Wanna do it ?_

The answer comes a few moments later.

_My room or yours ?_

OoO

I'm laying alone in my bed, naked. I stare at the ceiling.

It didn't work this time. I couldn't forget about Marvel. I feel horrible. While I was kissing Cato as we had sex, I could only think about my kiss with Marvel. I feel like a whore. I feel like I'm cheating with Cato, even though we're not a couple.

~The next day~

I get in class. I wave at Clove, then I take a seat. It doesn't last long until Marvel walks in. At the sight of his face I feel my heart bumping. He hesitantly looks at me, then awkwardly comes to sit next to Clove. I sigh and close my eyes. Is it always going to be like this ?

Mrs. Trinket walks in. "Good morning class."

A few students mumble ana answer, then the class starts.

"Take your notebook, I'm giving you an assignment. In exactly two weeks it will be May the 17th. Who knows what this date represents ?"

I have no idea, to be honest, but I try to fake interest because I want something to get Marvel out of my head.

"It's my birthday !" Jessica exclaims.

Mrs. Trinket clears her throat. "It is, yes, but erm... That's not what I wanted to hear. Any ideas ?"

I shrug. What is that ?

Mrs. Trinket sighs. "May the 17th is the international day against the homophobia." My eyes pop oddly. What does it even have to do with history class ? Some of my classmates start giggling. "Now I understand that some of you have been targeted by homophobic remarks. Whether you're lesbian, gay, or straight, this isn't right. Moreover, it happened in my class. I know everything that happened, and let me tell you something : it won't happen again. So you all will have to see a LGBT movie of your choice in the list I'll give to you. Then you will write an essay about why you liked it or not, but let me tell you something. "It's wrong because the bible say so" is not and will never be a argument."

I can already hear the people sigh. "I didn't write that stupid message." someone mumbles.

Still, they laughed at it. So they deserve it. As Mrs. Trinket starts giving us the list of the movies, I glance at Marvel over my shoulder. As soon as we make eye contact I look back in front of me.

It's so awkward.

I take a look at the list. I recognize a few names. I'm surprised by the fact that the ones I already know are really... Dirty.

Among the ones she recommended us, I already know : Prayers for Bobby, Eating Out (from the 1st to the 5th), Summer Storm, and Another gay movie 1 and 2. How does she even know all those movies ? I wonder.

"My favorite one is Were the world mine. Just so you know." Mrs. Trinket announces.

I look at the list. At its bottom, I spot that title. The name of the movie intrigues me... What can it be about ? I'll check that out later.

"Remember. For May the 17th."

Soon, everyone calms down and accepts the assignment. I don't really mind, though. I'm more concerned about Marvel... I hope he is okay with it, since the message was about him...

OoO

Just after my soccer practice, I check my facebook.

Wow, Jessica actually published some photos of the party. She obviously didn't bother putting off the ones with Glimmer and Gale making out. I consider sending her a message. Because Gale might show it to his friends and say "Look ! I made out with one of Peeta's new friends ! Adore me !" But then I remember that he's still dating Katniss. As I imagine her face when she'll know about this, I laugh like a retard and put my like on the picture.

I look on the internet for the movie Mrs. Trinket told us about. Were the world mine.

It's about a guy who likes a straight boy. He's often bullied by his comrades about his homosexuality. One day he discovers a way to turn people gay. Hmm... Looks interesting. I find a link, then start the download.

Someone knocks on my door.

I push my computer to be able to leave my bed then I get up.

I open the door and frown. It's Leera, she's crying.

"Oh my god Leera... Are you okay ?"

She shakes her head and rush into my arms. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly.

"What happened ?" I ask. I close the door and help her sitting on my bed.

"It's Anary... I feel like I'm the only one affected by our break up."

"Shh, no, it's not true." I try to reassure her. "He must be pained as well."

"No, he's not ! He's always looking at Glimmer. I told you he has a crush on her. He always had..."

I frown. I thought this was past. "Are you sure ? I'm sure it's not true."

She shakes her head. "It's true, I know it."

I take my tissue box and hand it to her so she can wipe the tears off of her face. "Here."

"Thank you.." she sighs. She uses it, then looks up at me and tells me "I know it's true because, just before he broke up with me I found him talking to Glimmer." I don't say anything but I'm surprised ! It's Anary who decided to break up ! "And when he saw I was just behind, he started acting weird. I know how it is. Boys will always be boys... He really has a crush on her." She sighs. "I wonder how you do it between you and Cato."

I cough. "Excuse me, but.. What ?"

She frowns. "I don't mean 'it', like, having sex... Oh my god, Peeta. Why do all the guys always think of sex ? I was talking about the trust."

"Oooh." I let out. Sure, it makes more sense but still her question was ambiguous. "We, erm.." I cough. "We completely trust each other." She gives me a 'are you kidding me right now' look. "Okay, fine, erm. We're in some kind of... open relationship."

"I don't buy it. You're not like that, Peeta."

"How do you know how I am ?" I ask.

She laughs, but stops all of a sudden to give me another 'don't give me that' look. "Bitch please. I'm Foxface. I know how everyone is. And you're not a whore."

I look down. "Fine. We're not in... a relationship. We're not dating."

"Oh ! But why did he kiss you then ?"

I sigh. "He did that because of what Gale said the other day. If he hadn't... people would be hating me and laughing at me because of what I am."

She shakes her head. "That's where you're wrong, Peet'. Everybody loves you, whether you're gay or not. It's not going to change. But now that I think about it... with Marvel, isn't your relationship awkward ? I mean, he thinks you're dating his bestfriend even though you had feelings for him at first."

I almost forgot that... With everything that happened between Cato and Marvel, their relationship must be really awkward.

Cato is not that guilty for what I witnessed in the shower room the other day. Marvel, in a really twisted way, wanted Cato to fuck him, but pretended he didn't like it. He's the one who invited Cato to have sex but as soon as they had started he had faked not wanting it. Sure, Cato could have stopped, but... Marvel wanted it, but pretended not to. Ah ! that's just so twisted and confusing...

"Yeah, sure... they're totally besties."

She frowns. "They're something you're not telling me, once again." I roll my eyes. "Oh my god, I know ! You still like him ! You still like Marvel. Not that I mind, though. But you have to realize that Marvel is straight-"

"No, he's not." I interrupt her. She seems surprised, and confused. Her looks invites me to explain. "Fine. Just yesterday, we..." I pat the bed we're sitting on. "We made out right here."

She opens her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god. That is brand new information ! Who kissed first ?"

I swallow. "I did."

"That doesn't prove he's not straight." she tells me with a sorry look.

"We kissed during the party after the game." I say. "And he kissed me first. Happy now ?"

She laughs and hugs me. "It's fantastic."

Her phone rings. She apologizes and picks up. "Yeah, yeah... I'll be right here." She looks at me when the discussion is over. "It's Anary. He wants to talk."

"Good !" I answer. "Go meet him !"

She smiles at me. She leans to kiss me on the cheek before leaving.

"It was great talking to you" I say just before she closes the door.

Then I frown. Was it ? She might be the person that plays with me and sends me anonymous messages.

No, no it can't be her. She can't be the stalker.

...

Can she ?

* * *

**AN :**

- I take requests from now. Who would you like to see more ?

- I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. But everything happens for a reason. You had a freaking bunch of clues about the stalker 1 in this chapter. The truth is just in front of you.

- Pretty pretty please ? Review ? Thanks ! :D

Lots of love.

Truly yours,

AllenCampbell


	10. Chapter 10

**/!\ Please read**

**AN **:

- So.. that's it. Some people have found the couple of stalkers. I won't say who. Maybe you're one of these persons ! Hahaha, anyway. Congrats. And thanks everyone for reviewing everytime with the doubts you have on the characters.

- It took me ten chapters to understand that when you guys said "confusing" it was not that much in a negative way about my writing. It's that, right ?

- Everytime I write a chapter I feel great when I put a clue about the stalkers. Trust me, there are a lot in every chapter. - I can't answer to all the reviews, now. I'm sorry. (Because if it's just "i think the stalker is _" or "tell us who the stalkers are" there is nothing for me to answer..) I hope you get why :/ but i'm still thrilled when I see your reviews, that always makes my day a bit better :D

- The movie 'Were the world mine' makes an appearance one more time in this story. Let me recommend it to you. It's not by chance that I said it was Effie's favorite. This movie... oh god. I just loved it. It was funny and sometimes a bit all over the place, there are some 'wtf ?' moments but anyway it's very very good. Just... watch it. Tell me if you do, by any chance ^^

- About the piano part... I've been playing the piano for 13 years, almost, now. Don't go crayzay, I'm not that good. Everything that I wrote about Peeta's impressions when he plays is actually my own opinion, my own feelings. The reason why I picked Beethoven's moonlight sonata is because I'm currently trying to play it. (I don't have a teacher. Being 19 yo, at my age with the occupations I have, I have no time to take classes.) Moonlight Sonata is a music I've listened during the writing of all my works. It doesn't make sense said like this... I mean that for my first novel, I listened to it for one scene. It's one of the principal characters' favorite music. She's one of my faves as well. Also, for every other concrete work I did – My universe will never be the same, for the example- I listened to it. Also if you never listened to beethoven... what's wrong with you ? Anyway big up for Beethoven. Keep up the good work, bro.

**AN Shouts-out :**

**Raven Knightly**: I'm glad you finally decided to leave a review, it's very nice :) 'Ciao for now' to you too ;)

**TWilkin****s**: Aw, thank you a lot ! I took your request. Although I had already something planned for Katniss. Don't worry she'll be in the story :)

**JHutchGirl** : Yeah the last chapter was kind of slow but had to happen. Like everything else, kinda xD

**Shkoodles**: The song is confusing anyway because it's about a girl and not a boy haha... I'm lost !

**GaaraRocks101** : Haha, I really enjoyed your review. I love rambling people in the reviews, that makes me think the person really opens him/herself and that he/she likes the story enough to trust the author. Anyway, Peeta/Cato (Peeto) is in no way my new OTP. I don't know if you've seen on my profile but I have like 3 other stories on that pairing... it has been my otp for a while now ^^ About Peeta lying to Marvel concerning his relationship with Cato, you're right. That is going to come.

**CapitolEffie**: I always imagined Marvel's nickame being "Marv'". Yeah it sounds kinda cute, I guess ^^ Marvel is not really stable and he can't really see the obvious ;) Haha, Jessica is really a character that I randomly created but like a lot.

** 2015** : Effie... yeah. I guess I wanted not to be indifferent to the bullying going on in her class. I take the request on her – because I can't bring Finnick back in the story right now.

**LightningOnFire15**: More Gale ? Strange request you have there but okay. You know you'll see him during the next game ;)

**candykisses101** : That's precisely the review that made me understand that the word 'confusing' was not in a bad sense concerning the story since it's its point. Thank you for clearing that up for me xD

**LabRat3000**: Ursa Major... You know, in the second book I'm writing (it's a sequel to the first one) there is a group of seven people. And I wanted them to have a name that rocks, for their group, you know. Then I found out Ursa Major, and was like... Oh wow ! There's seven stars in this constellation. 'Ursa Major' is quite classy when you pronounce it in french, and since they're seven in the group... I was like damn I found the name ! So when I saw your review I was disappointed I thought that there was something wrong xD Anyway back to the shout-out. I'm glad you notice so many things, so many clues.

**WholeWheatWaffles** : I know right ! You know I'm more of a Cato/Peeta person. But I don't know, that crack ship grew on me. Well I have no idea how it is to be with a bipolar person, so... I just hope that when they're together you won't be too disappointed. ^^ I know that it's completely out of the blue as well but I'm from a christian family. I was going to church until my 14 years old. Every one is a christian in my family. I live next to the church in my village. And I can tell you... Just because you happen to be open minded (which makes me really glad !) doesn't mean that every christian is. Talking from experience here... :/

**GeekWithHeart** : I'm not sure Cato/Peeta has come to an end to be honest. I still have to make up my mind. I don't know yet xD

**Marcus1233**: About Katniss... you'll see her soon react to that photo. It already makes me chuckle !

**YoungArtist77** : Yeah yeah yeah you're here ! Actually I always answer to your reviews last because it's the longest ones/so the longest shouts-out as well. You know I was kidding when talking about dying my hair, right ? I already dyed them once, though. It was a very beautiful brown-red color, it was amazing. It lasted for about two days (the week end.) then it turned ginger. For a week. Then it turned red. RED I tell you. Fucking red. EW. I'm never doing that again. You only make me more depressed. I'm so inexperienced ! I'm fucking 19 and still puuuuuure. What's "being bias" though ? :O You really think I'm sassy ? *chuckles* About your suggestion on the stalkers.. I only tell you because you're my Fanfiction bestfriend. You have one of the two right. IZ DAT SOON ENAF 4 U -ok I don't know where that came from-

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 10

A few days go by. The more time goes by, the more worried about playing against Gale I get.

I look at my computer. The download of the movie is complete ! I'll watch it one night when I have the time... and when I feel like to.

Cato and I keep on talking to each other, but I know he feels like something is going on. He's the one who told me I should go talk to Marvel, I don't think he would be very upset if I told him I kind of had a crush on him. It's more than just a crush, though...

Leera and Anary are back together... Or maybe they're not. I don't know, it's just too complicated !

Today is sunday. I finished all my homework and I'm bored. Anary is at his parents'. I decide to go out for a walk.

Coming out of the dormitory building, I walk towards the cafeteria. It's empty. While walking near the arts building, I hear a melody from a distance and frown. What is that ? I frown and decide to look for its provenance. I enter in the building. The art building is actually where the music, drawing and painting classes take place. As I walk down the corridor I'm sure that it's someone playing the piano. I've always this weird fascination for the piano. I took classes when I was younger. Who could be playing, though ?

The music gets louder and louder. I recognize Mozart's Rondo Turkish march. I love it, even though I've never really been able to perform it.

I stop in front of a door. I'm sure it's from in there : the door isn't even closed. I push it lightly. A girl is playing. I recognize Clove's black hair. How come I didn't even know she played the piano ?

The melody comes crazy. It's the third movement – my favorite. I take a seat. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. This is beautiful. Just... just beautiful.

The music ends. I slowly open my eyes. Clove closes the piano slowly.

"That was amazing." I say, making her blench.

"Gosh, Peeta ! You scared the hell out of me !" she says.

"I'm sorry." I say, getting up on my feet. "I didn't know you could play."

She smiles. "My uncle made me take classes. I don't regret it, though."

"He did well." I add. I'm just speechless : it's amazing. "I also didn't know we could go and play the piano when there were no classes."

She laughs. "No, no. You can't. It's only one of my... you know. Privileges, I would say."

"Oh." I say, disappointed.

"Why ?" she frowns. "Would you have liked to play ?"

I nod. "When I left my house I thought I could never play again for a really long time."

"Help yourself !" she smiles, letting me access to the instrument.

"Really ?"

"Really."

I move towards the piano and sit on the stool. With my fingertips I stroke the piano keys. "It has been way too long." I whisper, my fingers finding the right keys to press on.

The melody starts, and it's as if I'm in some kine of trance. I'm the one making the piano work, I'm the one pressing the keys, but it's as if it's beyond me. It's like I'm only here to witness to this, because everything that happens is done by someone else, something else. The music is not mine, yet it feels me as if it actually is. I close my eyes, feelings shivers in my whole body.

I've started playing without really thinking about what it was, yet I recognize it at the second I wonder what I'm playing. Beethoven's Moolight Sonata. My favorite of them all. I close my eyes while playing. I don't need to see the keys. As I said - or maybe thought, I'm totally lost, but I like being lost when it's like that – this is like I'm not the one who is playing. I know where the keys are, in no way I need to open my eyes. I bite my lip. It's beautiful. It could make me lost all manhood but I share a tear. One, just one. I don't mind saying that what I'm playing is beautiful. I'm not the one who invented the Moonlight Sonata. I'm not a genius. Beethoven is.

I start the second movement. A smile crosses my lip, this part of the music always amused me, I don't know why.

Soon, I'm in the third movement, and I'm forced to open my eyes because it goes very, very fast. I manage not to do too many mistakes but even when I do some, it goes to fast for Clove to notice them.

The whole piece lasts fifteen minutes. It's happiness to me. What I feel is even better than what I felt when I played soccer. I didn't really need soccer : it was more like a hobby that I really, really loved.

But this... this. I need it.

When the third movement is over, I let my hands rest on the keys. I'm breathing heavily. I see Clove moving towards me, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"And you say that what I was playing was amazing ?" she chuckles. "Peeta I had no idea you were that good." I look up at her, trying to catch my breath. "I'll talk to my uncle. He'll be okay with you using the piano. You're the whole school's new favorite after all, and I'm his niece. How could he possibly refuse ?"

I open my eyes wide. "You would do that ? For me ?"

She giggles. "No I was just kidding you, you absolutely don't matter to me Peeta. Of course I would do that for you you dumbass !" she laughs.

I get up to hug her. "Thank you" I breath against her hair.

"You're welcome. But I took you on tape with my phone, would you actually mind if I put that on facebook ?"

I frown. Someone taking me on tape... why does this sound so familiar ? But no, if she was the stalker, she wouldn't ask. Or maybe it's just a move, it's on purpose, and she's manipulating me ?

No, no. Cut that off, Peeta. Cato told me it couldn't be her, and I trust him. I trust her.

"No I wouldn't mind. Do as you wish... and thank you again."

She smiles.

_~ The next day ~_

As Mrs. Trinket enters in the classroom, everyone shuts up.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, ma'am."

She puts her purse under her desk. "So ! Have you already watched one of the movies I've told you to watch ?" We hear some grunts of protestations from all the boys in the class. "Well, to put you on the lead, today we will watch Harvey Milk. But that doesn't count since it's not on my list so you'll still have to watch a movie for the assignment."

I sigh. She puts the dvd in the player. The movie starts.

OoO

When I get out of class, I'm a bit tired. The ending of the movie was sad.

"Hey, erm, Peeta ?" Clove asks to my right.

I turn my head. "What ?"

"I was wondering, erm. Have you watched the movie for the assignment already ?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, but I downloaded it."

"Oh ! What did you chose ?"

"Were the world mine, as Mrs. Trinket recommended."

"Could we, like... watch it together ? Cato took my laptop and by the time I find it, find a movie, download it, and watch it I won't have time to write the paper."

I shrug. "Yeah, sure ! No problem."

"Cool !" she smiles. "Hey, Marvel !" she shouts. I close my eyes and sigh. "We have a solution for the movie." Wait, what ?

"Oh, you mean, erm... Peeta ?" he awkwardly asks.

"Yeah, of course !" she confirms. "You don't mind if Marvel comes as well, do you, Peeta ?" she asks, worried.

Yeah, of course I mind ! I'm not myself when I'm around him. And I wanted our next conversation to be when we would both be ready, not because Clove made us talk.

"No, I don't mind." I lie. "Since our first class tomorrow is at eleven am, we should just watch the movie tonight. In my room, though. My computer, my room."

I feel like a douchebag, but it's true. I wouldn't mind bringing my laptop, but I've never seen Clove or Marvel's rooms and I don't want to right now. It's better if we stay in my room, since obviously it became public to everyone since the party.

OoO

After dinner, I wait for Clove and Marvel in my room. Anary is not here, he might come back around 11 since he told me doesn't have class tomorrow morning. I'm on my bed, reading a book. A song of Ice and Fire, by George R. R. Martin.

I'm at the moment when Daenerys Targaryen gets married to Khal Drogo when suddenly, someone knocks. "Come in !" I yell, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

No answer. I read another page until I remember someone just knocked. I frown. "You can get in, door's open."

Still no answer. I roll my eyes and find a bookmark to find back the page when I'll need to.

I put down the book, get up and stretch, slowly walking towards the door. I open it. No one is here. I look down. There's a note.

I frown. Five words are written. Five words that make my heart jump.

_The world will be watching_

I feel my heart beating faster. What the hell does that mean ? I don't recognize the writing. Moreover that is creepy, creepy as fuck. I look to my right and to my left. Whoever put this can't be far away ! The nearest exit is to my left. I close the door, and rush into the corridor.

Oh, come on ! he can't be that far !

I am so focused that I don't realize there's someone until I run into him.

We both fall on the ground. "Aha !" I yell. It can be only him.

I get back on my feet and look at the person. Red, straight and long hair.

"Leera ?" I frown.

She moans and looks up at me. "What the hell, Peeta ?"

"I-I'm sorry." I say. I help her to get up. "What are you doing here ?"

"Well, I was, doing, erm." She looks at me hesitantly. "Nothing."

"I don't buy it !" I say. Could it be true ? She's the person who stalked me for the past two months ? "Tell me why you're here !"

She clears her throat and looks away. "I, uuh. I was supposed to see Anary tonight but he didn't show up. So I came here to find here."

"Oh..." I let out. That makes sense. I guess. "He's not in our room." I tell her.

She looks down, disappointed. "Thank you. I guess I'd better get into my room, I have class early tomorrow. Tell him I was looking for him, please."

I nod. "Good night."

As she walks away, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I look at it. It's Clove.

_Where the hell are u, Peeta ? We're in front of ur room, door's open but no one's in there_

I answer as quick as I can, while walking.

_Sorry about that. I'll be right here. You can wait for me in the room_

A few moments later, I walk into my room.

"Hey" I say. I don't bother apologizing, I haven't been late for a long time.

"Hey" Clove answers. Marvel awkwardly moves his hand before putting it back on his lap.

I sigh. Great. I lean to grab my laptop. I look for the movie as I sit on my bed. I push the computer to the other end of the bed before pulling myself to the top. Clove takes a chair.

"Where do I sit ?" Marvel asks.

"I left you the other place on the bed, go sit before I change my mind." Clove answers.

I force myself to look away as he awkwardly moves to sit next to me. I sigh and press the start button.

As the movie starts I completely push my back against the wall. My left side is pressed against Marvel's right's. I don't dare moving any more, the situation is awkward enough like this.

But surprisingly awkward, I realize it's kind of nice to have my friends here to watch a movie. Very nice, actually.

The movie starts by a weird ballet-song... okay, I don't understand. But soon, the story starts. The main character is a young 16 years old gay guy, Timothy. He lives with his mother since his father, who didn't accept his sexuality, left them. His mother is having a bad time finding a job that can get her enough money for them two.

He goes in a school where the guys bully him everyday. Also, there are only guys in his class.

Soon, I get it. There are songs sometimes, only when Timothy starts daydreaming. He does it a lot, and often about one guy, Jonathon.

He has a nice teacher – in literature – she also plays the piano. And for her class, in order to study a poem – or something, I don't really get it – she decides to set up a play. She makes the student sing... and who happen to have a really nice voice ? Timothy.

At his audition, I really am in love with his voice. I don't get the lyrics. At all. But I can't get them off of my head.

_We fairies that do run_

_From the presence of the sun_

_We follow darkness_

_Like a dream_

The other guy, Jonathon hears his audition. And seeing his reaction... if we hadn't see his girlfriend five minutes ago I would say Jonathon is quite crushing on Timothy. But maybe it's part of Timothy's daydream, I don't know.

Of course, the teacher gives him the role. And when he finally decides to learn the lyrics... he finds the recipe for some kind of potion. I frown : it's so odd ! The potion accidentally affects the guy's bestfriend. As soon as the guy opens his eyes, he instantly falls in love with Timothy. What ? AWHELLNO. I don't like it. I'd be much happier if Timothy was with Jonathon. Oh ! I'm relieved, he pushes him away.

Soon, and not on purpose at first, he turns people gay : when they're affected by the potion, the first person they see they fall in love with. And since all the boys in his class has been bullying him... that leaves just a bunch of gay boys hooking up behind, and desperate girls crying.

Clove laughs during all the movie. It's true that it's funny, and soon I'm laughing with her, because even though it's not realistic at all, it's very amusing. Marvel is a bit reluctant to laugh at first, but soon he chuckles as well. My hand softly finds his. I thought he would push me away, but he doesn't and squeezes my hand. I smile. At the end I am fully convinced that the teacher is an actual fairy. I've never seen a movie with so many gay kisses. But not in a vulgar way. It was so soft, and cute, and amazing.

The ending is beautiful. Clove is crying and I must admit that Marvel's presence is the only reason why I'm not crying too. The two guys are so, so cute. And even more together.

Marvel squeezes my hand lightly. I slowly turn my head to my left and we make eye contact. Our faces are only a few inches away from one another.

My whole body is shaking. Are we going to... ?

The door suddenly open and I back, breaking the moment. I let go his hand.

"Hey guys." Anary says.

Marvel clears his throat. "H-Hey."

Clove gets up and yawn. "Okay, I think I know what to write for my paper. Good night, guys. Night, Anary."

We only have time to tell her goodbye before she leaves. She's tired.

That leaves Marvel and me, on the bed, and Anary on his, as the computer keeps on playing the credit of the movie.

"Come outside with me, Marvel." I whisper. He nods and we both get up. "I'll be right back, Anary."

I close the door behind us. Marvel looks at me curiously. "I know what you're going to say." he starts.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah ? Then tell me." I chuckle.

"You're going to tell me you regret what happened the other day."

I giggle. "Erm, not at all to be honest."

"Oh ?" he says. "Then what ?"

I sigh. There's no one around us. I can tell him. "I don't regret kissing you." I smile. "It was not a mistake. Maybe it was because I wanted to cheer you up. But it mostly was because I..."I look down. I blush. I slowly look up at him. He looks at me expectantly but gives me a reassuring smile. "Because I wanted to." I whisper. "And it's not wrong. Not at all. Because I'm not dating Cato. I never have been. It was a lie."

I sigh as the truth finally comes out of my mouth. It feels good.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Marvel."

He stares at me for a few seconds before finally answering. "I've never been so glad that someone lied to me" he breathes with a smile.

The spark in his eyes. It's here again. This is it, when it's there I know that he's himself, that he's going to kiss me again. I am ready and waiting for him to make a move.

But before he has the time to, Anary opens the door and whispers :

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have class early tomorrow and I'm tired. Please, Peeta don't be too long to come to bed because I won't keep the lights on for a long time now."

I nod. "Got it."

Anary gets back into the room. I look up at Marvel. The spark is gone. Nothing will happen now... thank you, Anary.

"Good night, Marv'" I smile.

I make a move to enter in my room, but he stops me and wrap his arms around me. Even though I'm surprised, I hug him back. He puts his lips on my forehead.

We back simultaneously. "Good night, Peeta." he grins.

I smile back. I watch him go. Then I get back into the room, breathing heavily. As I get in pajamas and turn off the computer, I realize one thing.

Marvel and I are closer than ever. And the two of us getting together is only a matter of time.

I just hope that no one tries to get in the way. I know that Cato would be okay with that. Obviously, same with Clove.

But as I slowly fall asleep I can only think about the stalker. _The world will be watching_... It scares me. And I just hope that scaring me was the only purpose...

Not warning me about something.

* * *

I can't re-read that chapter without thinking : ok that's it, everyone knows who the stalker is now. If you read attentively you'll find an incoherence. It's on purpose. You just got to find the two sentences. A clue about it : Remember : who is in the same class as who ? It will give you the identity of the first stalker. That person said something, then the opposite. Will you find it ?

Anyway, if you do find it, let me know, I'm always curious to know if you guys spot my clues or not.

Haha, Anary really is a cockblock in this chapter... what even

I'm still taking requests. Knowing that I can't put them right away in the next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**/!\ Please read**

**AN : **- I'll just publicly answer here : many of you spotted the hint I put in the last chapter. Yet... what does it mean ?

- Thanks to the ones who actually came to see the movie Were the world mine, then reviewed. For the record I think it's one of the best gay movies i've ever seen. If you're gay or gay sympathizer and that you've never seen this movie... what the hell is wrong with you ?

- There had been other soccer games between the one against the mutts and the one in this chapter. I didn't put them in the story, it would have been boring.

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**TWilkins** : Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as much as you did with the last chapters :D

**dark-magician100** : I'm glad you have no idea who the stalker could be because it means that I'm doing my job well :)

**Pikachu1132** : Are you sure ? :D Clove doesn't have a motive... maybe she's jealous that Peeta can play the piano ? If you look closely everyone has a motive ;)

** 2015**: During all the movie I was like 'omg, they have to get together at the end or I'll die'. In the last five minutes, I was like 'okay give me a gun' but then they kissed... Ahhh ! That was so amazing. :D I'm glad you liked the movie.

**ILoveThisStory ** : Well now that's a nice name for an anon, thank you xD

**GaaraRocks101**: There is no such thing as an annoying review D: don't worry. You understood me bad, though. Peeto IS my OTP. It IS, it IS it IS ! It's just not my "new OTP" since I've been shipping them for a while now. BUT THEY'RE MY OTP. That's why writing a Marvel/Peeta story is as confusing for me as it is for you. Also feel free to stalk my profile anytime ^^

**candykisses101** : Yeah, I always thought that "The world will be watching" was a freaking creepy phrase to be honest, so it matched the situation perfectly. I mean... it's creepy, right ? In the arena they're being watched by the whole world while they're killing each other but also when they pee and poo. CREEPY I TELL YA

**LabRat3000** : I'm glad you liked Were the world mine. So amazing. Yeah, GRRM's A song of Ice and Fire is just... gold. Amazing, there's no word to describe it, it's even better than the TV show. Yeah I like Clove in this ^^ she's fun. I can't answer about Finnick :)

**Cray-Crayperson**: I don't like cockblocking unless it has a purpose, and trust me, it had one. It probably won't happen again. Marvel and Peeta will hopefully soon get together :)

**Raven Knightly**: Bwahaha, that's a very deep reaction you have there xD Anyway, keep thinking, you might find the pair soon.

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Moolight sonata.. oh god ! i'll get down with this song.

**Marcus1233** : Haha, the world will see something that's for sure... but you'll see what in the next chapters. Why the stalkers are... well, stalking Peeta ? Well it will be said at some point in the story, don't worry.

**Wizardslover** : You seem confused, and although it might not be a good thing I'm glad because it means I'm doing my job well :D

**London** : Yayyyy you're back :D Glad to see you review again. All the movies I mentioned are good, right ? xD have you also seen eating out ? that's so hot and good, and... holy fuck, so much fappable ! xD

**YoungArtist77**** : **I like Marvel too so I don't care about you being bias. Don't mind me being depressed, it's the usual me confronted to the fact that there are more and more sexually experienced people around me and among my friends and that, since i'm 19, I should worry for myself soon. I like to see you trying to find who the stalker is, it's quite funny, also it's my turn to mess with your brain xD Yeah piano is good !

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 11

I open my eyes. The sunlight makes me blink.

It's today. It's the day of the game. I don't want to see Gale, I don't ! And most people from my old high school will probably be there. Do they know I'm here ? I guess they do...

Anary is the one who pulls me out of the bed. I growl.

"Get up, lazy ass !" he laughs. "You have a game to win today."

"It's in five hours for god's sake..." I mumble against my pillow. "Let me sleep..."

"Get uuuup !"

"I don't wanna."

Eventually he gives up. At least I thought so because now I hear several voices in the room. "He doesn't want to wake up."

"Well let me do it" a boy's voice says but I'm too hazy to remember who that voice belongs to.

Someone runs a hand through my hair. "Oh come on." I mumble. The hand runs from my hair to my stomach and starts tinkle it. I giggle against my will. "Ahhaa... Stop..." I laugh. "Make it stop !" open my eyes, only to find Marvel above me.

He laughs and so do I. I realize I must look like shit this morning, and blush a bit.

"You totally ruined my hair" I chuckle.

"Nope I did not" Marvel grins. "Your pillow did."

I pout. "You know I'm naked under this blanket ? Could you give me some privacy ?"

He loses his smile. I feel bad for lying to him this way, because I have my boxers on, but I don't want him to see me in this state. I really must look like shit.

"Okay, erm. I'll wait for you outside then." he answers.

I smile to him as he walks out of the room.

"Why did you lie to him ?" Anary asks when I pull the blanket off.

I blush. "Everyone has their secrets." I answer, remembering what Finnick said to me the other night. He's a good friend, but I don't want him to know too much about my feelings either. "What about you ? You have things to tell me about you and Leera." I say as I start dressing up.

He frowns. "What about me and Leera ?"

"You know. You broke up with her, but you wanted to talk to her the other day. But when she showed up you weren't there."

He shrugs. "She didn't understand the place perfectly and left to look for me in the dorm according to you... She left her phone in her room, I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. And afterward I was too tired."

"You were too tired to talk to your girlfriend ?"

"Ex girlfriend." he corrects, as if it's a good argument.

I sigh. "Whatever, Anary. See you later." I add as I walk out.

Marvel is still waiting for me. As soon as he sees me his face lights up.

"Good morning." I say awkwardly, making him chuckle.

"Good morning." he answers.

He moves towards me, and, awkwardly as well, hugs me.

"Okay, what was that for ?" I smile.

He shrugs. "To show you that you're not alone in this. It doesn't matter that they're here because our whole team is here to support you as well. I am here, too."

I bite my lip and press my face against his chest. He wraps his arms around me.

It's way more that a crush, I know it.

"Peet'" Cato's voice says. I back and see him.

"Good morning, Cato." I smile.

"Good morning, Peeta. Good morning... Marvel."

"Hmm." Marvel answers.

I sigh. "Please, guys..." They turn their heads to look at me. "I know that after what happened you're a bit reluctant to be around each other, but please. Make an effort for me."

Marvel looks at Cato and sighs. The other boy sighs as well. "As you want, Peeta." Cato says as he awkwardly presents his hand for Marvel to shake.

They both silently shake hands. "Thank you." I whisper.

It's weird to realize that Marvel and I both slept with Cato while the love interest here is only between him and me. Because I don't think Marvel 'likes' Cato anymore, and I really see him as a friend as well. And obviously Cato isn't gay, so...

"We'd better come go eat our breakfast." I say, approved by the two other boys.

* * *

At 1:15 pm, we get ready for the game. As we start running, we spot the bus. I stop running and look at the people coming down. First, the cheerleaders. The only girls I know or recognize among them are Katniss, Madge and Delly. Then the boys get out.

Gale is the 3rd to come out of the bus. Someone pats my shoulder lightly. I turn my head. It's Marvel, he must have stopped running when he saw me.

"Be strong." he smiles. "I'll be right here next to you."

I grin back. "Thank you, Marv'."

His hand tips my arm as it drops. I sigh. I feel like kissing him right here, right now... But we're in public.

Soon, the other members of my team come to cheer me up. That's nice from them.

The other team arrive on the field. Some of them recognize me. "Haha, that's faggy Peeta !" they yell as they point me with their indexes.

"How about you shut the fuck up, you dumbfuck ?" Adrian shouts, annoyed.

I'm surprised that Adrian is the first one to defend me but I'm glad about it. I give him a thankful smile. He grins back. The players of the other team shut up, except Gale who walks to stop just in front of me.

"Well, well, well. I hope you're ready." he tells me.

"Ready to kick your butt." Cato answers for me.

"Get back at with your team." the referee commands.

Gale chuckles and backs to get with his team.

"It's going to be fine." Marvel whispers in my hear, and I nod.

The game starts. I try to ignore all the comments on my sexuality. Of course my teammates don't understand why they say I'm gay, but they start to understand why I hate them. And they start hating them too.

The first part of the game is... fine. I hate them so much I want to win with a perfect score. At the end of the first part, the score is of 2-0 for us. They're really good, but today is not the day they will beat me.

As my team and me come to meet in our part of the field, I hear the presenter, Caesar Flickerman, announce : "Ladies and gentlemen, someone wanted to show you a tribute to the Tracker Jacker's star, Peeta Mellark !"

I frown. I slowly make eye contact with Marvel but I back to look at the big screens. Everyone is watching with attention, even the players of the other team. Some of my teammates come and pat me on the back or on the shoulder, as if they wanted to say 'look ! it's you ! we're so proud !'

"In his first highschool, Peeta was member of the soccer team !" a boy's voice says.

First, we see a picture of me. In my old highschool with my old team, that's on the other end of the field. That's awkward, sort of. Someone must have found this on facebook, maybe. They zoom on my face. Why ? Woah, I don't know why, that's weird. And I look bad in this picture ! I'm so

"Since he is in Panem High, he has made a lot of friends !"

Then it's a picture of me and Marvel during math class. Who on earth took this picture ? I look at Marvel. He shrugs, he does not mind everyone to know we're working together, and friends. Well, there's nothing secret about it, it's true.

Comes next another picture, of people I don't know, and me. A photo someone took behind my back, obviously. Then a fourth one, of Jessica and me.

"Yes, a looooot of _friends._" the voice I still don't recognize adds.

Then comes the worse thing that could ever happen. Marvel looks at me in shock. It's the photo. The photo of Cato and me.

Every supporter of the other team starts laughing. "How do you turn that off" I think I hear Caesar says in an attempt to help me.

I feel the tears coming. Who could do such a thing ? The other team must have, but how ? I sob and run as fast as I can away from the bleachers, getting out of the stadium. My tears are streaming down my face ; I hear Cato shouting "Turn that off ! Turn that fucking thing off !" and people following me. I enter in the forest boarding the field.

"Peeta, wait !" Marvel yells, but I don't stop.

Someone catches me by the wrists and makes me stop. It's Adrian. "Let me go !" I cry, but his grip is too strong. My other team mates arrive. I recognize Finnick, Marvel, Cato, Thresh and others.

"What are you fucking doing here." I mumble, wiping my tears off of my face.

"Taking you back on the field with us." Marvel says.

"I'm not going back there !" I yell.

"Yes you are." Thresh firmly says.

"Why would I ? You saw their reaction ?"

Then Adrian starts talking. "If you want them to lose you have to stay until the end. You already did the first half, you can do it. If you don't come back, you'll show them that you're just someone they can play with. One thing that video was right about : you're the star of our team. You're the best player. No one minds that you're gay, Peeta, no one ! Not me, at least !" he says, and he looks at our team mates to find some support. They give him nods of approval. "See ? They're not worth crying over, okay ?" I swallow and look down. "We get that it's why you hate them. They didn't play fair. But come on. We're probably going to win anyway. That proves how much they suck."

I look back at him. Finnick moves towards me and pats my shoulder. "Come on, Peeta. We have a game to win."

I nod, slowly starting to grin. "Thank ya'll." I say. "Let's go. We're gonna make them eat shit today."

I can't believe I just said that but it seems to work. They all cheer me.

I get that Cato doesn't need to be comforted. First, no one cares about him being gay since the fact that he fucked half of the school is common knowledge.

Secondly, he's the principal's nephew. Once again, no need to precise that he's immune to every comment, because he scares everyone.

Thirdly, he doesn't give a shit.

We get back in the field. "They seem to be back... Included Peeta." Caesar announces. "After that unfortunate event, we were all sure Mr. Mellark would have quit the game, but after all, he's not the Tracker Jackers' star for no reason, is he ? I want a freaking round of applause for Peeta Mellark !" he shouts, and the public cheers. I shyly smile. Do they take it so well ? Oh, maybe they do. Maybe Leera was right, maybe they don't care, and the only one mocking at me are the ones that don't like me.

The game starts again.

During the forty minutes, I score once. But they don't. They're full of rage.

"3 – 0 for the Tracker Jackers ! The victors of this season are the Tracker Jackers !"

"In your face, bitches !" Cato yells, but his voice is almost inaudible with all the noise caused by the applause.

Adrian and I share a brofist, and even though I'm still feeling hazy from our victory, I would like to thank him for his support.

But it will have to wait because the public runs on the field, hugging all the team. Ew, don't they realize we're all sweaty ? Haha, maybe they do, but they don't care ! The cheerleaders sing a song I know but don't recognize in the euphoria. Glimmer, Clove, Anary, Leera, Jessica... everyone is here ! It was six victories in a row, our team's biggest achievement !

I spot the other team yelling in rage at the other end of the field, but it only increases my pleasure. I move away from the pack of people to walk towards Gale who is with Katniss.

"I guess you didn't expect that from the fag, right ?" I laugh. I see that Glimmer, Marvel and Cato are next to me. Gales shakes his head in anger, and obviously doesn't find anything clever to answer. "Also that was the third time you outed me, Gale." I say.

"That's where you're wrong, you little brat. None of us made this video, so you should watch your back because it's one of your friends."

At that very moment, Glimmer walks towards him. "How about we start doing again what we did the last time we saw ?" she asks.

Katniss pounces in front of her. "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, you whore !" she slaps her on the cheek, making the all of us 'oooh' in stupefaction. "That's right, I saw the photo ! You're a whore !"

We quickly separate them. As we walk apart I glance at Gale, seeing a look of hatred in his eyes.

We go shower. Still kind of embarrassed concerning my forced coming out, I decide to go in the individual shower – that is become sort of an habit.

When I walk out, a towel around my waist, I decide not to go to the party right away. I need to go away, because everything seems so surreal and I need to get out of this heavy state.

After dressing up, I find myself walking towards the art department. I enter in the building, and walk in the classroom where the piano is staying.

I crack my fingers and press my fingers on the keys.

I do some warm up for a while, because I have no idea what I want to play.

Then, my fingers find the keys for a melody I suddenly have in my mind. It's something I've never played, something I just know since a few days. I remember the song Timothy sang during his audition in the movie Marvel, Clove and I watched.

I'm a terrible singer, yet that I want to sing along with the piano. I play once without the lyrics, only singing in my head, before opening my mouth and singing. "We fairies that do run from the presence of the sun, we follow darkness like a dream..." I hear someone walking in, but I don't stop, I stay in my trance. I start singing again, since the lyrics are the same for the next verse :

"We fairies, that do run...

From the presence of the sun..."

And suddenly I hear Marvel's voice joining mine : "We follow darkness like a dream." I turn my head to face him. He sits next to me on the stool. He has such a nice voice, I would never have guessed that. He smiles to me "Keep playing." he whispers.

I obey, kind of embarrassed that he heard my horrible voice.

I play until the end of the song, and at that moment I remember Timothy sang the verse once again. Marvel remembers too, and the both of us finish the song.

"We fairies, that do run..." Marvel starts.

"From the presence, of the sun..." I sing.

"We follow, darkness..." he continues. I turn my head and once again I'm lost into his deep green eyes, our faces only inches apart.

"Like a dream." I whisper, the last words leaving my lips at the moment they finally touch his.

It could never have been more accurate. It's only the two of us, and it feels_ like a dream_. Oddly enough it feels real at the same time, more real than everything that happened during the past few hours.

My fingers leave the piano keys to find his cheeks, that I stroke lightly with my thumbs. He runs a hand through my hair, and this time it's very different from this morning. It's affectionate, not friendly.

I moan under the kiss, opening my mouth to let him full entrance. After a few seconds, I start feeling aroused. So fast ? I back, breaking our kiss. I realize he's on top of me on the bench in front of the piano. He pouts. "Was I that bad ?" he asks.

I bite my lip to hold my laughter, his naivete and innocence are so cute. "To be honest that was the best kiss I ever had." I admit. "But, erm... I'm on a bench... you know." I chuckle.

"Coming here was not very clever, if I understand well ?" he laughs. I straighten so our faces are in front of one another again.

"You're a bad boy, I guess." I don't know why I just said that.

He smiles lightly. "I actually came here to felicitate you personally."

"I think you just did, Marv'." I chuckle.

He gets up, and so do I – that bench was not comfortable... If nowadays benches are not comfortable for two people to kiss on it, where has the world come to ?

"I was talking about your performance on the field. That was pretty brave to come back."

I blush and look down. "Thank you." I mumble.

He sighs. "Now what do we do ? The party will start soon."

I pout. "I'm not sure I'm going. The last party didn't go well for me. Neither did the one before."

"But we weren't together at that moment." he says.

I look at him in shock. "Are we, now ?" I ask, a bit worried.

He smiles. "I... I want us to. Don't you ?"

"Didn't that kiss clear it up for you ?" I chuckle. "So, what... are we, like, going to the party together ?"

He nods. "I was hoping you could be my date tonight."

It's my turn to have a smile lightning up my whole face. "I would love to." I answer.

"Don't you mind that everyone is going to know that you like... me ? Or boys in general ?" I ask.

"Why would I ? It was time for it anyway." he answers.

We get back to the dorm. Once I'm in my room, Anary congratulates me. As I decided, I don't tell him anything about my love life, so he doesn't know that I'm going with Marvel.

"Who is going with you ?" he asks.

"No one." I answer.

"Naah, come on. I'm sure you have a lot of admirers ! You're getting lucky tonight anyway, I'm sure. Just not while I'm in our room please."

I frown. "Shut up." I chuckle. "Since when do you even talk like that ?"

He frowns. "I always have, you know. Oh, now you'll come with Leera and me then."

"So you're with her again ?" I ask. He nods. That's so messed up, I don't understand their relationship at all. I text Marvel so he knows I'll meet him in the cafeteria at 8:30 pm.

Leera arrives at eight. They kiss, then we all go down.

The DJ is already playing music and some people are dancing. Like the first time, there are pictures of our team on the walls, and the tables are pulled against them.

I drink some orange juice, still keeping the hard memory of my first hangover. Never again ! I eat some chips. Not my fault if I'm hungry.

Someone tips my shoulder and I turn to face Cato. I was waiting for Marvel and even though I adore Cato, I'm kind of disappointed. "I won't be long." Cato starts. "I wanted to tell you how amazing you were earlier. Bravo." he smiles. I nod in thankfulness, with a smile. "Now go find him." he says, pointing the door of the room with a move of his chin. I look at the entrance. Marvel is standing here, looking at me, in a stunning black and white suit. He's handsome – even though everyone is kind of dressed classy tonight, I only find him more handsome than everyone.

I walk towards him, and he walks towards me. "You... you look handsome in this." I say.

He grins. "So do you."

The music changes, the fast beat slows down. The DJ announces : "it's a slow !"

_Birds flyin high, you know how I feel_

Marvel, who was looking at the man, looks back at me and raises his hand below my shoulder. "Peeta Mellark, would you make me the honor to dance with me ?"

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

I put my hand in his palm and nods. "I would."

_Breeze driftin on by, you know how I feel_

Hand in hand we move towards the dance floor. People, surprised, make space around us.

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

"You know, I don't know the singer but what she says is kinda accurate for me : from now on, it will be a new life for me." Marvel says as he places his hands on my hips.

_Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day. It's a new life for me_

I smile and put my hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry." I start.

"Why so ?" he asks, his emerald eyes looking into mine, as if he's reading my soul. We move from the left to the right, slowly.

"Because... I thought I had changed of life once" I start, standing on tiptoe to murmur in his hear.

_Ouuh,ouuh, ouuh..._

"But the truth is : you never change of life."

_And I'm feeling good._

I back, and he smiles.

_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_

"That's for the best." he answers.

_River running free, you know how I feel_

We keep on balancing, and other couples are dancing as well.

_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_

"But if everything changed because of this, Peeta... If every one hates me... Would you stay with me ?"

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_

"Always." I whisper, standing on tiptoe because this is the right time, this is now or never. I press my lips on his.

_And I'm feeling good._

And as he kisses me back, I know that everyone is watching. But I don't care. This is our moment. And I'm totally feeling good right now.

* * *

**AN :** - Careful, I gave you all the clues to find the pair of stalkers in the last chapters.

- Feeling good by Nina Simone is a fucking good song, oh lala. I can't get over it to be honest. You should really listen to it to understand the scene. But do as you want :)

- Was it too much ? Was this chapter boring ? :/ I don't know. I just wrote it in one day it was totally out of the blue... Tell me what you think, please.


	12. Chapter 12

**/!\ Please read**

- These two fic (My universe + Rumor has it) help me appeasing my feelings. In the novel I'm writing I must fight against myself because deeply I want the main character to end up with one of the dudes. But he's straight. (His name is Allen Campbell, though, that's where my penname is from). I compensate this lack of gay love by a lot of subtext in this book, and a lot of fluff in the fanfics I'm writing. Erm, no, only 'Rumor has it' actually. I don't think 'My universe …' is as fluffy.

Anyway, if you're a loyal reader – meaning : if you read those two fics – you've probably seen my disappointment in the AN of the last chapter of 'My universe …' because of the lack of feedback. I hope we don't go like this for this fic, it really grew on me and I would hate to stop it without real end. Could it be possible to get to 200 reviews with this chapter ?

However, thanks for everyone who reviewed. Shouts-out right away. Remember : I LOAF receiving your ideas on who the stalkers could be, just don't be mad at me if I don't say it's true or not since it would ruin the story for you and I don't want that. :)

- This chapter starts right after the previous one.

- I have the pleasure to announce you that you will know the identity of the stalkers in the next chapter.

- This story will have its end sooner or later. I already have ideas for the next one. I'll let you know when I'll create poll on my page, so you guys can vote for what idea you like the best.

- It's so odd I just dreamed about Jack Quaid, he was so sweet haha

- I took the time to read the fiction all over again.

Two things :

1) The mistakes. Oh god, it's burning my eyes. I'm sorry for all those mistakes, really. Thank you for sticking with me even though my english is bad.

2) There are so many leads about the identity of the first stalker that it just makes me laugh at how much it's obvious. Like, really... so obvious. Anyway :P

**Warning :** This chapter is rated M (for your pleasure). Also it's so fluffy it gave me headache

**Shouts-out** :

**CapitolEffie** : I'm glad you decided to watch Were the world mine, and even gladder that you liked it ! I knew it was a poem. However I'm not familiar with foreign literature, just french since I live in France (I guess it makes sense haha). I'm so happy you like Jessica, she makes me laugh so much everytime I write something about her. I honestly think you're awesome, you noticed every hint I put in the last chapters. Good job :) Oh and Feeling Good... uhmaayzing.

**GaaraRocks101** : Haha, sorry if I wasn't clear about Peeto being my OTP ! ^^ my bad. There will be drama... peeta still doesn't know who the stalker are (actually, he thinks there's only one).

**dark-magician100** : I'm glad some of my reviewers have the same taste in songs as I do :D

**Cray-Crayperson** : I don't know about the movie, I found it on megaupload a while ago... and in french (english with french subtitles actually) so it's not even the same link. About the stalkers, I'll tell you, you have one of the two right. I won't say who ^^

** 2015** : Bitch slap is my favorite kind of slap. 'Ohhh' is the best reaction to have in that circumstance. I guess, at least xD

**Pikachu1132**: I have a lot of blonde moments as well to be honest, don't worry ^^

**candykisses101** : Won't saaaay ! But indeed that's creepy as hell.

**Raven Knightly** : You don't suck ; I just try my best to make every character suspicious in different ways. I'm starting to hate Anary as well to be honest, at first I found him cute and touching but now he annoys me xD

**LabRat3000** : I recommend you to check your inbox in case you haven't already ;)

**London**: What kind of gay would I be if I didn't know Queer as folk ? I've seen the whole first season, afterwards it was hard to find it in french or so. Anyway, I of course saw the scene with the prom, when Brian and Justin dance, and then Justin gets assaulted... that was horrible. Anyway : love you as well my faithful reviewer. :)

**Marcus1233** : Haha, Katniss punched Gale, don't worry, it's just that since it's from Peeta's point of view, he doesn't see it. Anyway even though you didn't like the chapter i'm glad you reviewed :)

**ILoveThisStory** : I considered doing something like that with an alter ego personality or something, but first : it would have been too much like Pretty little liars, and secondly I already have the full story settled in my head :D

**Tan Poh Keng** : Let me sigh with you, I love this kind of endings too ! :D kisses kisses, kisses everywhere !

**TWilkins** : Thank youuuuu ! Love cha. I'm always insecure about what I write, thank you so much for telling me that I write well :)

**ColeInnocenceAngel** : I can't say what I'm plotting right now... but you'll see soon enough, hopefully. But there will be some Cato/peeta interactions for sure :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 12

This kiss is magical. There's no other word to describe it. I feel butterflies in my stomach, something I've never felt before. When I back, the song _Feeling Good_ is ending and I stare at Marvel's green eyes. He's staring at me as well with a grin. All of a sudden, there's a flash to my right and people are clapping their hands. The person who took the photo puts her camera down : it's Leera. Oh, damn her and her filthy camera ! People come to cheer us. I get why everyone is happy. Marvel and I brought pride to our team, therefore to our school. They have no reason to hate on us, and I'm glad. The night goes on, and sometimes I spot Cato and Leera talking together as they look at Marvel and me. What can they be talking about ?

Marvel and I spend the evening together. This moment is ours and no one can tear us apart. _No one_. Not that stupid stalker who made a wish to make a hell of my life. Since he – or she – outed me to everyone, I have nothing more to hide now. The grin I have on my face all along could make jealous the Cheshire cat.

A moment later, we switch of partners for the dance. Glimmer comes to dance with me while Clove dances with Marvel. I don't see Anary at all, around us. He must have left since he always gets home with his mother for week ends. Now Leera is dancing with Cato. How unexpected ! The six of us spend the evening together. Leera takes pictures of all of us and of other people in the cafeteria.

It's weird to think that two months ago was my first day here. The five people around me changed so much it's incredible.

Marvel, the captain of the soccer team, managed to prove he was not Cato's sidekick. He's more than that. Cato and Clove were bullies. Glimmer was a queen bee and a drama whore, if not a whore at all.

Yet here we are. During the next slow, while I dance with Marvel, Cato is dancing with Leera, the girl he bullied before I got here. They constant chuckles and laughs makes me smile.

"I'm so happy to be here with you." I tell Marvel, which is responded by a kiss on my cheek from him.

"So am I" he smiles.

I place my head against his chest. "It's like a dream come true. Two months ago, I would never have thought that I could be openly dating the guy I like, surrounded by my friends."

"Hmm, you like me if I understand well ?" Marvel chuckles.

I pout. "No, I totally hate you, Marv'." I laugh as I play with the bangs of his ridiculously attractive curly hair.

He leans and whispers in my ear "Maybe it's time for you to show me how much you hate me."

"Is this a pick up line or something ?" I ask, not sure.

He sighs. "Shit, I was trying to be seductive."

I laugh and kiss him once again. "You always are."

We didn't have sex that night. We slept in boxers in the same bed, though. We were both tired after the game and the party, so sex would have to wait a few days. All I know is that I would be ready whenever _he_ would be ready.

_~ Ten days later ~_

It's been ten days since Marvel and I came out. I thought we would be bullied, but surprisingly, no. We both are popular : me for being the new star player of the soccer team, and him, for being its captain. So no one really bother us, and we're always discrete.

We did the paper Mrs. Trinket asked us together. Clove joined us, not that she was a big help but I love being with her, she really grew on me. And after all, Mrs. Trinket never said that we were supposed to do it alone. We finished the paper in no time and gave it to her.

The grade was good, we got a A- each. I think Mrs. Trinket knows that Marvel and I are together and that she gave us that note on purpose.

I think it's official now : Leera is not with Anary anymore, and to be honest I'm getting tired of this. Of course they're both my friends, so I try to be nice to both of them. Yet none of them complains about their break up. Anary seems to be pretty well. My 'popularity' kind of served him : now a lot of girls know him and he became kind of overconfident. Leera, on the other hand, spends a lot of time with Cato. I don't really understand how those two became friends but it's a very pleasant sight.

While Anary hangs out with the new friends he has, I hang mostly with Marvel but also with Cato, Leera, Clove and Glimmer – and sometimes, Jessica.

Today in the morning, while looking for Marvel before going in class, I accidentally walk on Anary and Finnick. I remember that since the first party they are kind of friends, but I had no idea they still talked to each other. Finnick looks surprised and looks at Anary before awkwardly walking away.

"What was that ?" I ask Anary.

He shrugs. "No idea, the guy ran into me."

I pout, skeptical. "Hmm... okay. Have you seen Marvel anyway ?"

"He was looking for you five minutes ago, I told him you'd be in class already."

I wince. He's acting so weird. "Thank you... I guess." I say as I walk away.

I find myself heading to the classroom, and Marvel is waiting at the doorstep. He seems relieved when he finally sees me. "Hey, you." he smiles as he kisses me. It's still weird that we can kiss without no one minding. Weird, but amazing.

"Hey, _you_" I answer, tipping his nose with a grin. "How are you ?" I ask as we enter in the class.

"Good, and you ?" he asks. I nod. "Oh, I saw Anary earlier. I don't know what's up with him."

I wince. "Just ran into him. He's so weird lately..."

"Tell me about it."

The teacher walks in and the class starts.

"Peeta ?" Marvel asks softly after a few minutes.

I look at him. "Hmm ?"

"How about we go out friday night ?"

"Yeah, I would like to. What do you want to do ?"

He shrugs. "I was thinking that we could go downtown, to the theater or something."

I grin. "I like the sound of that."

"What movie do you want to watch ?"

"Surprise me."

_~ 2 days after ~_

Today is friday, and Marvel and I are in town. I never really took the time to explore the town of Panem. It's a nice city, although it's way bigger than my hometown.

Marvel took me to his favorite restaurant. We could have gone to McDonalds, but no. It was a french restaurant, called "Pain et compagnie". He ordered for us two a warm goat cheese salad. There's a lot of bread for my greatest pleasure. Marvel is perfect, he's wearing the sweatshirt I gave him.

"You like ?" he asks me.

"Daz delicious." I hardly say because my mouth is full of food. He laughs.

I chew then swallow. "I didn't know you liked french food."

He smiles. "I guess we still have things to learn about each other."

He then orders two cremes brûlées. It tastes amazing, and I'm having a really good time. Marvel is so cute. He catches me starting at him. I blush and look down to finish my crème brûlée. I think I'm really starting to fall for this guy. I've never thought that could happen ; I've never thought that I could like a guy who likes me back.

Before leaving, I try to pay but he refuses. "I'm the one who invite the other, not the other way around."

I try to convince him but he's stubborn.

"I'll pay for the movie then." I say, serious.

"As you wish." he laughs.

On the way to the theater, he takes my hand. I'm a bit surprised, but I interlace my fingers with his. Our relationship really is official, then.

"Two tickets for X-Men please." he says to the cashier. I love X-Men, that's a good choice. I give twenty dollars to the cashier who gives me my change back.

The movie is really good... at least I assume it is, because Marvel and I only snog during the whole movie.

When we get back to the high school I remember Anary is not here on week ends. "Do you want to come with me tonight ?"

He smiles and nods. I take him by the hand and lead him to my room.

I drop the keys on the nightstand and place my hands on his cheeks to kiss him as he closes the door with his foot. He leaves my lips to kiss my neck, sending me shivers. I stroke his neck before taking off his jacket. He takes mine off then helps me getting rid of my sweatshirt. "I'm glad you kept this sweatshirt." I whisper to him as he kisses my neck repeatedly. "But now I want you to take it off."

"As you wish." he whispers against my skin. He unzips it. I put my hands on his thin t-shirt before helping him take it off as we walk towards my bed.

Soon we're both shirtless, kissing on my bed. I back and ask him : "Are you ready ?"

"More than ever." he answers before undoing my belt and taking my pants off of me. I lean to play with his own belt before I take his pants off of him as well. I lay back and wrap my legs around his thighs, making him come closer to me, our private parts slowly growing touching one another through the fabric.

I stroke his very fine abs. He doesn't know how much hot he is. I caress his back before my hands end on his behind. I place my hands under his boxers to stroke it a while before taking his boxers off.

"Woah" I blur out. "Nice..."

"I don't want to be the only one naked here." he blushes.

"Go ahead." I whisper, laying down on the bed. I feel him backing off of me and grip my boxers.

It's the very first time I see his member, because since I know him I always managed not to look at it in the showers. And I'm glad I waited, because the sight of it fills me with lust. I don't know if it's the first time he sees me naked though, I guess it's not, but I just hope he's not disappointed.

He lays down on me and kisses me, our two erect members touching and hell, it feels so good. I get how it's different from what I had with Cato. It's because of the feelings I have for Marvel, they're much stronger.

I push him gently to place my mouth on his manhood. As I start sucking it, he strokes with mine, both letting out pathetic moans, but oddly his moans excite me even more.

We play with each other for a while before he asks : "How do you want to proceed ? Cato used to top with me, so..."

"Cato used to top with me as well." I answer. I don't want to talk about Cato right now, it's only about Marvel and me. "I think I want you... I think I want you to top, if that's okay."

He nods. "Yeah" he answers, searching for his pants to find something.

"I have condoms here, don't worry." I tell him as I look for one in my nightstand. I open it and place it on him slowly. He moans. I stroke it a while because I love feeling that I can actually bring pleasure to someone.

I lay back down on my bed. He moves towards me. I wrap my legs around his thighs to make him come closer to me. He kisses me deeply, rubbing our erections together before pulling himself into me. I blurt out a little moan, because we forgot the lube. Oh, whatever.

I actually realize that Marvel does it more slowly than Cato used to. It's better, it's sending me shivers everywhere in my body. It's way more affectionate, and as I look into his deep green eyes, I realize something.

_I'm in love with Marvel._

Why do I realize this only now ? I think I've been in love with him from the moment I talked to him in the bleachers, after the shower-half rape thing. Yes, from this moment, I was in love with him.

I've been in love with him for the past two months.

_Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go_

I play with his curly hair, our faces only inches apart. And suddenly he says it. "I love you." he whispers.

It gives me butterflies. I can't hide my smile. "I love you too, Marvel." I answer before kissing him passionately. I can feel him grin under the kiss. When we stop kissing, I whisper to him "Please, never leave me."

"I'm right here" he answers before giving me another thrust. "I'm not going anywhere."

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
The arms of the ocean deliver me._

I see stars. But my eyes are closed.

A few moments later, I open them and look at Marvel. He's playing with my hair. We're both under the blanket of my bed. My head is resting on his shoulder, and my hand on his stomach. His arm is wrapped around my shoulders to keep me close to him.

"That was amazing." he whispers.

I chuckle. "You mean _extraordinary_."

He laughs lightly. "I see no word to describe it."

I giggle and look up at him. In the dark of the room, I can see his green eyes staring at me. Drawing circles on his stomach with my fingertips, I say : "It was a good idea to come here. I guess I can thank Gale for outing me, because if he hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

He chuckles. "True. Never say 'thanks' to that guy, though."

I slowly fall asleep, a smile to my lips. I remember my thoughts from two months ago. _"__Have you ever thought that you could start you life over ? That, by moving to a new city, you could become someone else, because no one does know you yet ?_

_Well, I have. I thought that moving to Panem, away from my old high school and from the persons I used to know would allow me to be happier, to finally like the person that I am. But I was wrong."_

And I was wrong thinking that I was wrong. I just had to wait. Because right now, I'm happy.

* * *

**AN :**

- So erm I had no idea what to chose for a restaurant so I picked my own favorite, which is indeed called "Pain et compagnie", and is a french restaurant since it's in France... (I guess it makes sense). Also "pain" (fr) doesn't mean "pain" (en) but "bread".

- I shouldn't write smut, it's so wrong. So I tried to keep it soft. (obviously I didn't succeed..)

UH my feelings. I'm sorry if the smut was out of the blue. Hope that wasn't too much. Although I've seen smut scenes way more useless than this one since this one kinda made sense.

Just wanting to remind you guys something : in my book or the stories I write that didn't get published, I never write smut, so fanfics are the only exception.

- Next chapter : Revelations. Make your suppositions... who can be the stalkers ?

So... I hope the reviews won't be too harsh because of the badly written smut lol


	13. Author's note

Hey ! This is not an actual chapter, actually.

It's just to tell you guys that the poll is open on my profile, and I would be really thankful if you could go leave a vote there, please. Thanks !

I won't keep you guys waiting for too long, I will try to publish the chapter in the next days hopefully :)

Love, love you :)

xx

AllenCampbell


	14. Chapter 13 : Final part I

**/!\ Please read**

- Dear readers, that was the last time I wrote smut in my entire life. First it kind of disgusts me, and it also seems to have been hard to read and to understand for the all of you, so... yup, that was probably the last time I tried. Nah ! I'm just kidding, I'll try again maybe. But still, I hate what I wrote. Ew

- Soooo ! Thanks for the ones who took the time to vote. Since the story is coming to its end (there will be one chapter of _Rumor has it_ after this one... it's hard for me to say goodbye lol) I started the other one, maybe you saw it already. It's called _Welcome to Magic Hills_. Cato, Peeta and Marvel will be in it once again. I like to think that among all the fics I ever wrote, this one has the more potential. Feel free to take a look !

- Sorry for the camera thing. It's lame, but I had to... change a few things about how cameras work -kinda. I hope it won't be too bothering.

- Yay 200+ reviews. You guys are uhmayzing !

Thanks to the ones who reviewed last chapter :)

**Shouts-out :**

**Collie4Life**: Ha, thanks for reviewing even if you weren't logged in ! Thanks for reading it so far !

**Carl Angelo** : Glad you liked the smut... haha !

**Marcus1233** : Being a guy I find this awkward to write smut. I don't know if you know what I mean. ^^ Cato/Leera getting all buddy buddy is just a hint about what's gonna happen next.

**candykisses101** : Your ideas are good. Among the four, one is right. But you'll discover it in this chapter anyway :p

**Joshua Harper** : There are two stalkers indeed :p

**NickChance** : Thank you for liking my stories ! Haha, you made my day ! I sure don't know if there's a classy way to write smut... If there is, I don't know it :p

**ILoveThisStory**: About the Cato/Leera thing... You'll know in this chapter ! :p

**ColeInnocenceAngel** : Thank you for cheering me up with that review :) Love you :) x

**Cray-Crayperson** : Ahah for a moment I thought you liked me at 2/100 haha :D Oops indeed I didn't mention Brokeback mountain. Well I will in this chapter :3 Also about the Cheshire cat... My own novel is some kind of adaptation/sequel for Alice in Wonderland (it takes place in 2010-the year I started writing it- and it's not Alice anymore but her descendent, Allen Campbell -that's where my PenName is from) So I'm like in love with Wonderland, therefore the Cheshire cat really is my spirit animal. Glad you liked :D

**London** : To be honest I've never been on a date either (booh, I'm 19, it sucks) Haha it's true though. Queer as folk, it's something you kinda have to know if you're gay. It's a classic ! Love you. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter :) x

**LabRat3000**: Thanks ! and yeah haha I know you know who they are since I told you :p

**Faith** (**Gaararocks** if I remember good) : I like how you spot everything that could be considered as a clue to find out who the stalkers are. Ew no. Gale won't be in the story anymore xD

**Lazy WWWaffles**: see how I'm lazy too so I don't write your full name. Teehee :3 Yes I live in France. Thank you for this compliment, that is very nice. :D

** 2015** : I'm glad you like the fluff :P I usually use the word 'to fanboy' as well so don't worry. Well, Peeta will find out by himself.

**Raven Knightly**** :** Well thank you, daaaarling. Hope the chapter came soon enough :p

**Pikachu1132** : I'm a brunette but I'm definitely blonde inside (like a kinder.)

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes** : I read on my phone too, don't worry my phone is bitchy it won't let me review either so I know how it is. Erm, I've never thought that Anary was like Lucas in PLL... Don't get it wrong, they have nothing in common ! :p

**TWilkins** : I love Florence & the machine so it's normal. :D glad you like them as well ! Love you too ! :D x

**LilaPoland** : Well, to be honest there are several reasons why I tagged the story as a Peeta/Cato story. First, gotta be honest with you, no one is going to find it if I tag it as Peeta/Marvel. Right ? Secondly my readers know me as a Peeto writer... And finally, there is Peeto in the fiction, so it's not wrong to tag the fic anyway. I mean, I think so. ^^ But yes it's mainly a Peeta/Marvel fic. -which is kinda rare, I know only one other fic like that, it's Where the sun sets early and it's mainly Peeta/Marvel too, yet it's tagged as Peeta/Cato because no one would see it if it was tagged as Peeta/Marvel. Am I making any sense right now ?

**CapitolEffie**: Yay baybeh ! You're the 200th reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing everything. Love you ! You're special ! Also Finnick had his importance, you'll see why either in this chapter or in the next one when the stalker confesses. Thanks for the suggestions. Damn me being french, I'd love to be british ! Also I love X-men, it's so good !

**candykisses101** : Well I don't know when you'll see this but I hope you'll have had good vacations :) Hey I just met you...

**Fianna Hira** : Hey there ! Oh, you're german ? Ich heiße Tanguy aber is meine PenName AllenCampbell. Oh, that must have been plenty of mistakes haha xD I suck at German even though I've been learning it for the past 8 years... I'm glad you like the fic, and that it made you want to write one ! Don't worry I understood everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Thank you for reviewing :) x

**YoungArtist77**: I missed you ! "boo" doesn't sound like "beau" at all … EW. Anyway if it means that I'm beautiful then yes because let's face it I am. (that was high sarcasm here) Well this story is coming to its end but Marvel will have an important role in my next one and I know how much you like him :p Anyway I don't really do threesomes in fanfics... do you ? *gives you an expecting glance* Okay so since you allowed me, I laughed at you -hehehe ! Love, love you. Can't wait for the next chap of your fic.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 13 : Final Part I

Our exams are in barely one month. But today is Marvel's birthday, so tonight we won't be revising. With Cato and Anary, I planned a surprise party for him. I'm still looking for a gift I could give him. The one he gave me for my birthday was perfect. I wear his watch everyday – to be honest it never leaves my wrist.

I talked to Finnick to know if he could do something to have the cafeteria just for tonight. Sure it was awkward talking to him but he accepted. He took the time to talk to the person who is in charge, and he accepted. While Cato, Anary and Jessica are doing what they can to get the party ready, Clove is distracting Marvel. She forced him to work together all day. He's been sending me texts since the afternoon started.

_Where are you ?_

_I thought we were supposed to revise with you..._

_I miss you :-( where are you ?_

I've been responding all along by :

_I'll be here soon!_

_Almost there._

_Love you !_

To be honest, I was far from being almost there. I'm in town with Leera, she's helping me to find a present for him.

"Damn, revising with Clove must be boring as hell ! He sends me messages every three seconds." I say as we walk down the street.

She smiles. "I think he's just really in love with you. You two make such a cute couple, I'm jealous."

It gives me butterflies in the stomach, that people like to see us together. "Thank you." I blush.

"There !" she exclaims, pointing a shop. "You can find anything in there, I like this store." She grabs me by the wrist and we enter in the shop. There's literally everything in here. Although there are a lot of things that I don't want for sure. "What about this ?" she asks, full of joy, pointing a blanket.

"Are you for real ? I'm not giving him a blanket. Who even does that ? I mean.. right ?"

She pouts. "Hmm-hmm." We move forward. "Then... this, maybe ?" she points a poster.

"Ew, no. I appreciate your efforts but Marvel is not exactly the type of guy who likes Justin Bieber if you want my opinion." Neither am I to be honest. Ew ! Just... ew.

"Me neither." she admits.

"You're not even a guy." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "This !" she exclaims. "Or maybe this ? Or..."

I decide to let her express her glee alone for a while and walk. I look at everything around me. This is so random ! It's not even tidy. I pout. There are a lot of DVDs that someone didn't even repositioned at their usual place.

I chuckle at the sight of a copy of Brokeback Mountain. I'd like to go camping with Marvel once, that would be fun and we could have a fun night. Oh, my dirty mind ! I grab the DVD. I'll buy it but I won't give it to him as a birthday present. It will be for him and me. It might give him the same ideas it gave to me, who knows ?

I get back at my present-hunt, still hearing Leera fooling around behind me. Suddenly she stops. I glance at her. I sigh. She's talking to the seller. What did I do to deserve this ? She's crazy.

I spot something and walk up to it. It's an old camera. I try to find how it works.

"I know how it works. Can I show you ?" Leera asks. I didn't even know she was there.

I give her the camera. "Be careful with it." I say.

"Yes, please be careful." the seller says as she tries to make it work. "What is it, Leera ? Every guy you come here with wants a camera."

She chuckles, but I frown. "Anary ?" I ask.

The man shrugs. "I don't know his name. The last time Leera came, she was with that guy, and a few days later he came back. He wanted a discrete camera."

"What ?" I ask. "Wait, I don't get it."

"Me neither." Leera frowns. "He never told me about this camera. Did he buy it ?" she asks.

"Nah !" the man exclaims. "I mean, yes. He took some photos for a day, then he got back here. According to him the camera didn't work, so he asked me about the other cameras I have here. He made me lose my time for sure. Everything I showed to him was too big, too heavy or I don't know. He left without buying anything. Oh ! He asked me to do my best to develop the photos. Let me find them..." he grunts. "Oh here they are. Could you give them to him when you see him ?"

Wow, that's... that's a lot. Leera and I make eye contact. "Erm, yes, okay." I say as he gives me the photos in an envelop. How much does this cost ?" I ask, showing the camera.

"It was 70 bucks, but you can have it for half its price. Take the films as well, I don't want it anymore in my store."

Okay, Anary really must have made him lose a lot of time. "Plus this DVD."

He looks at the DVD then raises an eyebrow at me. "Weird thing to watch with your girlfriend." he says.

Leera chuckles. "Him ? with me ?" she asks, pointing respectively each one of us with her finger. "Never gonna happen. This dog don't bark that way. He's gonna watch it with his boyfriend !" she says, winking at me.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." the seller laughs. I awkwardly chuckle, is Leera outing me to everyone she knows now ? He's a total stranger !

I awkwardly hand the money to him. I grab the camera and put it in my bag. "Goodbye !" she says.

As soon as we get out, I tell her "Are you out of your mind ? Why don't you go on tv and tell everyone I'm gay ?"

She rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so insecure about this."

"I'm not insecure !" I defend. She doesn't say anything. I sigh. "Sorry, Leera."

"No, I'm sorry." she says as she looks up at me.

"Oh, come here." I tell her, opening my arms to hug her.

She hugs me tightly and I hug back. "I had a question though, I should have asked you earlier, but, uh... what's happening between you and Cato ?"

She backs immediately. "Nothing ! Why would you think that there is something between him and me ? He's been bullying me for the whole year."

"Err... I saw you two talk during the party..."

"You must have seen wrong." she decides. Okay, someone's definitely PMS'ing today.

"Okay. If you say so !" I say. "Let's go to A&F, I have the feeling I'm gonna find something for Marvel." We start walking.

She frowns. "Wait... I though the DVD and the camera were for him."

I shrug. "Not really... the DVD is more for... like, both of us. And the camera is for me."

She pouts and we enter in the clothes store. I quickly find a sweatshirt that would suit him quite well. I know how much he liked the hoodie I gave him, and this one is pretty too.

We get back at the highschool via the subway.

When we're here, I send a message to Marvel.

_Sorry for being so late, I'm finally here. Really sorry. Are you still in your room ? x_

He answers soon enough.

_Oh thank god, I'm glad you're here. Clove is so lame, she doesn't know how to revise at all -jk. We're still in my room. Hurry up ! :) Love u_

I smile at the sight of that cute answer.

"Well I should see if there's anything I can do to help to prepare the party. See you later, Peet'." Leera smiles.

"Thanks for coming with me today. See you later !" I answer.

I hurry upstairs. I go into my room and drop the sweatshirt. Then I get out to find Marvel's room. I knock on the door and enter. Marvel jumps on me and covers me with kisses. I chuckle and kiss him back.

"Where have you been ?" he asks.

"Tell me if I'm disturbing you or something." Clove says. I look at her. _Thank you, Clove._

"How about you two stop revising ?" I ask.

Marvel sighs. "Thank God, I needed a break." I smile.

The three of us sit on the bed. "Look what I found in town." I show them the camera. "I had it for half its price !"

"Awesome !" Clove exclaims.

"How does it work ?" Marvel asks.

"I don't know exactly." I answer.

"It belonged to someone before, right ?" Clove asks. I nod. "Then maybe there are old pictures in it !" she exclaims. She opens the camera.

"Oh wow ! Careful, Clove !" I tell her.

"Don't worry, I know how those old devices work." Marvel looks at her in surprise.

"Anyway I have the photos of the previous user right here, it was Anary, actually. I'm supposed to give it to him."

"Anary ?" Marvel frowns. "Since when does he like to take photos ?"

I shrug. "I have no fucking idea." I lean to get my backpack. I open it and find the pictures.

"Is that Anary's photos ?" Clove asks, putting the camera on the bed. I nod. "Cool, let me see !"

I pout. "Erm... I'm not really comfortable with this..." I look at Marvel. "I mean, what if it was something confidential about him ?"

This time Marvel surprises me. "He has been acting like a jerk for the past two weeks. I don't think it would be really bad for us to know something embarrassing about him."

I pout. "You're right, Marv'." I open the envelop, and the two of them bench over me to look at the photos. I take the first one. It was obviously a try, to see how the device worked. Same with the next three. The fifth one is the stadium, empty.

"Boring." Clove sighs, losing her interest already.

I look at the sixth. "What is that ?" Marvel asks. I frown.

"Why is there a photo of me ?" I ask. On the picture, I can see myself talking with Leera.

"Maybe he was just taking his girlfriend in photo." Marvel assumes.

"Yeah, I hope so..." I whisper. I look at the next one. It's Finnick. He's drinking alcohol during the first party in the cafeteria. I'm in the corner of the picture, all drunk. "It's an embarrassing memory." I growl as I look at the next one. It's me in the hallway.

"He must have a crush on you." Clove says. "Beware Marvel, you have some competition."

I hear him sigh. "I don't like that."

I look at him. "Come on, Marv'. You know there's no competition." I tell him. He strokes my back, worried. "No, I trust you, don't worry. I was talking about all these pictures. Please, show us the next one." I obey. On the next one, one can see me at lunch. I look at Marvel and bite my lip. On the next one, I'm opening my locker. I start worrying. On the next one, I'm talking with Clove.

"FUCK !" I yell. "Those are only photos of me ! Fuck !" I swear, throwing all the photos on the bed. Some fall on the floor. I grunt, throw myself on the ground and start looking at all the photos on the floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck !" I keep swearing everytime I see a new picture of me.

Marvel puts his hand on my back - I mean, I assume it's him because his palm is warm, as I like, and because he mutters "Come on, babe, calm down..."

I get up and turn. "Don't tell me to calm down !" I yell, but it was more like a sob. I put my hands on my head. "Oh, god." I breathe. "He's been spying on me the whole time." I realize. Then it hits me. "The video during the soccer game... it was him ! The photo of me and Cato... he knew I was coming over to Cato's room ! Oh my, it makes so much sense !" I gasp.

Marvel walks up to me, grab my wrists and gives me a serious look. "Are you sure about what you're saying ? Everyone could have done that."

"No, Marvel, you... you don't understand ! I gasp. "It was him from the start ! He was the stalker who made a hell of my life !"

Marvel shakes his head. "Then how did he know I'm... bipolar ?" Clove doesn't react, he told her the truth last week – he told all of our friends the truth, actually. I'm glad he's been able to. "I hadn't told him at that time. Not to mention, how did he get the file ?"

I swallow and look down. "I have no idea." I whisper. I look back up at him. "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

He frowns. "You remember it's my birthday ?"

I sigh and smile shyly. "Of course I do." Damn, it was 6pm and I still had to wish him a happy birthday. "Sorry for forgetting to tell you this..." I start, hugging him but keeping my head up to look at him. "_Happy birthday, Marv'._" I whisper before leaning to kiss him.

"Oh god, get a room." Clove says – and probably rolls her eyes as she often does.

"We're in a room." Marvel chuckles. "Which happen to be mine, actually." he adds.

"Oh. Okay, I think it's better if I leave you now." she giggles. "See you later, guys."

Marvel rushes to the door once Clove is out, and turns the key to lock it. We kiss and jump on the bed where most of the photos remained.

He tops as usual. At a moment, he stops and takes a photo behind my head. "Now that's a pretty good photo." he tells me.

Even though I'm in the mood for something else, I look at it. "Gosh, I was sleeping !" I growl. "I can't believe it. What a creep-" I say before Marvel crashes his lips on mine, making me shut up – but that's the nicest way he could find to make me shut up, actually.

We stay in the bed fore half an hour after we're done. "Wow, we literally fucked Anary's photos." Marvel says as he gets up.

It makes me laugh. "It gives me an idea." I say.

"What is it ?" he frowns.

I pout. "Can't tell you yet." I kiss him on his forehead. "We should go shower, tonight we're going out."

* * *

**AN :**

_One stalker down, one more to go._

I'll try to post the final part before going in vacation. If I can't I'll write it during my vaycay and give you the next chappie (that one was for YoungArtist77) as soon as I get back.

So ! As I said, feel free to look at my other story. Hehehe !

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	15. Chapter 14 : Final part II

**/!\ Please read**

I'm so sorry for not publishing this chapter before going in vacation ! So to compensate it, here's a longer chapter than the usual.

So... are you guys ready to find out who the main stalker is and why he/she did that ?

In this chapter you will find out everything. And by everything I mean _everything_.

Be ready for the big mindfuck ! I love how no one actually has doubts on the second stalker. haha

**Shouts-out :**

**jGrcer : **Done !

**CapitolEffie** : Being french is sassy, period. :p

**thestateofdreaming** : Peeta's plan was more to go to see Anary and humiliate for the party. ^^ x

**JhutchGirl** : the lie about the hour Anary had class, was indeed one of the numerous hints about Anary's guilt.

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Finnick definitely has something to do with Anary... but what ? :p Almost done, not sure... it might have an epilogue. You're so lazy it makes me want to sleep as well.

**NickChance** : I actually had started a fanfic with another triangle Marvel/Cato/Peeta like 4 months ago but I stopped it after a few chapters (it was Our cabin in the woods). Although I might finish it someday. 'Where the sun sets early' gave me courage to write another fic about Marvel ^^

**Fianna Hira** : German is... ahh it's horrible to learn. I'll have to continue this this year. Wish me luck, heh ?

**LabRat3000** : I know that for now it sounds complicated but everything will make sense in this chapter. I promise !

**I-AmHomo-Romeo**** :** Well Peeta/Marvel was never in the books. There wasn't even a sentence between the two. I just... like that crackship.

**ColeInnocenceAngel**** :** Every one hates him now ! mwahaha

**Pikachu1132**: No, I've never seen the movie CRAZY, is it any good ?

**GaaraRocks101**: To be honest I've never seen Brokeback mountain ! Also I just went to A&F for the very first time. My wallet will always remember that day..

**London ** : I have a question though : what does "BL" mean ? :S But yeah, QAF is great !

**Cray-Crayperson**** :** Don't worry I won't kill Peeta ! Duh ! Also my novel is in french, sorry :L I didn't know how to talk english when I started it.

**Kit Of Love and Yaoi**** :** here it is

**YoungArtist77**** : **I wish you the best of luck with your next roomie. Because he'll be your very own Anary hahahahahaha

You only like Marvel/Peeta ? I love them ! Ok you made me very curious about your threesome experiences with that review haha

Love you my dear :) x

**Shkoodles**** :** The reason will be explained in this chapter ! x

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes**** : **Magic hills is pretty advanced, already 6 chapters online ! yay ! x

Thanks everyone for reviewing. My love xx

**Peeta's P.O.V **

Chapter 14 : Final Part II

After our love session, Marvel and I go shower. Then we get dressed for his birthday. Since all my clothes are in my room, we both get in our own. I grab one of the pictures of me and put

There, I find Anary. I have to pretend that I don't know that he stalked me. He talks a lot, like nothing happened, so I just nod at what he says, because I don't want to talk to him. Once I'm dressed for the party, I tell him coldly : "See you tonight." before getting out of the room. I notice I have a text on my phone. I read it.

_1 new message_

_From : Gale_

Frowning, I decide to read the message, a bit reluctantly, though.

_We really have to talk_

_What do you want to talk about ?_

Marvel is already waiting for me in the corridor. I lean and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Was he here ?" he asks. I nod. "How did it go ?"

I shrug. "I didn't say anything. I want to wait."

He takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Do as you want, babe. You have my full support." he adds before kissing the back of my hand. "What a creep." he mutters.

"You don't say." I smile. I know I should feel angry as hell against Anary, but with Marvel by my side, it's like I don't feel anger anymore, because Marvel makes me better ; he makes me calm ; he makes me happy. That's why I love him. "I love you." I tell him out loud.

He chuckles and leans to kiss me softly. "Love you too." We get downstairs. The guests exclaim when they see us arriving. I hold Marvel's hand tightly.

"Happy birthday !" everyone exclaims.

"Thank y'all" he smiles. "Thanks for coming, it means a lot."

Jessica walks up to us. "Now that you're here, we can driiiink !" she yells, holding a bottle of jack in her hand. Marvel and I make eye contact and burst out of laughter. Damn you, Jessica !

The party starts. Adrian is the DJ. I didn't know he could. I've already seen what kind of music Adrian he listened to, and I like.

_1 new message._

_From : Gale._

_About the person responsible of the video where we all saw you with that boy from your team, Cato if I recall_

_What about that person ?_

I shake my head. Could Gale possibly know who that was ?

The music starts playing. I recognize, it's Poker Face by Lady Gaga. One certain way for a dj to please everyone, because let's face it, even if everyone does not obligatorily like Lady Gaga, Poker Face is a song everybody knows the lyrics of.

I take Marvel with me on the dancefloor and we start dancing.

Damn, that boy is all I could dream of. I sometimes think I don't deserve him, before remembering he often thinks he doesn't deserve me. Then I decide that the simple fact that we make each other happy makes us both deserve each other.

Suddenly at the end of the bridge of the song, the volume gets down and everyone yells :

"Check this hand 'cos I'm MARVELOUS !"

Marvel bursts out of laughter and so does everyone including me.

The music immediately comes back and people keep dancing. I spot Leera and Cato dancing together. I lean and ask Marvel : "What's up with those two ?"

"I know, right ? I saw that at the party last time. It's so odd !"

"I asked Leera about it earlier. She got angry... Do you think she might be hiding something ?"

He frowns. "Nah... Or at least nothing shocking."

I pout. "Oh !"

"What ?" Marvel asks.

"You think they might be... No."

"Tell me !" he insists.

"... dating ?" I finish my sentence.

He frowns. "They.. Could be. I mean, Cato's not gay after all. Damn !"

"I didn't see that coming at all." I mutter.

He pouts. "Did you see us coming ?"

I chuckle. "Kind of. It's not like if I've had a crush on you for two months before we started dating."

"Right." he smiles before leaning to kiss me.

"Eh ! You were straight at first, I didn't know you would like me."

"Fair enough." he giggles. "You have this effect on people, you know. You change them. You changed me, I think you already know that. Look ! You changed Cato. He was a bully, now he's dating a nerd. The same nerd gained so much confidence over that trimester ! And Clove. She used to laugh at everyone. Now she's much more respectful to everyone else. Glimmer used to be kind of a spoiled brat. I don't know how I've been able to love her. The only thing I know is that I love you more than I ever loved her."

I smile at the declaration. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, stand on tiptoe and kiss him.

We dance for a while. Marvel and I decide not to drink alcohol. It's better if we stay sober tonight. Him, because it's his birthday - no one likes to get drunk on their birthday. Me, because I still have things to do tonight. A revenge to take.

I spot Cato, drinking in a red cup, in a corner. I kiss Marvel lightly on the cheek, then walk up to him.

"Hey, Cato." I start.

He seems happy to see me. "Hey, Peeta ! It's a good thing you're here, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

I shrug, kind of curious. Maybe he wants to tell me about Leera and him ? "Let's get in the corridor, it will be better to talk there."

"Yeah." he nods.

We get out of the cafeteria. "So, what did you want to talk to me about ?" I just hope he didn't fell for me.

He clears his throat and looks away. "I... I'm seeing someone."

I shrug. "Okay ... ?"

"It's a girl."

"Yeah, I know" I chuckle. "It's Leera, right ?"

He frowns. "How do you know ? Did she tell you ?"

"She didn't have to, I just... Guessed."

He pouts. "And do you... Mind ?"

I chuckle. "Not at all, I'm really happy for you guys."

He sighs in relief. "Thanks."

As I look at him, I feel the urge to hug him. I pull him close to me, burrying my face into his chest. I like him so much. No, I love him, but like you love a close friend. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Cato." I whisper.

"Yes, Peet' ?" he answers.

"I know one of the persons who stalked me."

He pulls off and looks at me in shock.

"Who is it ?"

"It's Anary."

He clenches his fists. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch !" he yells. I put a hand on his chest to calm him down. "Why do you think there is more than only one person ?"

I shake my head. "Anary's not smart enough. He isn't the one who plotted all of this, he followed the orders of someone else... But I have no clue."

"Oh..." he blurts out. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me, though."

I grin. "Of course I trust you !"

He smiles back. "Good, because I trust you too. You know what I think : it can't be Clove or Leera."

"Which leaves us who ? Among our friends, I mean."

"Hmm... It leaves us... Only a few persons." he starts. "Jessica, Glimmer, and..."

My eyes bulge. "Finnick ?! You think that could be him ? I mean, it somehow would make sense. I saw him talk a few times with Anary."

He frowns. "I don't see why it couldn't be him." He lets a few seconds go by before adding : "But, Peeta... Tonight you should enjoy the party. You'll try to investigate later, ok ? I'll even help you then."

He's so much considerate... "Ok, Cato." I smile.

We get back inside. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

_1 new message_

_From : Gale_

_Well I really wanted to make it up to you. I've been thinking about it, and I think I know who that is..._

Really ? That person probably is one of the ones who stalked me ! But maybe he's going to tell me it's Anary... that I already know.

_Tell me who it is, then... ?_

Putting back the phone in my pocket, I spot Marvel talking with Glimmer, his ex girlfriend. I always forget they dated for almost two years... so much for the unbreakable couple. She must be mad at me for stealing his boyfriend... No, no ! She dumped him. Not the other way around.

"Hey" I say, walking up to them. They turn to see me and both smile at me.

"Hey, love." Marvel grins and grabs my hand.

I pout. Maybe calling me 'love' in front of his ex was not the best idea ever.

"So, I'm gonna leave you guys." she decides and walks away.

"Uh oh." I say.

"Thanks for saving me." he rolls his eyes. "She was asking me a lot of stuff about us two, that was embarrassing."

I frown. "What kind of stuff ?"

He sighs. "I think she's just jealous. I called you love to make her go away."

I pout and wrap my arms around his hips, pulling me closer. "So you don't really love me ?" I tease.

He puts his hand on my cheek, leans and kisses me. "Not at all." he lies before kissing me again. "You're just my evil distraction." I chuckle and pull off. He gasps, disappointed. "Come on, don't you want to be nice to me for my birthday ?"

I giggle. "Oh, no, I'll be really bad to you today." I lean and whisper in his ear. "Because tonight I'm doing all the job."

He backs and looks at me with lust. "I can't wait."

Cato comes by. "Hey there, birthday boy !" he exclaims, making both me and Marvel giggle. "Happy birthday to you, Marvel." he smiles, handing him a card.

He accepts it with hesitation. "Don't you want to wait for me to open it later, with all the other gifts ?" he asks Cato.

"I'd rather not." the boy answers before walking away.

"Weird." I say. I hadn't expect that from him at all, to be honest I didn't think he would even bring a gift. "Open it." I tell Marvel.

"Already giving me orders, huh ?" he chuckles. "I thought you would wait for tonight when we'll be alone."

I laugh and look at him opening the envelop. It's a simple sheet of paper, with a few words written on t. It's so cute - from Cato, I mean. It says :

_Dear Marvel, there are a few things I wanted you to know. _

_I wish you the best with Peeta. I might have seemed jealous, and it was partially true. I'm not jealous of him for being with you, or jealous of you for being with him, no. I'm jealous of the both of you for the love you have for one another. I wish I could know that some day. But for now... I hope you and him last a long time together._

_I have no idea who wrote the message on the board saying that you were getting... fucked... by a dude. Anyway I'm sorry it happened to you because of me. In this envelop you'll find something... that could help you finding out who that is._

_And, last but most important of all... I'm sorry, Marvel... you know what for._

_Cato._

"Oh my." I blurt out. "He actually apologized."

"I'm surprised..." Marvel murmurs. "That's oddly sweet of him."

"Heh, that's what you were saying earlier. He changed."

Marvel turns his head and looks at me with a smile. "Hell he did."

I smile and look to my right. I spot Leera, finally alone.

"I'll be right back, Marvel, okay ?" Leaving him, I walk up to her.

"Hey there !" I exclaim.

"Hey." she smiles.

"You having fun ?" I yell to cover the sound of the music.

She nods. "Yeah, it's a very nice party ! Marvel must be glad."

I grin. "He is, yeah." After a few seconds of silence between us, I say. "So, erm. About you and... Cato."

She rolls her eyes. "I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know what there is to know, Leera..." I murmur. "And I'm okay with this, don't worry."

She looks at me with big eyes. "What ? How do you know ?"

"I figured out. You hided it to me, like you feared that I could take it the wrong way."

"Was I that obvious ?" she winces.

"Yes you were, my dear." I confirm with a mocking tone.

"So, erm." she pouts. "You really don't mind ?"

I chuckle. "How could I ? You and Cato are my best friends. I don't feel anything but friendship for him."

She smiles. "He's amazing in bed !" she exclaims.

I wince. "Ew, Leera, let's not push this further." I start laughing.

"Sorry." she mutters. "You wanna dance or something ?"

I take her by the hand and we get back to the dancefloor. As we dance, I glance at our two boyfriends. They're chatting together, each one holding a red cup. I smile. It's perfect.

Except... Anary is still nowhere to be seen. I thought that I should wait for him to show up to make a scene and humiliate him, but he's not here.

"Oh, there you are, Peeta !" Glimmer exclaims. I roll my eyes discretely.

"Hey Glimmer." Leera mutters. I think she likes her as much as I do...

"Can we talk, Peeta ?" the girl asks.

I sigh and nod. I decide I can be at least a bit nice to her since I stole her boyfriend... or almost. Leaving Leera, we walk away to go sit on one of the couches.

"So..." I sigh, finding the situation awkward already. "What do you want to talk about ?"

She runs a hand through her hair. "I'm sure you must hate me."

I brush it off, even though I don't like her, I don't exactly _hate_ her. "No, what would you say that ?!"

She sighs. "Well... I'm you boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. That's how it works."

"No, not really... No, Glimmer, I don't hate you."

She grins lightly. "Oh, good, then ! So, can I tell you one thing or two ?"

"About what ?"

"About Marvel, of course. Don't forget I was with him before you, therefore I have things to tell you about him."

As she starts telling me pointless, dumb girls things that I couldn't possibly care less about, I notice how everyone except Anary is here.

Marvel.

Cato.

Foxface, aka Leera.

Glimmer.

Adrian.

Thresh.

Jessica.

Finnick.

And so many more people that could have lied to me... so many suspects whom I don't even know the name, who came here only to enjoy the party.

"And then I told him 'Oh no I'm not wearing this for you, Marvel !' be very careful, Peeta, do never accept to wear some special or sexy undies for Marvel because he's always very angry in bed and he will tear them off."

"Hmm-hmm" I nod lightly, not pointing out the fact that Marvel is very soft, loving and caring in bed, and that if he was angry with her it might have been for a reason. All of a sudden, Anary walks up to us. I had no idea he was there ! "What, did he already make you wear undies ? Men will be men." she states.

"To be honest I really don't want to talk about it." Especially not you. And still, there's nothing to talk about. Why would Marvel make me even wear sexy undies ? Moreover, what actually are sexy undies for men ?

"Hey guys" Anary says as he arrives here.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and quickly grab it.

"Oh, I get it, Peeta, don't worry." Glimmer says.

_1 new message_

_From : Gale_

"Everyone has their secrets, don't they ?" she states at the same time as I read the name on the phone. I have to read the message thrice before looking up.

"What's up, Peeta ? You look like you've seen a ghost." Anary says before sitting next to her.

"You... that sentence. You told her that sentence, Anary." I stutter.

He frowns. "What ?"

"_Everyone has their secrets, don't they ?_" I mutter. "Finnick told me this, then I told you, and..." I now look at Glimmer. "And you told her."

"I'm afraid I don't get your thought." Glimmer chuckles.

I get up and put the phone in my pocket. "I think you both know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Peeta !" she exclaims.

I sigh, feeling like my heart could explode in my chest. I look to my left and my eyes land on Marvel. And then it hits me.

Visualizing Gale's message in my head, I get how everything now makes sense.

_1 new message _

_From : Gale_

_It's Glimmer, Peeta, it can only be her. Why do you think she shut me up by trying to kiss me again when I told you I wasn't responsible for the video ? She invited me on facebook. She made me know you were now at Panem High. During your party, she made me drink, and drink, and drink... I was so wasted, Peeta ! I don't drink this often during parties, she made me. I don't know what she looks for, or why she acted like this, but stay away from that girl, Peeta, for your own good..._

I search in my pocket for the picture. Once I have it, I throw it on the table. "Nice photo, Anary."

He seems surprised, but Glimmer stays inexpressive. "Where did you get that ?"

"Does it matter ? You stalked me !" I yell, and now people around are starting to look at me with curiosity.

"I didn't..." he starts.

"Oh hell you did !" I shout. "The first thing you did was to film me and Marvel talking on the bleachers." It all makes sense... it all does. Oh my... "You cut off Cato's name to make me suspect Cato !"

Anary looks down, and Glimmer on her side. Realizing the music has stopped, I keep going. "Then you wrote that message on the board... it was you, Anary. If it had been you, Glimmer, Marvel would have recognized your handwriting. Then what happened... ? Oh, yeah. You dumped Marvel, pretending you had received the video... but of course you didn't have the video in your mailbox, and Anary knew it. So by the time we had investigated your room, the video was in your mailbox ! And you were this us, Anary !" I exclaim, not giving a single damn about the whole room listening to me. "So you told her to get back as soon as possible so we wouldn't have the time to search deeper and find something embarrassing, like maybe other pictures or videos on the computer ?!" Anary clenches his fists but I keep going. "Then I came out to you, Anary." I mutter. "You already knew but you played along... what a great performance of acting, Anary, I'm impressed. And two days after, I was with Cato. You were the only one to know I was not in my room that night. You followed me and you took the picture that eventually was displayed during the last game !" I yell. "Fuck, fuck, why did you all that, Anary ? I trusted you !" I shout, almost crying. I trusted that boy, I really considered him as my friend.

"Because you were a scumbag !" he yells as he gets up, knocking his fist against the table.

"What ?!"

"You heard me ! You took my place in the soccer team !" he shouts. "I had to get in, but you took the last place !"

"What are you even saying ?! It was only out of jealousy ?! You tried to ruin my life only because I was in the soccer team ?"

He nods. "Yes, at first. At first, I was jealous. Then, it got different... it got funny. Let's continue the story, okay ? At that moment, our dear Finnick entered in the story. Let's face it, you had feelings for him, didn't you ?" I feel bad.. yes, I did, why is he telling this to everyone ? _To hurt me_, of course. "He carried you in our room when you got wasted at the first party. Oh boy, you had one crush on him ! Then, at your birthday party, I texted him to make him kiss you. Because we had something to blackmail him, see ?" He looks to his right with a furious look in his eyes. "Because Mr. Odair is actually a father." Everyone starts whisperings, and I see Finnick looking down. "Yeah, you all heard right ! He got a girl pregnant and left her. Nothing to be proud of, right, Finn ?"

"So it was only to confuse me ?"

"And it seems to have worked well."

I look at Glimmer. "Then, Glimmer, you made the mistake to invite Gale. You knew it would hurt me. But guess what ? Gale just texted me and announced me that you were responsible for everything. What do you have to say, Glimmer ? You don't seem very chatty all of a sudden."

"I have nothing to tell you, you little shit." she grits her teeth.

"Mind repeating that again ?!" Marvel yells. He walks up to us. "This is the last time you talked to him like that, Glimmer. You disgust me."

She chuckles. "You don't get it, do you ? I did it all for you. I love you, Marvel. We can all start again !"

Anary frowns and exclaims. "And me ? You promised me we'd get together !"

She looks at him with disgust. "You're so stupid, I'm out of your league."

He clenches his fists. "You lied to me ! You lied to everyone !" It was so true, he had one hell of a crush on her, from the start... "That bitch was the only one who knew about Marvel. She asked his doctor a copy of Marvel's medical record, and the man gave it to her because she went with him at the hospital many times." Not very professional...

"What ?! You went to see Dr. Mittchel without me ?!" Marvel exclaims. "You're a psycho !"

"YES ! if it makes you feel better, yes, I'm a psycho !" she moves toward him and grabs his wrists, but he shakes them so she gets away.

"Don't touch me !"

"Okay ! okay. But we can still be together !"

"You're crazy." I say. I had remained silent lately but now I just have to say what I think. "You had to be fucking crazy to stalk me like that ! You actually did that all only to lose Marvel with the hope of winning him again ?"

"I could saw how bothered of me you were ! I just wanted to... spice up our love life !"

"You're fucking crazy !" Adrian yells. "You made the video that was displayed during the game, didn't you ? You almost ruined our game ! We could have lost because of your shit !"

"You're a psycho." Thresh announces, and people agree with them.

"You don't understand !" she yells, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I think we do." Leera grits her teeth, and Cato grabs her hand an nods.

Glimmer runs away, hiding her face. Making her way through the crowd, she leaves the cafeteria, crying. We all look at Anary.

"Peeta ? … Forgive me, please ?" he asks hesitantly.

"You should get out, Anary."

"I-I'm sorry" he stutters.

"Get. The fuck. Out !"

As he runs away, following Glimmer out of the cafeteria, I feel Marvel interlacing his fingers with mine. I sigh.

I can't believe it's done. It's over. I feel tears rolling down my face and suddenly Marvel pulls me into a hug, letting me sob against his chest.

**AN :**

**ET VOILA.**

Please note that while in paris with my friends we saw Abraham Lincoln : vampire hunter (or whatever the title is in english) and we decided to co write a fic about it. If you like my style, or if you liked the movie, or even if you just want to support me... you can subscribe to me, so you know when the story comes out.

**The story will have an epilogue. I mean, another part. ANOTHER FREAKIN CHAPPIE**

It's the very, very first time I'll have to say goodbye to a story. Since my own work is actually a saga, I didn't have to say goodbye to my characters. I feel crushed right now, but when I'll have to stop writing my saga, you'll probably have to send me **to a mental institution**. Although I honestly think I'm already insane enough to get in an institution.

What are you thoughts about this final ? The stalker's identity ? I'm really curious. Did you expect it ?

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	16. Chapter 15 : Final part III and Epilogue

**/!\ Please read**

Before I forget, I started a Teen Wolf fanfic, if you want to check it out then go it's right on my profile (where else, though?)

I apologise for the oddly short chapter. I just had nothing else to say, and the final part was already on two chapters, so consider the last three chapters as just a big one. Anyway I mixed it up with the actual epilogue and voilàààà !

That is an ending I have been considering for weeks and a few reviews made me take the decision of doing it. Consider yourselves unlucky... You thought you knew everything ? Well.. no

I love how a lot of you guys told me 'Ha, I expected it.' Well, uh... This time, you won't have seen this one coming mwahaha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

* * *

**Shouts-out : **

JHutchGirl : Glimmer is just a bitch, haha I can't stand her, it only made sense that it was her :)

NickChance : I tried to make everyone suspicious, so eh, I kinda succeeded ! Well there are others fics that I'm writing so even though this one is ending, you still have them ^^

TWilkins : Don't cry ! Not yet ! Just read this chapter and then, you'll have a real reason to ^^

Cray-Crayperson : I don't want to spoil you, so I won't say anything but it's odd how much you're perceptive.

ColeInnocenceAngel : Thanks for saying this is amazing... though the real ending is pretty lame :) Check out my other stories if you want :)

London : The real ending comes now, though... ^^ thanks for explaining what bl means, I guess it makes sense haha :) Love xx

Pikachu1132 : Well... there it goes !

WholeWheatWaffles : Thanks for being honest, I get a lof of 'I knew it !' xD

Marcus1233 : I made Foxface date Cato just so Cato wouldn't be single at the end. I don't really, like, ship them. ^^

LabRat3000 : Of course Glimmer was the brain ! But someone's brain is definitely fucked up in this chapter *flies away*

candykisses101 : Don't worry about forgetting to review, none taken !

Jack Klein : Well, I'm really glad you like that fic that much ! Hope you don't hate me after this chapter. :D love xx

YoungArtist77 : Well there you are, last one again

Hahaha, no more lovie dovie for you ! By the way I think it ended exactly like you wanted, to be honest. It's a total mess. Like I said in the AN I truly had considered to end the fic like this. Finnick wasn't important, that's why we didn't see him a lot... well I hope that with this chapter you hate me as much as I hated you for the ending of Equal grounds... take it as a personal revenge ;)

Warning : This is _not_ a nice chapter

* * *

**Peeta's **

Chapter 15 : Final Part III

After those disturbing events, a feeling of happiness fills me. I caught them. They tried to ruin my life, but they ended up ruining their own. They deserved it. What goes around comes around.

I tried to call Gale and texted him, but there is nothing to do. He doesn't answer. Is he mad at me ? I thought that he was trying to make it up to me when he helped me finding who The stalker was.

Everyone parties like nothing happened I spend some time with my friends. They tell me how surprised they are that Glimmer and Anary did so many things. I answer that I'm surprised too, but that I think it actually makes sense that it was them and not someone else. Eventually everyone seems to forget it, even though I have a bit of a weird feeling, like something isn't right. What can it be ?

I look around me.

There are Adrian, Thresh, Cato, Leera, Clove, Finnick... Who's missing ?

Oh. I get it... It's Marvel. Where can he be?

I ask a few people, but it's like they don't hear me. "Hello ?! I'm here !" i hell, but no one seems to hear me. What the hell is going on ?

And fuck, where the hell is Marvel ? He could have warned me. He should have !

Where the hell is Marvel ? I repeat myself.

I leave the cafeteria. I have to find him. I try to call him with my phone, but he doesn't answer. I think something is up.

I rush upstairs to find his room. I open the door. The room is empty. Where can he be, for god's sake ?

My head aches, and I have the sudden feeling that he's on the roof. I don't know why, I just feel it.

Rushing in the stairs, I get upstairs as fast as I can. I just hope my feeling is right and that he is indeed on the roof.

I open the door and see two persons. "Marvel !" I yell. I was right !

He turns to see me. "Not now, Peeta, get back inside !" I am surprised by the tone of his voice, I didn't think he would ever talk to me like this. I glance at the other person. It's Glimmer. What can they be doing ? "Get. The fuck. Back. Inside !" he yells. Woah, that's harsh !

"Marvel, what's happening ?" I ask, but it almost comes out as a whisper.

I then notice a silhouette laying on the ground. It's too dark for me to see anything... I don't know who it is or what he - she ? - can be doing on the floor. I step towards them. "Marvel, tell me !"

"Run, Peeta, run !" Glimmer yells and cries at the same time, and I just have the time to see a blade in Marvel's hand before he jabs her in the chest.

I put a hand in front of my mouth in shock as Marvel gets the knife from her bloody and lifeless body, that falls on the ground next to what I finally recognise as Anary's dead body.

"Oh my... My god..." I whimper, losing all manhood. I look up into Marvel's eyes. He's nothing like the man I fell in love with... It's his dark side. "Marvel..."

"You should have gone when I told you so !" he screams from the top of his lungs, and I start sobbing. I can't get my eyes off of the two corpses on the floor. How...

"Marvel..." I start. "We can still figure something out... You don't have to... Please" I pant. What has he become ?

"No, we can't !" he screams. "You don't get it, do you ?" Crying, I shake my head, which makes a few tears drop from my face. "I am not Marvel. I am your illness, Peeta." he says before handing me the bloodstained knife. I take it without really thinking, and one instant later, I feel the headache coming again.

I look in front of me. Marvel is not here anymore.

But when I look at the bodies on the ground, I see that with Glimmer's and Anary's corpses... There's another one. Marvel's. My vision blurs. No ! Marvel can't be dead. It's just a nightmare, a really realistic one, but still, a nightmare, and I will wake up from it.

"What have I done ?" I pant, before I realise I have the weapon of the crime in my hand. At that moment, the door opens behind me. I turn and am blinded by a violent light coming from the space the open door leaves. No one is here.

"H-Hello ?" I stutter. "Is anybody here ?" I slowly walk to the door. The light doesn't blind me anymore.

When I pass the doorstep, I'm in the cafeteria. No, no, this isn't right. The door on the roof leads to the corridor, not the cafeteria !

It's empty. There are still the lights of the party, but there's just... Nobody.

I have to find where Marvel is gone. The dead person I saw with Anary and Glimmer, it can't be him. It has to be someone else. Because if it was him, it would mean that... I killed him.

"Killer !" a voice says behind me. I blench and turn around, but there's nobody.

"Who is here ?" I ask. It must be a stupid prank, someone is definitely playing and messing with me. "Very funny." I say.

And suddenly one person appears. Anary. His shirt is stained by what, I can only guess, must be blood. He has blood upon his face. "Why did you made up your face like this ?" I ask.

Suddenly, Glimmer appears. Same as Anary. I really start freaking out now... "Come on guys, it's not funny anymore."

"Killer !" she yells before Marvel appears.

Marvel... My love... So, he's really dead too ? "My poor sweet Marvel" I pant as tears start filling my eyes. The three of them stare at me before yelling another time "Killer !"

And suddenly, dozens of persons I know but I couldn't recognise appear around me. "Killer !" they all yell, so loud that it hurts my ears. I put my hands against them and feel the headache getting stronger and stronger.

"Killer ! Killer ! Killer !" they repeat, and I get crazy. "Stop, stop please, I beg you ! Make it stop !" I whimper

Marvel leans in front of me and looks at me with an expressionless face. "What goes around comes around." he says before all my vision goes blur and I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Gale's P.O.V

I'm awakened by the vibration of my phone. I groan and grab it. Who on earth can be calling at 6 am on a saturday ?

I glance at my phone, and... Oh, god. It's Peeta's father, Derek Mellark. He only calls me when...

I pick up the phone. "Hello ?"

"Hello, Gale ?" Mr. Mellark's voice asks at the other end of the line. "I hope I'm not waking you up."

I grunt and get up, to sit on my bed. "What's going on ?" I ask, knowing the response already.

"It's Peeta. He has been doing another one of his dreams..."

I sigh. Of course he has. "Okay, uh... my girlfriend needs the car for today, so, erm... could you pick me up ?"

"Thanks for doing this, Gale. I'm on my way."

I get ready, a little anxious to see Peeta again. It has been four months since his last nightmare.

When his father arrives, I hop in the car. During the ride, we don't say a single word. There's nothing to say. He still think I wrote that message on the board, ten years ago.

To be honest, I had figured that Peeta had feelings for me, but I would never announce it to everyone by writing it on the board. The boy thought that it was me, because I was laughing. It's true, I was, at that moment, but not for that – truth be told, I don't remember why I was laughing at, but certainly not at him. But his reaction was not normal. He flipped tables and chairs before exiting the room. At this moment, I started having doubts on his sanity. Of course, he doesn't remember doing it. How could he, though...

We arrive at the mental institution. I hate this place so much... I do the same walk that I have been doing for the past ten years, to the room where we can see the patients.

Mr. Mellark and I sit on two chairs, waiting for a nurse to bring Peeta to us. It's still early, so we're the only ones in the room. The door opens after a few minutes.

A nurse helps Peeta sit in front of us. She walks out. Peeta only stares at his father. He looks sicker than ever, with his pale face.

"What are you doing here ?" he asks his dad harshly. He used to be such a shy guy, I can't believe how his voice is deeper and stronger now. I don't understand why they barely shave his face. He looks like a hobo.

"I brought someone." his dad answers.

Peeta's eyes land on me.

"I saw. Why aren't you answering my calls, Gale ?" he asks.

I look down and sigh, so does his father. "You don't have a phone, Peeta." his father says.

"Hey, Peeta." I tell him. "What's up ?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much. I wonder when they're gonna bring us the food. I don't recognize this cafeteria, is it something new ?"

Okay, then it's the nightmare about the cafeteria. The worse one, the one where he sees himself killing _them_. He had this nightmare so many times that I stopped counting. "Yes... yes Peeta. It's something new." I whisper. It hurts me so see him like this, but... it's for his own good... and for the good of everyone.

"Where is Marvel ? I want to see Marvel."

"Marvel is not here." I try to tell him.

"Oh, yes he is." he smiles. "He's always around. He never leaves me."

I bite my lip. "No, Peeta. Your father and I are here. Not Marvel."

No, not Marvel. Marvel was murdered ten years ago. Along with that Anary boy, and the girl that drugged me during Peeta's birthday party, and then forced me to make out with her. Her name was Glimmer.

Peeta killed them all. During the night of Marvel's birthday, on the roof of the dormitory.

"No, he's here." he repeats. "I see him, hello Marvel. How are you doing today ?"

I feel tears wetting my eyes. "He's gone, Peeta." my voice breaks. "He's not coming back."

He frowns. "Why not ?"

"Because you killed him !" I yell, and his dad pushes me away.

"Are you insane ? I didn't asked you to come here so you can tell him this !"

"Whatever, Derek, I'm out, I-I can't do it anymore. It's too much." I tell him.

I run out of the room, and down the corridor. It was the last time I was doing this... I can't anymore.

I get out of the building. Gasping, I try to catch my breath. I rest my back on the wall and close my eyes.

I've tried to help him for ten years. There is nothing that I can do to help him now.

After his action in the classroom, I told his parents what had happened. They took him to a doctor, who diagnosed him as bipolar.

I open my eyes and light up a cigarette. I really need one right now, I don't care if I don't have the right to smoke right here as the sign signals, right above my head. I take a deep inspiration and enjoy the effect of the smoke in my system.

In his new high school, Panem High, he made himself a lot of friends. And he met Marvel. Then Glimmer and Anary, both jealous for different reasons, started harassing him. That made him lose his mind. No wonder how he got to the conclusion that Marvel was bipolar, and that himself was not : that stalker thing totally got him out of his mind.

He was violent and I knew it. I was the one responsible for the triple homicide, because I should have seen it coming. I should have done something to prevent him from doing such a thing. He totally lost his mind. He wanted to take his revenge when he found out Anary and Glimmer were the ones stalking him. By my fault, nonetheless... I sent him the text that told him Glimmer was the stalker. This is something that I will never be able to forgive myself for.

He wanted revenge, yes, but he only wanted to scare them, and I knew that he was enjoying it in some twisted way. But things turned out messy. He stabbed Anary first in the stomach and let him die slowly on the floor. Then Glimmer arrived with Marvel, and he tried to stab her, but Marvel tried to stop him. The knife jabbed into Marvel's heart like in butter. In a deep and violent rage, he killed Glimmer the same way before trying to commit suicide, but someone who had heard screams stopped him.

I shake my head. What an awful memory, even if I wasn't there it's hard to think about it. All that by my fault.

And Marvel... he seemed like a pretty nice guy. I don't know how Peeta managed to seduce him, however I know that bipolar persons usually have success with everyone, I don't really get why but it's a fact.

I take another smoke before the door opens. "You know you're not allowed to smoke here ?" Mr. Mellark teases.

"Leave me. The fuck. Alone." He sits next to me, ignoring my remark. I move to have more space. Hell, I don't want him next to me. "I know you're trying to protect your son, Derek. But I'm going to tell you what I just realized. It took me ten years to come to that conclusion. It's time for me to care about myself. I can't help your son anymore, Derek. There's nothing that I can do that can help him."

He sighs. "I shouldn't have asked so much from you, Gale. But remember, it's kind of your fault-"

"How is that my fault ?!" I yell as I get up. "I didn't write that message on the board, okay ? You have to get that already ! Fuck you, Derek !" I yelp. "I don't owe you anything. This thing, _him_, this has eaten my brain for over ten years. I can't do this anymore... I'm sorry, Derek, but you're alone on this." I decide as I get out of the property. I don't want to see Peeta ever again. Or even Derek, for that matter.

I helped Peeta because I was feeling guilty. All of his friends let him down, but I would have done the same if it had been me. He killed three freaking people ! He's a murderer.

Cato and that foxfaced girl are still together after all those years, as I've heard, though the last time I saw them was at the funeral. He destroyed their lives too. Who gets over the murder of three friends ?

I hate what Peeta has done. I hate what Peeta has done to them, what he has done to me.

...

I hate Peeta. Nothing more... nothing less.

* * *

**AN :**

**Well, with that ending, I'm probably the one that you should put in a mental institution...**

Sorry for the changes of tense.

Thanks a lot for sticking with me. It's the very first time I finish a fanfiction, so... yeah. I think this chapter was horrible. But hell, I wanted to do it from the moment I introduced Marvel's bipolarity to the story.

I had a hard time killing Marvel because at the moment I like him more than Peeta and Cato combined... but eh... this is life. (that's right I'm looking right at you YA77)

Anyway, uh... as you know, I started another story on Teen Wolf, and I still have my two current ones on Hunger Games, if you guys want to take a look.

Thank you a lot. I love you all, I hope you guys don't hate me too much with this chapter, though I'm pretty sure you actually hate me already and there's nothing that I could do or say that could change that, so... ciaos amigos !

xx

AllenCampbell


End file.
